21 Days
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: AU:InuKag: She's famous, rich, and popular. Now, after a contest set up by her body personal advisor, she's been sold for 3 weeks to a "fan" who hates her guts. Unluckily for her, he'll try to make her 21 days a nightmare or will it be a dream come true?
1. Day Before Winner Announcement

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is already owned

**A/N** Yay! Another story by me! hee hee... I hope you all like it!

* * *

**21 Days**

**Chapter 1 – The day before the winner announceme**nt

Contests. Who doesn't like to win them? I know I would! They're great for publicity and getting famous. But in every dozen, there's a spoiled egg. You got the ones who refuse contests and detests them despite the prize.

That's the way Inuyasha is. Refuses contests beyond hate. Even when the reward is getting to spend three weeks with the hottest, richest, most famous girl in all Tokyo (see A/N)

* * *

The day before the winner is announced

* * *

College was hectic. Rushing from bed to classes... not fun. Especially when you're not a morning person.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!...CRUNCH

An extremely tired hanyou, rolled lazily out of bed. "Stupid school..." He grumbled.

Inuyasha Yamasaki, sophomore in college, was a typical half demon student. He received okay grades, had adequate friendships, and a fair amount of luck... yeah, I would say pretty normal, right? WRONG! Today was going to be the last normal day Mr. Yamasaki would have. SO let's hope he enjoys it, ne?

After lazily getting ready (with 5 minutes until classes started, and 7 hours untill school was ended for spring break), Inuyasha dragged himself to class VERY reluctantly.

Once there and half asleep for his first class, the hanyou remembered a very mandatory vote whether or not to have a coed public school. Right now, it was a male private school.

"Hey, you." Someone shouted.

Catching the attention of a younger teen, the boy asked, "Who me?"

"No, that chick next to you! Of course you! Go put yes for that one contest, voting thingy." Inuyasha said angrily. 'Hanging out with some chicks now and then might not be so bad after all...' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You mean that one for-"

"I just said yes! Sheesh!" Sighing and relaxing in his chair came easily enough now that THAT was off his mind.

"Hey." Someone said from Inuyasha's left.

"AHHHHH!" Inuyasha jumped up in his chair so fast that he fell off. "Damn it Miroku! Don't do that!"

"Do what? Anyway, did you send in your contest paper thing for the-"

"YES! I DID!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

Miroku's eyes got rather big. "I thought you hated girls?"

"Yea, well, I need some spice in my life." Seeing the perverse grin on his friend's face, he quickly responded back. "I didn't mean like that..."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it Inuyasha! I congratulate you on another step towards your adulthood! Only a few hundred more to go!" The younger of the two males said taking his seat behind his friend.

...And, if you haven't noticed, these two are on completely opposite ends of the world. While we have Inuyasha thinking that Miroku is talking about the "vote", we have Miroku thinking Inuyasha is talking about "the vote." Notice how "votes" vary. Yep different entries. Different pages of the book, different – I'll shut up...

"Inuyasha! Did you put your vote-" Someone asked.

"DAMN IT! YES! EVERYONE GET THIS! I DID PUT IN AN ENTRY! SEE, LOOK! OVER THERE!" The hanyou yelled pointing in the direction of the small corner of the room where several ballot boxes were placed. Including one brought in by a student for the Higurashi contest.

Now, this is simple. You enter your name for a chance to win 21 days with the idol and superstar Kagome Higurashi. And, it's a once in a lifetime thing. Never again will this ever happen.

The only thing is, every guy wants her, every girl wants to be her.

...Except for Inuyasha. He had one too many break-ups already. In fact, his latest one was so bad, they each moved to opposite ends of town and transferred schools JUST to avoid each other (despite their parents arguments). No way was he ever going to fall in love again! No way!

"All done Mr. Yamasaki!" The boy who had put Inuyasha's supposed vote in, said as he walked by.

"Great, you're the best..." Sighing off to sleep again, Inuyasha had no idea what was coming his way...

Around noon, the ballot boxes all over the school, were taken to the main office to then be counted or sent away.

Luckily for the guys, the Higurashi contest winner wouldn't be announced until midnight that night. (Yep, things can get tallied pretty fast when you have a Higurashi paying for the contest!)

Inuyasha sat down at a picnic table outside for a quick lunch before his next class. A loud voice suddenly could be heard over pretty much the entire campus. "Party at Yamasaki's for spring break!"

The hanyou sighed **again** as the guys all whooped. Inuyasha was basically the most popular guy in school.

"So, are you gonna win those three weeks with Kagome, Yamasaki?" A few guys joked as they walked passed him.

"Yea, and I'm gonna marry the girl, too!" He teased back.

...;;;...snicker...snort...laugh...laughing hysterically ((:Beta reader falls off her chair holding her stomach as she laughs with tears in her eyes:))

The day went slowly, but eventually people were showing up at the house. A little liquor here and there (whistles innocently, how'd that get there!) ((I don't know, maybe your fingers just magically typed it there?)) and the TV showing an interview with the girl who'd be giving up her life and popularity for three whole weeks.

About ten minutes to midnight, the guys were crowding around the small television set to watch the girl in a bikini commercial from just a year ago. Sure being 18 now is good, but still... 5 seconds and counting...

4...

3...

2...

"Welcome to tonight's special ceremony dedicated to Kagome Higurashi herself! Let's welcome her shall we?" The announcer spoke. A loud applause could be heard from the audience.

From off stage, the girl of every man's dreams walked on stage looking very elegant. Stepping up to the microphone, all the guys at the Yamasaki residence scooted closer. "Oh, brother..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully speaking into the mike. "How are you all today?" A loud applause from the audience was enough for anyone to tell that everything was fine. "I suppose you want to know who the lucky man is, right?" All the guys at Inuyasha's house cheered along with the crowd at the ceremony. "Then let's get to it! Bring out the envelope please!"

A very formal looking man walked out and handed an envelope which was kept in a small ivory box, to the girl. "Oh, look at this!" she said smiling. Taking the lid off then held the envelope in her hand. The girl created so much tension, you could have started a fire. "Okay, the name of the lucky guy in the whole world is..." She opened the unsealed envelope and pulled out a card that everyone knew, held the name of the winner on it.

The next 5 seconds went by so slow in real life. Most of the guys across the globe were holding their breaths and crossing their fingers. Inuyasha sat unconcerned in the darker corner of the room drinking his Mountain Dew all the way! quietly.

"Inuyasha Yamasaki! Of our very own, Tokyo, Japan!" Kagome shouted cheerfully.

Spewing pop for feet, the hanyou was overwhelmed. One, he didn't know the girl, two, he didn't even LIKE her, three, he'd never signed up, and four...it was there...

The guys all turned and looked at the half demon in shock, jealousy, amusement, but most of all, puzzled. They all knew Inuyasha hated girls, so when did he enter – AND WIN!

"THAT LITTLE PUNK! I'LL KILL HIM!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up.

Miroku walked over to his friend and sat him down. "What – the – heck – did – you – do?" he said sounding very confused.

Unable to speak, all Inuyasha could do was groan and sigh.

It was gonna be a long, LONG, **LONG**, 3 weeks...

* * *

**A/N:** so? Watcha think? Keeper? ((Beta: Of course!))

Ok, this is set in Tokyo, but all the places they go and stuff will be American, just cuz, yea, we live here, not in Tokyo...

I think this is actually pretty good! I don't know... I got a few more story summaries posted under my profile...

Guess I'll try and get Beautiful Stranger worked on next!

chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta reader: Unlit Silence


	2. Day 1 The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is already owned

**A/N** I'm baaaaack!

Ah, the question I knew that would come up, came up... is this like Rozefire's Dead Famous? To put it in yes and no – kind of. I mean, how many people haven't taken the popular meets unpopular and they fall in love plot? Mine will be different... I hope. I have 21 days worth of stuff to do... as the chapter titles will be called the day and what the main theme of the day is. So, if you're confused, email me or review a question, and I'll try to answer, though I don't do review responses very often... just look at Beautiful Stranger...I did, what, about twice!

I'm really tired because I just got back from an over night field trip canoeing... Very tiring. My muscles are sore...REALLY sore...

As many of, well, everybody reading fics, has noticed, asterisks (the star things) and the little up arrows people use in the smilies don't work. So, dashes and colons...uh...and other stuff has taken their place for now...so, until then...be prepared for boringishness stuff... ((Beta: That made great sense in a way.))

**Hehe- after typing this for a while, I warn you of later language! Hehe! **((Beta: It's PG-13! What do you expect! Lol.))

* * *

Day 1 – The Arrival

* * *

Inuyasha was restless that night – er – morning. He just couldn't get to sleep, seeing as according to the rules of the contest, the girl would be arriving at his small household at 8 in the morning. Now it was 3 and the hanyou still hadn't fallen asleep.

"That creep... I told him to put a yes to a public school not some contest for a stupid girl!" Inuyasha mumbled some incoherent profanities as he rolled over. "He'll pay for this..."

"Inuyasha... hey...wake up..." Some said as they poked the sleeping...log?

.:snore:.

"WAKE UP!" The person yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprang up from his bed. Sunlight poured in the bedroom despite the gloomy attitude. "What the hell! ... MIROKU, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

The black haired teen smiled. "You're date will be her in ten minutes..."

Inuyasha groaned as he scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Don't remind me..."

"Aren't you going to do anything to get ready?"

The hanyou gave Miroku a sarcastic look. "What do **you** think!"

Miroku shrugged. "I would.."

"Yea, we all know you would." Inuyasha grumbled as he slipped out of bed. "Hey, why don't I make you a deal."

A mischievous smile crept across on Miroku's face. "Yes...?"

"I give this chick a try, and you buzz off!" Inuyasha said, the smirk from Miroku's face truned to a frown then an inwardly grinned.

"My intentions were honorable." The black haired boy said then left the room.

"Yea, whatever...perv..." The hanyou groaned getting up. As soon as he stepped into the small kitchen area, the doorbell rang. "Oh goody... the circus has arrived..." He muttered.

"I got it!" A voice yelled. A quiet, "Right this way.." followed by a thud could be heard for miles.

"Oi..." _Miroku..._ Inuyasha walked out to the living room to see two women standing in the doorway. When the two giggled, Inuyasha realized he was standing in front of two girls half naked. This was not cool. "Be back in a sec. Miroku, hands off." The hanyou threatened.

"My, my. Going for her already. Such a quick learner!" Miroku teased sitting up on the ground with a rather large hand impression on his cheek. "So, who is this fair lady..." Miroku asked quickly getting to his feet and standing next to the all-famous Kagome Higurashi.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, as you probably know. And this is my wonderful personal advisor, Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Are you..." She girl glanced at Sango's small clipboard. "Inuyasha Yamasaki?"

"Well... that would –"

"Be me." Inuyasha cut in. By the way he sounded, he wanted to strangle himself for saying that right then and there.

"Glad to meet you!" Kagome said in an all too bubbly-like voice walking over to the freaked out hanyou. The whole time she shook his hand, the girl never stopped smiling –

even when Inuyasha gave her dirty looks.

"Well, Kagome, if you're acquainted, I'll tell them to bring your bags in. Alright?"

"Okee-dokee!" Kagome spoke. She clapped her hands once together and stopped to look around the small house. "This is where you live?" The girl asked a little less enthused than she previously sounded.

"Yup. Just me. By myself. With no one." Inuyasha said monotonously.

Strewn across the ground were several weeks worth of food and crap ((not that kind guys!)), mostly from the previous night's party, and clothes. Well, actually, pretty much anything you could think of was on the ground that had to do with a guy's house and/or room. The picture frames (all one of them o.0) were cock-eyed and crooked, the cushions to the couch didn't fit properly, the recliner was full of clothes from who knows how long ago, chips and their bags crunched on the ground as you walked. All you could say was "Right..."

Miroku watched the girl wander from corner to corner of the house. "Where will I sleep?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that. "How about... nowhere." He said cruelly.

"What! How can you say that? I'm a guest!" Kagome spoke in a totally different tone than before. She spun on her heels and came practically face to face with the jerk that just back-talked her.

"I can do what I want. This is my house. I don't have to do anything. You decided to have your stupid little contest. You probably decided to pick **me** as your guest because who knows the hell why!" Inuyasha yelled. "So, you'll sleep no where. Go back to where ever the hell you came from and don't ever come back!" The hanyou yelled, turned on a dime and was in his room faster than a cheetah who was being chased by a bullet.

Kagome was near tears. "No one talks to me like that and gets away with it." she growled.

Inuyasha eyed the girl curiously at lunch. She just eyed the goop in front of her known as pizza and picked at it. "Why?" The hanyou asked suddenly.

The girl stopped for a second. "Huh? Why what?"

"Why did I get picked?"

Kagome looked puzzled. "I don't know. I don't pick the winners. It's a random thing, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know how long exactly you can take it. You have three weeks of being here and doing what I do. Won't this be fun!" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Kagome moaned. "Three weeks of you... so much fun." She replied in the same manner. "Now, honestly, where will I sleep?" The girl asked standing up.

"Why? It's only twelve thirty?"

Kagome gave him a look of annoyance. "So I can put my stuff away!" She yelled.

"How much could you possibly have?" Inuyasha would soon regret asking that question. As soon as he walked in the living room, there was an entire corner, the whole couch and recliner, and half of the hallway filled with bags and boxes of Kagome's things. "DAMN GIRL! HOW MUCH STUFF DO YOU NEED!"

"Its three weeks isn't it!" Kagome yelled stepping in front of the aggravated hanyou.

Massaging his temples, Inuyasha pointed down the hall. "Follow me..." He said quietly.

Inuyasha showed Kagome the guestroom. It wasn't big, but it would work... for now... It was a small one-person bed with a rather tiny dresser. The closet wouldn't even hold half the stuff the girl had packed, so who knows where they would put it all...

snicker-

"I can't believe I let her use my room..." Inuyasha moaned. Now in his closet was the stupid wench's clothes and shoes, in half of his dresser was her make-up and such, and now, half (well, three-fourths) of the bathroom now belonged to a female.

"There! All better!" Kagome yelled from in the living room. She walked to where Inuyasha stood dumbfounded in the hallways looking at his so-called room. "It ain't so bad! I'm just surprised I got into doing this! I never clean back home!"

"No wonder! You have people do it for you! Lazy wench..."

"Excuse me!" Kagome yelped.

"YOU HEARD ME DAMMIT!" Inuyasha shouted. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE AT ALL! SO YOU CAN JUST GO CRAWL UNDER YOUR BED AND DIE. DON'T PLAN ON ANY POLICE COMIN, BECAUSE I WON'T CALL. BYE!" Stepping inside his door, Inuyasha slammed it shut rather loudly. He leaned back against it and slid down. "I can't take it..."

Outside the door, Kagome leaned back against the solid piece of wood and slid down. "I can't take it..." She lazily lifted her hand and knocked quietly on the door. "Inuyasha-" she said like a drugged person.

No reply.

"Inuyasha, please, it's important, really."

"What!" A pissed voice shouted.

"I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow, we have to appear on a world-wide-broadcasted dinner together. So plan on pretending to be in love with me..." She said still sounding drugged.

.:other side of door:.

Inuyasha went wide-eyed and his jaw-dropped. "Oh man..."

"There will be people coming tonight and tomorrow morning to help explain what to do and stuff... okay?" Kagome said on the other side of the door.

"Noooooooo..." Inuyasha moaned.

"UGH! I can't stand you!" Kagome shouted and got up. She went to her room and slammed the door.

"Okay, if and when people ask you questions, how do you reply?"

"Uh... Like I know?"

Inuyasha had been practicing trying to talk like he knows what he's doing for the past hour.

"NO! Think... famous! Say it with me! FAMOUS!"

"Look, Sango, my cow just died..." Inuyasha said real depressed like.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She spoke. But whether it was sarcastic or not was hard to tell.

"SO I DON'T NEED YOUR BULL!"

"Inuyasha please! Just a few more times?" The girl pleaded.

"Ugh... Fine. No more than a half an hour." Inuyasha sat back down.

"Now, what's it like to get to spend a whole three weeks with the all famous Kagome Higurashi?"

"It's the greatest thing that's ever happened!" Inuyasha lied through gritted teeth, though it sounded natural (!). "I know I'm the envy of a lot of guys right now, but I guess lady luck was on my side!" He even added a real smile, but later claims it was entirely fake.

"So? Good bad? Did I pass?"

"That was really good – for a beginner!" Sango joked. "I'm kidding. That was excellent! Keep this up and you'll have that girl wrapped around your finger!" She got up and grabbed the clipboard that she carried with her and headed to the front door. "I'll be back tomorrow. Be ready!"

"Yea, right..." The hanyou mumbled.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome yelled coming out of her room.

"Bye Kagome! Have fun!" The exiting girl yelled.

"...If only you knew..." Kagome mumbled. "So. It's 10:30. What do we do?"

"You can go to bed. I got some TV to watch tonight. And in the morning, I got work to attend to. So don't even think of making me get up early, got it?"

"Fine! You don't have to go all pissy with it!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry... FAGome!" The hanyou yelled, adding and emphasis on the beginning syllables.

"Oh, yea! DOG BOY!"

"...what'd you call me?"

"YOU HEARD ME! DOG BOY!"

"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his door again.

"Oh look, the little puppy is sad. Maybe his master did sumptin bad to him... Oh, boo-frickity-who!" Kagome shouted heading to her room again.

"Annoying brat!"

"Arrogant bastard!"

"Lazy wench!"

"Mutt face!"

"...what'd you call me!" Inuyasha asked opening his door and heading to Kagome's.

"Oh, you're right, that would be an insult to the canine breeds. YOUR FACE LOOKS MUCH WORSE!"

"Well, the zoo just called just awhile ago. The baboons want their asses back, so you'll have to get a new face..."

Kagome was steamed. "BUZZ OFF!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO! I happen to LIVE HERE!"

"I don't have a choice! And if I could leave, I would!"

"You're just another splinter in my ass, as I slide down the banister of life!" Inuyasha turned back to his room.

"Take that back!" Kagome shouted.

"No. Dumbass."

"Ah! There's no I in dumbass but there is a U!" Kagome quickly spat back.

"Does your face hurt! Cause it's killing me!"

"You're so fat that when you're hungry, the elephants hide!"

"I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich!"

"Hey, look on the bright side! Not everyone hates you as much as I do!"

"If God made all things beautiful, then who made YOU!"

The two went at it for several more minutes. Finally, the last artillery was fired, ending with Kagome: "Well, it takes 42 muscles to frown, but only 4 to raise my middle finger and say, BITE ME!"

Lastly, by Inuyasha, "Why don't you slip your self into something more comfortably, like maybe, a coma!"

"HMPH!"

"Wench..."

2 sets of doors slam-

"You haven't seen the last of me..." Inuyasha said as he turned over in his bed.

And Kagome: "It ain't over till I see the white flag waving..."

* * *

A/N: phew! That was a fun chapter! Wee! Like my insults... -cheesy grin- I got plenty more! ((Beta: I loved them! My stomach hurts like hell from laughing so hard!)) Don't worry! wink since the stupid new system at doesn't work...

Otay! Uh...ok! Bai for now!

chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta reader: Unlit Silence


	3. Day 2 The Dinner

A/N

Wow! Lot's of reviews from the last chapter! Thanks guys!!!

I see you liked the insults... hee hee... I gotta admit, they are good! Though, I have to tell you, I didn't make them up... I got them from ... well... I'll tell you later. I need to keep my sources a secret... Ask me at the end of the story, k?

Well, anyway, here's chapter two...

Day 2 – The Dinner

The day started out just as Sango had said, her showing up EXTREMELY early. When you have a grumpy college student who was pissed the night before, you can get a nuclear explosion in the house.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha groaned as he was pushed out of bed. Once his eyes were opened, he saw two girls hovering over him. "AHHHH! Get away! What a shame. Looks like the ugly fairy kissed you on both cheeks..."

"Oh, shut up for today. We have lots of work to do." Sango said pulling him out his room. "Don't give me a rough time or I can make a REALLY bad image for you mister."

"Oh yea. What could you do? Make me look funny?" Inuyasha taunted in a childish voice.

Both Sango and Kagome glared at him. "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you. You just abuse the privilege."

"Wench."

-glares- "Let's just get to work so I can leave this hell-hole..." Sango muttered.

In the kitchen, Inuyasha found himself some breakfast, consisting of some bread he managed to find and cold bacon. "OK. Now what?"

"Click your heals together and say, 'I need a life, I need a life.'" Sango spat at the hanyou who sat down across from her.

"Ooo, real funny." He spoke sarcastically. "Can't you be a little nicer?" The hanyou begged extremely sarcastically.

"She'll try being nicer if you try being smarter." Kagome stepped in, taking a seat next to Sango.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok, Mr. Yamasaki. Tonight there will be millions and millions of viewers watching you and Kagome closely. You both hate each other, but for the sake of tonight, act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Now don't scream, but a small kiss wouldn't do you bad, Kagome." Sango said then prepared herself for the screaming she knew would come from Kagome.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT KISSING THAT PIG!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm here!" A voice said from the other room.

"Miroku! Get away!" Inuyasha shouted. Too late, the boy was already in the kitchen area and drooling over the two ladies in front of him. He eyed the all-famous girl closely, "So, Kagome..."

"Pervert..." Sango muttered. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out in the other room or leave for several hours. We are very busy and need time alone. Do you mind?"

Looking the girl up and down, Miroku nodded slowly. "I suppose. If it pleases my fans..." He turned to leave then walked out slightly depressed.

"Now, tonight. You'll walk into The Shikon on an, obviously, red carpet. Cameras and photographers will line the walkway. Ignore as many flashes as you can and just keep walking. Fans will be asking for autographs, do very little, as minimum as possibly. Inside, you will be escorted to a table where Kagome will be seated." Sango stood up and walked a distance away. "Like this..." Sango went out the door then came back in, smiling and stopped in front of Kagome. "Good evening." Sango said in a "manly" voice.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" Kagome said very sweetly. "And then I'll say a few words, which I still need Sango for, and then we'll both be taken to the front of the restaurant for introductions and a few questions." She looked over to Sango for further instruction.

"Yes. Now, let's review what we've done already. You've just walked into The Shikon, what do you do?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I... wait to be escorted to a table... where Kagome is sitting... I say a few nice things... we get taken to the front... and..."

"Good!" Sango interrupted. "Let's practice, shall we? Come here, boy..."

Inuyasha stood still with arms crossed giving Sango the evil glare. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something bad?"

"Bitch..." The hanyou mumbled under his breath walking to where Sango stood. "Ok, now what?"

"Roll over and play fetch."

"Would you cut the smart-ass attitude?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine... then I'll be a dumbass..." Sango said coolly. "Now. You've just entered. What do you do?"

"I kill you. That's what I do."

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP! I WANT TO GET THIS DONE JUST AS BAD AS YOU DO!" Kagome shouted from her chair.

"Fine. I walk up to Kagome...(walks to Kagome and takes her hand to help her up). Good evening Kagome." Inuyasha says with an entirely fake smile on.

Kagome is smiling as well. "Good evening, Inuyasha."

"Now, kiss her hand. For publicity." Sango whispers.

"I AM NOT KISSING THAT BITCHES HAND!"

"DO IT!" Sango threatened.

The hanyou rolls his eyes and bends down slightly to connect his lips to the top of her hand. "Happy?!"

"Very." The girl observing the "couple" walks over to the two. "This way..." She says motioning for them to follow. The two obey, then walked side by side to the living room. "Now someone will come out and say a few words. Please be patient and act like you like each other?"

Inuyasha and Kagome glare at each other. "It will work for tonight only." Kagome states firmly.

"Good. Then you kiss on the lips after they're done." Sango said quickly.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" The two shout in unison.

"DO IT." Sango threatened again.

"I hate you..." Kagome grumbled through gritted teeth at Inuyasha.

"Just a reminder, 'sweetums', hating me won't make you pretty." The hanyou mumbled as the two got closer. As soon as their lips connected, they were apart and blushing just a quick.

"Oh, come on! That looked REAL convincing!" Someone's voice said from somewhere.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted seeing the young man in the open window.

---

That night, Inuyasha rode in a limo by himself. He took in all the rich features of the better, fancier part of town where he never got to go. The people walking by looked like they owned a million dollars in their purses, the buildings could have probably survived the end of the world with how sturdy and strong they looked. '_My goodness... no wonder Kagome is such a snob... these people roll in money day and night!_

"Almost there, Mr. Yamasaki." The driver said through the window separating the back seat from the front.

"K." Taking one last look at the buildings, the car rolled to a stop. As Inuyasha waited for the chauffeur to arrive, he thought about what he was supposed to do. '_Wait... do I go to Kagome... or does she come to me?! Do I-'_

"Excuse me, sir. We've arrived." The man said opening the door for the contest winner to step out of.

The hanyou scooted out of his seat and stood on the carpet. In front of him was the most people he'd ever seen gather and scrunch into one place. Screaming girls and flashing cameras blinded and deafened him as he walked down the lane, having a fake smile the entire way. Along the path, he stopped to sign several autograph books and shake a few hands.

Inside the place was just as bad. People all around him were wearing expensive clothing. He looked down at what he'd purchased earlier when the Higurashi team showed up to give him a complete do-over. A black tux fit over his slim but muscular body nicely. Compared to what the men in the restaurant were wearing, this looked like street clothes.

"This way, please." A man in a waiter attire said as he motioned towards the girl sitting at the front, Kagome.

Inuyasha followed, keeping his fake smile plastered to his face. As he approached Kagome, he actually saw she looked really nice. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress with glove like accessories reaching above the elbow. A small pink rose clip sat daintily in her hair with small beads adorning the side. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and was slightly curled under.

Finally realizing that he was supposed to do something, he reached out his hand. "Good evening, Kagome. You look quite nice." '_Gag me with a spoon!'_

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You look quite handsome, as well." '_Some one shoot me!'_

The hanyou was grinding his teeth as he leaned down and kissed her hand lightly. A small 'ooh' came from the audience, as well as the people watching around the world.

Inuyasha had Kagome sit down and then took a seat next to her. "I'd like to welcome you all tonight to a very special occasion!" A woman's voice spoke from the front. Everyone turned to look. "I'm Sakura Megami, and tonight we are proud to introduce Kagome Higurashi! (applause) and our special guest, Inuyasha Yamasaki, the young man who won the Higurashi contest! Let's give them both a big hand!" Inuyasha and Kagome stood up from where they were seated. "Can I ask both of you to come up here for a minute?" The lady asked.

Both stood up and walked to the podium on the small stage. Kagome walked to the microphone first. "Hi everybody!" She spoke cheerfully. A loud cheer erupted. "How are we all doing tonight?" (more applause) "I'd like to say that putting myself out of my normal schedule to spend three weeks with one of my fans (_That's what she thinks..._Inuyasha thought) is definitely going to be different, but Inuyasha, here, will definitely make the time go by! We've already been acquainted and I have to say, he's some guy!" (A small laughter from the audience.) Kagome inwardly cursed. (perhaps too much for a PG-13 story...) (Beta: Too much? Are you kidding me?! This is like PG! Where's the action?! Lol.) "Let's congratulate Inuyasha on a job well done!"

The hanyou just smile fakely and nodded. "Well, thank you Kagome. I'm sure we all hope you have fun on your time off!" Ms. Megami said taking the microphone back. "Let's wish them well, shall we?" The woman started clapping as Kagome walked by Inuyasha, but, doing as rehearsed, he grabbed her hand and spun her into a hug and kissed her. Both of the two were blushing deeply as the audience whooped and cheered while they walked back to their seats. "I'm sure you all watching that you could have been here to witness that for yourselves!" Sakura joked. "Now, let's continue with the nights events..."

---

"EWWW! EWWW! I kissed him! Ew!" Kagome pretended to wipe her tongue with a tissue once they were in the limo on the ride home.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice back there!" Inuyasha hissed glaring at the girl seated across from him.

"I know... but you could have done it a lot less noticeable..." The girl mumbled.

"Psht! You're so ugly, the tide wouldn't even take you out!"

"Don't hate me because you hate me, hate me because you ain't me!"

"Ooooo. Using your famous-ness now are we? I dream of being the best, you dream of being better than me. But you know what? DREAM ON!"

Kagome glared. "In life, only one person gets to shine. SO move OUTTA my way cause you're blocking MY LIGHT!"

"Hey, guess what? I got a headache from YOU!" Inuyasha spat back.

"I'm sorry! Does it look like I was listening to you?"

"Shut up!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT THAT THING YOU CALL A MOUTH!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO!"

"YOU'RE MOMMA'S SO FAT, YOU HAVE TO TAKE TWO TRAINS AND A BUS JUST TO GET ON HER GOOD SIDE!"

"You leave my mother OUT of this!" Kagome screamed on the verge of tears.

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, then do everyone a favor and jump off it!"

"Your lips keep moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah!"

"Can you two keep it down back there?" Sango asked from the front seat as she rolled up the window.

"You pile of saturated SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted rather loudly at Sango.

"See, now look what you've gone and done?" Kagome shouted.

"Me? You started it!" The hanyou yelled.

The car suddenly jerked forward, sending the two sprawling on the ground – on top of each other. "SANGO!" They both shouted untangling themselves.

.:-----:.

A/N:

Whee! Another one done! Yayers! Okay. So what did you think? Chapters will probably be long with the story, I'm figuring. ----And there is 23 total, the 21 days, then the day before, and the day after, and possibly a 24 if the situation arises.----(Beta: I did not know how to reword this so um...try to figure it out by yourself please.)

So, I'm glad to hear everyone is liking it so far!!! For all of you that read "Beautiful Stranger" too, I apologize for the shortness and crappiness of the last chapter. I was rushed and was feeling really bad at the time. So, I'll work on a new chapter now that school is out and try and have it before next Wednesday rolls around.

Keep the reviews comin! Here's everyone who reviewed for chapters one and two:

**Judif08**

**Witchyinuyashagurl**

**Inuyasha-gal-97**

**Purity-starz**

**strawberriez** two times!!! Yay!!!

**Sparkeling Cider .**

**Snoochie**

**Riftwar-Slave**

**IYWriterGirl**

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE** two times, too!!! (homonyms are fun...)

**Liz**

**Chibi-Manny **you too! Thanks guys!

**FieryDemonFox **all the way from the beginning!!! 2 chapters!!!

**PhantomAngel17**

**Van Fanel Lover**

**Chrisy12**

**Katie**

**UltraNova**

**Katie-chan**

**Asianvietgirl52**

**Froggy-Chan**

Love ya'll! If you want to be added to the list, just remember to review!!!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta reader: Silver Koi 43v3r


	4. Day 3 The Hotel

_**ATTENTION: this chapter has not been beta-ed because there was a mix up a long the way. But here's the chapter people have been asking about.**_

Wee! Im baack! After soo long! Anywho, here's day 3!

Actually, 2 1/2! Hehe!

Day 3 – The hotel

After being thrown on the ground, Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from each other with very angry looks on their faces. Those two couldn't hate each other more right now. "Sango, how long till we get to my house?" Inuyasha asked, resting his arms on the separating window.

"Well, depends on how you use the word house," the girl from the front explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the hanyou replied viciously.

"Well, you see, the contest had a few things scheduled – like now you and Kagome get to spend the night at a 5-star hotel, free of charge might I add."

Slumping down in his seat, Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's anger rose. "Sango! You do something to change those rules! I am NOT spending anymore time with that jerk!"

"Sorry! Your bags are packed and at the room already."

"Well, I'll make you a deal," Kagome started.

"Continue…" Inuyasha said rather befuddled by the girl's sudden change of tone.

"I'll ignore you – when needed – and you ignore me. How's that?" the girl said, rather pleased with herself.

Inuyasha gave a quizzical look at Kagome. "That's it? That's you brilliant deal? My pet rock makes better deals with me than that."

"Well, what do you say we do?"

"We-" the hanyou stuttered. What better plan COULD they do? "Uh, well, - we…"

"Good! My plan it is!" Kagome clapped her hands together.

"We're there!" Sango said, pushing a button to allow the window up.

"Great…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Actually, the hotel was great. The people working there were very nice, always smiling and the service was awesome.

Although, for Kagome things were different. She got stuck in a mob of fans as soon as she stepped out of the limp. Inuyasha took this as an advantage and went in.

Inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. The stairwell was practically lined with gold, the counters made of marble, everything was brilliant. _Whoever has enough money to afford this place much be extremely rich…_ "Are you Inuyasha Yamasaki? Winner of the Higurashi contest?" an older lady asked.

"Uh, yea."

"Come with me, then." She headed off towards the rooming area, only taking a turn from the sign reading "Rooms-left, Suites-right" and going towards a suite. _So, we get out own huh?_ Inuyasha thought as the lady handed him a key-card. "It will be Suite 103. I bid you good night and enjoy your stay."

Inuyasha followed the signs to the appropriate door. "Well, this is 103." He slid the card into the small electrical box and allowed the door to click open.

Gong into detail about the room would take to long, but to make it short-it was amazing. There was a whole wall of glass windows, but since it was night, the city and stars filled it instead.

Included was a small kitchen, a fair sized lounge room (of course with a TV and every channel imaginable!), a bedroom and rather large-but nice- bathroom.

Inuyasha gazed around and decided to check out the rest of the place. Which of course, meant he'd have to go swimming…

…

"Crap! This place is huge! The pool is bigger than the room!" Inuyasha half shouted, though no one was around. "Oh well.. Time for a swim!" he threw his towel down and dived in the deep end…

  
  
  
  


"Phew! Finally got those pesky fans out of my way… Um, excuse me…"

"Follow me, Miss Higurashi." A kind old lady said giving her a car-key. "You will stay in 103, as usual." She said pointing the young girl down the (apparently) familiar hallway.

"Thanks." Kagome took the car and unconsciously walked down the hall. She came to the door and was quickly inside. "Quick swim." She said going to her dresser and taking out the two piece swim suit.

…

"Hm… someone's here already," Kagome thought aloud, seeing the water moving from underwater swimming – and the towel lazily thrown aside. "Oh well." The girl walked to the edge and dove in gracefully.

After a short while, she resurfaced and saw none other than that annoying hanyou getting into the Jacuzzi. "Not you!" Kagome shouted catching the attention of Inuyasha.

"Great… Why'd you have to follow me!" he shouted back as his body submerged into the steaming, bubbling water.

"I always come for a quick dive after I arrive, thank you very much. Why're you here?"

"Well, I figured it would be a way of getting separated from you for a while. Seeing as we're stuck with each other for the next 3 weeks…"

"Yea. I suppose." Kagome swam to the side and jumped out, heading towards the hot tub. "Do you mind?" she asked with a pleading look on her face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine." The girl stepped into the warms water and sighed.

"Look. It's fair to say you don't like me, right?"

"WAY more than fair…" Inuyasha replied quickly.

Several minutes of eerie silence ensued. Finally, someone broke it. "Why do you detest me so much?"

Inuyasha looked questioningly at the girl. "What? Why do you say that?"

Kagome put on a small smile. "What made you decide to hate me?"

The hanyou thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe seeing a girl, a human girl younger, smarter, better than me succeeding in something I'll never be able to do as a half demon." _That's a lie you fool! It's because she looks like Kikyo… awfully close, anyway._

"Oh," was all Kagome said. _He didn't yell that time. Something has to be upsetting him. It's in his eyes-that's not the reason._

Inuyasha looked out the glass windows and stared at the traffic passing by them. _Kikyo was great in many ways. Yet she never fully understood what it was like to be me. There's something… different about her… something she can do that Kikyo can't – or couldn't. But… what is it…?_

Kagome looked pitifully at the saddened boy. _He just needs a friend, that's all. I can do that. That's what I'm supposed to do, isn't it? I am Kagome Higurashi! _

Inuyasha side looked at Kagome, realizing she was staring at him. "What're you lookin at?"

"Nothing!" Kagome blushed. The hanyou stood up. "Where are you going now?"

"Back to my room. I'll see you in the morning." Inuyasha grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waste – heh heh, leaving his chest exposed for all women to see… (-cheese- heh heh heh heh…. -drool-). Inuyasha walked back to the room the way he remembered. Coming up on 103, he realized someone was following him, a ways back though… _Ah, well_. He slid the small card in and casually entered the room.

Inuyasha looked through the dressers closet to the door to find his clothes neatly packed away. _Convenient…_ he thought as he grabbed his night wear and went into the bathroom to – do some business as well.

…

Kagome got out shortly after Inuyasha left, seeing as she was (ahem) lonely. _He must work out… a lot… what are you SAYING girl! He hates you, you hate him… it's that simple… nothing more!_ The girl shook her thoughts and grabbed the towel she left on the table and strolled to her room. She inserted the key and grabbed her pajamas out of the dresser as she passed. Kagome quickly changed and crawled into the left side of the bed and clicked off the light.

…

Inuyasha finished – when he was certain he heard the door close. _Must be someone next door…_ he thought. He opened the door and was greeted by darkness. Luckily, inu hanyou sight was good for darkness. Score for the canines! He walked to the right side of the bed and crawled in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole floor awoke rather angrily at the disturbment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Kagome shouted as she draped the covers in front of her.

Inuyasha sat against the wall scared out of his wits. "YOUR BED! THIS IS **MY** ROOM!"

"YOUR ROOM!" Kagome turned pale… amazingly through the darkness. "Oh, no…"

Inuyasha scrambled up and found his way to the lights and turned them on. "What, 'oh no'?"

"No, no no no no no no no…"

"TELL ME DAMMIT!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"They gave us the same room…" Kagome moaned as she slapped her head into her hands.

"What! They can't do that!" the hanyou screamed.

"Oh, yes they can… We'll have to make due. They won't change it. I know it. Sango did this intentionally."

"Wait… Sango set this up? I thought she said we'd each have our own rooms!"

"So did I. I remember now. She said, I quote, ' _Your bags are packed and at the room already._' Unquote."

"Damn… this is great."

"Let's just get to sleep. You sleep on your half while I sleep on mine…"

"No," Inuyasha said flatly. "I'm sleeping out on the couch. Don't you disturb me either."

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

Awakened the next morning by the smell of freshly made pancakes stirred the hanyou awake. Sunlight poured through the glass windows, giving a marvelous look the city outside. "Wha…"

"Hi." Said a voice… not Kagome's though.

"Who're you?" Inuyasha asked getting up and walking to the kitchen area.

"… Don't you recognize me when you know me? It's me! Miroku!"

Inuyasha gaped at the boy in the kitchen – head to foot in apron and all. "How the hell did you get in?"

"I have my ways!" the guy winked turning back to the stove. "Please, Kagome's in the shower. You'll have to be ready to go out by noon."

"What for?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down to start on breakfast.

"I don't know. She didn't say that much. Just that you have to be ready by noon." Miroku shrugged.

"Oh, I see Sleeping Beauty is up!" a cheerful voice said from the door way.

"Go away."

"Now, is that any way to treat your lady?" Kagome said jokingly. All Inuyasha did was glare at the girl with utmost intensity of hatred. "Fine. Don't take a joke! I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Inuyasha swallowed and took a swig of orange juice. "So, what are we doing this noon that's SOO important that I have to be ready for?"

"We're signing autographs! Doesn't that sound like fun!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"You mean I'm going to have to soak my hands tonight? Just because I have to write my name a million times on some stupid piece of paper that's just going to disappear someday just like the rest of the world?"

"Yup!"

"Oh…"

.: sooooooo….. :.

"Isn't this fun!" Kagome joked as they sat in the lobby of the hotel sighing pieces of paper with hundreds of annoying fans storming through. They had been doing this since noon and already it was quarter after 3.

"How much longer of hell do we have to wait for?" Inuyasha moaned as he signed a small child's picture.

"Well… according to what Sango told me… until 3:30."

"Yes!"

"Having fun?"

"AH! Miroku!" In front of Inuyasha stood Miroku.. well… more like, in front of Kagome…

"You know… they say a woman that's famous –"

"SHUT UP LECHER!" Sango said appearing from around the table just in time with drinks for the two.

"My dearest.. please don't take offense over what I have said. I only meant that they will be lovely sitting in a chapel together – getting married I mean."

-THUD-

"That's enough, you dork." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"ALRIGHT. ENOUGH PEOPLE! TIME'S UP!" Sango shouted over the crowd – which surprisingly disappeared rather quickly.

"Thank goodness… I though my hand would rust over."

"You can go home now." The girl said disappearing just as quickly as she appeared.

Kagome leaned back in her chair taking a sip of the soda provided. "Well. We're done. Now what?"

Inuyasha took a drink also. "Go back to my place?" he suggested.

"Fine. Works for me. Seeing as I'm pretty much banned from my place…"

"Why's that?"

"Cause. They don't want me to get all homesick and never want to leave again. So they practically shun me from it. Only for these 3 weeks though."

"Let's go, then." Inuyasha said getting up and "accidentally" stepping on the person on the ground.

.: back at Inuyasha's :.

Staring. And staring… and staring.. and staring… that's all they could come up with to do for the next 2 hours. "I'm hungry." Inuyasha finally said getting up. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "2 large cheese. Pronto. Yes, this is Inuyasha – just hurry up and get the pizza's here DAMMIT!" –THUD- and the hanyou was mad.

"What?" Kagome asked standing up.

"I'm all famous now thanks to you." Inuyasha slumped back down on the couch. "Now we wait."

-doorbell-

Kagome and Inuyasha looked dumb-struck at each other. "That was fast." Kagome said as Inuyasha went to the door.

"Hi. Here's your pizzas…"

"'Bout damn time too. Here." He thrust some money at the kid's chest.

"No, it's on the house."

"Fine." –slam-

"Inuyasha! You could have been a bit nicer to the kid!" Kagome said giving him a small punch in the shoulder.

"Leave me alone. I want to eat my pizza in my room and die in peace." Inuyasha walked to his room and shut the door.  
"What am I supposed to eat!" Kagome shouted. The door opened a crack as a box was shoved into the hallway. "That's great…"

And so.. the day ended… well… with a little – anger. But that was normal. Yup. Those two like each other! It will just take a few days to realize that…

---

A/N: howdy y'all! Wee! Long chapter! Inuyasha's almost on, so I have to type this fast…

To answer a quick question by a reviewer (since I can't get on and verify who it is… yes, parents are evil…): sorry for the lack of fluff! But early on, the two have to hate each other! Yes, it's hard to go by, and I'm having a hard time dealing with it myself! But don't worry… things will get MUCH MUCH better later on! –cheese-

Keep reviews comin guys! Luv y'all!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl


	5. Day 4 The Storm

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is already owned.

Hi ya! I'm back!

* * *

Day 4 – The Storm

* * *

Ahh... relaxation! Only 4 days and things seemed like forever for our lovely two stars! Let's see what crazy things they can get in these next few days...

We begin our day with much sunshine and happiness. The birds sang and chirped. The wind was just right. The day was actually perfect!

Now, a nosy, pesky neighbor kid just happened to go by on this perfect morning, to find his buddy asleep. _This'll get'm good!_ The child sniggered. He held in his hand a small metal pipe.

The kid crept sneakily around to where his hanyou friend lay totally oblivious to his surroundings. Asleep without a care in the world! Almost like a baby...

A sly smirk crept on to the kid's face as he brought the small pipe in contact with his lips and blew – hard.

Nothing seemed to happen.

Except if you count the screaming half demon inside who had his hands over his ears. "Heh heh, gotcha!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit, Shippo! You'll really regret this!" Inuyasha screamed loudly enough to be heard outside. The boy turned to the window to see the kitsune apparently named Shippo to quickly disappear from the window.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter? Why are you screaming so loudly?" A groggy girl asked rubbing her sleep-filled eyes. She stared awkwardly at the half-naked teenaged boy who stood in his room. _Was it just me... or did that sound bad...?_ Kagome's cheeks started looking a little rosy... it wasn't that hot was it?

"That little twerp will pay! Ow..." Inuyasha sat on his bedside and massaged his temples. "Aspirin... something..."

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to the ( ahem sexy cough ) half awake hanyou. She certainly didn't hear anything suspicious.

"Ooo... That pest got a dog whistle last week and hasn't left me alone yet..." Inuyasha threw himself back onto the bed and sighed. "He's gunna die."

"The kid can't be all that bad." The girl suggested lying down on her side facing Inuyasha.

"Well... I suppose not." Inuyasha said flatly. "HE'S THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE! HE'S A BRAT! SPOILED! SPOILED ROTTEN MAY I ADD!" He added with poisonous venom oozing from each word.

"That's no way to talk about a small kid! I'm sure you were rambunctious when you were little."

"Psht! Not like that!" Inuyasha sat up and quickly pulled on a shirt from, ironically, the day before. "I'm getting breakfast. You comin?"

Kagome sat up quickly. "Yea. I suppose."

"Oh no you don't!" A voice echoed from the front hall.

"Oh, man!" Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table – shortly joined by Sango and Kagome. "What do you want now?"

Sango glared at the hanyou. "Alright. Just wanted to let you know that you are free to do whatever you want today." The advisor looked between the two. "Capiche?"

"Capiche..." They replied in unison.

"Well. I'll be on my way then-" Miroku then walked up beside her and looked oddly innocent.

"Hello! And good morning!" smack! A look of enlightenment came over the young man's face. "It was worth the pain..."

"If you'll EXCUSE ME!" Sango huffed out blushing. "I'll see you in the morning then!" door slams in background

Miroku broke the eerie silence. "That went well."

Inuyasha and Kagome managed to "somehow" loose Miroku around the Victoria's Secret part of the mall and the tanning booth...? Amazingly, no one was injured in the process.

Anyway, the contest wine sat stuffing his face with a dish only identifiable for a minute cup of, ramen. Kagome had an irritated look as she glanced at the people staring. "Maybe we should go..."

slurp "Not yet... gulp almost done with food..."

Kagome groaned and slid down in her chair.

Eventually the morning was spent chasing Miroku out of the mall and the afternoon, well let's just say de javu downtown. SO now we come to about six-ish. The sun is just beyond the horizon and dark storm clouds litter the sky.

Inuyasha sat (heh heh, dog style...0o;;;) on the porch off the west side of the house watching the sun set. _There's something so..._

"Beautiful..."

Inuyasha snapped his head to see Kagome leaning on the railing next to which he sat. "Uh, yea."

"Too bad it'll rain soon, though." Kagome sighed and sat on the railing with her feet dangling over the edge.

Darkness eventually overtook the light, leaving the two sitting outside alone. The silence, however, wasn't eerie. In fact it was comforting, just knowing that the other was right there. A small drop of water sprinkled on Kagome's nose.

"Well, looks like we'll be heading in then." She said wiping it off and swinging her legs around to jump onto the porch.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha sighed and almost robotically followed Kagome. Lightening began to flash every so often once the two were inside.

Rain poured as lightening flashed and thunder crashed. But it was a brilliant sight to watch, nonetheless.

Kagome sat on the couch curled up under a blanket watching the lightening. Amazing. It had always fascinated her. Storms were magnificent. They held so much power... so deadly, yet so harmless and beautiful.

A sudden, louder clap of thunder startled the girl out of her thoughts. She saw Inuyasha come walking in with 2 mugs of something steaming, tea. He set one down on the small counter-top besides the girl and walked to the other end of the couch to face and watch the storm as well. "Beautiful..."

"Uh, yea." Kagome realized she had said the same thing earlier. A short silence followed. The girl's thoughts, however, were suddenly words: "I think I should say I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked confusedly at the girl, "Why?" Something must've clicked, because he suddenly had a smug look on his face. "**I** certainly don't have anything to apologize for."

_Obviously HE won't be handing out apologies first..._ "You should be. But I'll say it anyway."

"Fine. Doesn't do anything for me."

Kagome was frustrated. She turned quickly to say something when she landed right in Inuyasha's face as he was getting up.

"What do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her face away (and if the lights hadn't decided to – conveniently- go out, she would have seen a blush creep onto his face). "Great... I'll get some flashlights and candles." He said leaving slowly, as not to step on anything or run into anything.

That left Kagome on the couch. _That idiot's got enough pride to choke a horse! He'd cut off his nose despite his face!_

THUD-CRASH "...ow..."

"You okay?" Kagome asked as she got up and walked slowly to where she'd thought he'd previously been.

A flashlight was on, but apparently Inuyasha had miscalculated the corner... and ironically enough, he held his nose...? "Yea..."

"GOOD! smack That is for being a jerk!"

Inuyasha currently was sprawled on the ground swirly-eyed "Eeee..."

Kagome stormed off to her room with a flashlight in her hand.

"Now see here-!" The hanyou had gotten up and regained his composure, currently standing in front of the girl's door when,

CRASH!

The door flew open and 2 bodies collided.

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha from the ground. "I was scared."

"Ack! Get off me!" The hanyou tossed the girl across the hall with a blush quickly accelerating on both of their faces.

"Sorry. I like the lightening, but not the thunder." Kagome leaned up against the wall with her hands around her feet. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Forget it. If YOU think that's loud, try bein' me when the thunder hits..." Inuyasha joked.

A series of claps of thunder were heard as bright flashes of lightening filled the house. Surprisingly, Kagome sat right next to the hanyou with his arm in her grasp. "Ugh, I'll never get any sleep with you this jumpy. Grab a blanket, you'll be sleeping on my floor."

Kagome released her grip and smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review to tell me how this chapter is.

See y'all around!

chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta Reader: Unlit Silence


	6. Day 5 The Game and Lunch

-looks around at all the empty chairs- where's everybody at??? T-T Well, that's gotta change!!! -goes to change the burned out light bulb in room- There! Better!!!

You all thought the reviewing had to change!! Gotcha ........................ ¬.¬ Whatever.. just get on with the story damnmit!

I'm talking to myself... call the nice people with padded walls... ooo!!! BUTTON! Wat duz dis buton doooo???? Buttons are FUN!!!

Long story...

**Long chapter. I warn you!! Bring pillows and sleeping bags!!!** Hehe!!!

Day 5 – The Game and Dinner

Enter Koga!!!

A limo approached the Yamasaki residence at nine in the morning. A girl resided in the back with a clipboard in hand. "I wonder if the house is in lock-down yet..." The vehicle rolled to a halt. The women waited for the chauffeur to open the door to allow her out.

---

A young black haired boy walked along the sidewalk. "Those two are perfect, but they just have to see that...hm?" He looked up to see a long, black limousine roll to a stop just besides him. _Hmm... she's here..._

The young college student slowed to a lessened pace.

A woman stepped out shortly with her gorgeous black hair lengthened down her back. "Oh, great..." she said quietly. "Hello...uh."

"Miroku! Call me Miroku! Simply wonderful to see you my dear Sango!" The boy quickened so that he now matched Sango's speed up the driveway. "Why are you here so early?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha are scheduled to a basketball game this afternoon. I've come to tell them that. Why are _you_ here?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Just to annoy Inuyasha."

A loud scream could then be heard from in the house followed by a river of curses. Miroku and Sango both exchanged curious glances and entered the house quickly.

Inuyasha continued his swearing with his hands over his ears. "Stupid Shippo... I'll KILL him..."

"What happened?" Miroku asked. "Oh... was it _him_ again?"

"His neighbor got a dog whistle." Kagome explained, specifically speaking to the lost advisor of hers. She pointed back at the pained inu hanyou.

"Ah. I see. Well, I've come to tell you two you will be attending a basketball game today as the scheduled event." Sango explained. "You have until noon, then you will be escorted to a luncheon. Be prepared."

"Prepare? For what?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Sango spoke her farewell and turned to leave, but was stopped by Miroku. "Come again?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes. And please don't -smack- I warned you..." The girl spun quickly on her heels with a peeved look.

"Please forgive me. There was simply-"

"Spare me, wouldja?" Sango left quickly.

"Well. This is awkward. I guess I'll take my leave them."

"That was strange." Kagome said after Miroku disappeared. "Goody-basketball. Sango knows I hate that!"

"Live with it. At least it's not shopping, or some girlie thing like that..." Inuyasha quietly said the last part.

"I call shower first!" Kagome said taking off like a shot of lightening towards the one shower in the house.

"Psht! Go right ahead! Just don't -click- lock the door. It tends to stay locked..." The hanyou decided to say to himself, seeing as the water was turned on anyway. _Well, she deserves it...!_

---

Kagome finished drying her hair and looked herself over in the mirror (mind you, she's got clothes on, though, how they got in the bathroom is beyond me...). ((Beta: Maybe she quickly grabbed her cloths on the way.)) She thought she looked pretty good for doing her outfit herself. _How can people want to be dressers?! It's hard enough to find something that matches let alone putting the match on the right person_. She nodded in satisfaction and grabbed the door handle, hoping it would unlock like a NORMAL door.

"Inuyasha?" She called giving the handle a few good tugs. "I think I've got a problem here!"

"REALLY?! Is the door stuck or something?!" He yelled sarcastically from his room where he studied for homework that was suppose to be due after the break.

"This isn't funny! Get over here and help me!"

"Fine..." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door. "Okay, twist the handle as far left as possibly." -pause-

"Okay!"

"Now push against the door hard." The hanyou grabbed the handle and pulled. "It should -thud- open. Do you think you can stop falling on me?!" Once again, they found themselves with Kagome on top.

"Well sorry! No one told me the door doesn't like to open!" Kagome huffed as she got up. "There. Your throne room awaits..."

"Thank you, your royal pain in the a-"

"Oh, just hurry! It's already 11." Kagome pushed Inuyasha inside hurriedly.

"But I-"

"HURRY!" -click-

"You STUPID!"

"HURRY!"

-grumble as water turns on-

Heh heh heh...

"KAGOME?!"

"Yes?"

"WHY IS THERE NO HOT WATER?!"

"Cause and effect my love!" Kagome said in a way eerily similar to the girl on the Matrix Reloaded... strangely similar...(sorry, just watched it!) ((Beta: Is it good? I never did))

"I AIN'T YOUR LOVER!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned off the water.

_Some people just can't take a joke..._

"WELL, YOU AND I **AIN'T** LOVERS! AND WITHOUT **LOVE** THE WHOLE ARGUMENT KINDA FALLS APART!" Inuyasha chose to open the door at that particular moment.

0.0

Ooowwweee! Did Kagome ever turn red!! Let's see... glistening-water-covered-well-tanned-and-in-great-shape-with-a-towel-around-his-half-demon-waist-... Yep. I'd be embarrassed too.

"Hey, wadda ya know. The door works."

-yep. Good ol' anime sweatdrop and facefault-

---

"So, where exactly are we going again?"

"We'll be going back to The Shikon. Is that alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and sat back down on the seat. "Yep."

"Not to be nosy, but why are you and Inuyasha so, uh...what's the word, quiet? Usually blood is shed before we leave."

Kagome blushed. "It's... nothing."

"My, my. Concerned are we?"

"MIROKU?! How the heck did you get in here?!" Kagome shouted as Miroku suddenly appeared across from her.

"We're here anyway..." Sango said with a throbbing head.

"We'll be back later!" Miroku had his head out of the sunroof and waved jokingly at the two.

"Well, let's go in." Kagome said pulling the hanyou along with her.

Inside, they were greeted with a friendly shake of hands and an escort to a table.

"What can I get you to drink, madam?"

Kagome leafed through the options carefully. "I'll have the Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri, please."

The man quickly jotted down the request. "And you sir?"

"Uh...um...excuse me a second." Inuyasha leaned over the table with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"What's safe to get? I've never seen so many names for water?! Sparkling water, fresh water, natural water, bottled water, spring water, **DEHYDRATED WATER**..."

"Wait. Dehy-"

"Never mind. What?!"

"Just get what I got."

Inuyasha sat back down and cleared his throat. "I'll have the same as her."

"Fine choice you two. They shall be out shortly."

"My goodness!" Inuyasha took a deep breath. "It's the same way for food, too! Look, broiled chicken, baked chicken, chicken strips, chicken salad, **DEHYDRATED CHICKEN**-"

"Wait. Dehy-"

"Never mind. Can't they make chicken, CHICKEN?! No matter what you do to it, it's still chicken!"

Kagome looked at all the curious stares. "Quiet down, please. This is a restaurant, not a playground!" The girl whispered.

"Your drinks..." the waiter placed before the two their daiquiris and whipped out his handy, dandy...

NOTEBOOK! -ding!-

( -watches everyone leaves- No wait! it was only supposed to be a joke! Come back... T.T) ((Beta: -sweatdrops-))

Anyhow... and pulled out his small order receipt tab. "Your choice of food..."

.:---:.

"That was good! I'll never forget that!" Inuyasha said as they currently pulled into the gymnasium parking lot.

"Glad to hear it." Kagome said sarcastically. "What DID you end up getting?"

"Dehydrated pork tenderloins."

0.o

"What's with you and dehy-"

"Never mind. Let's go." ((Beta: What's with him cutting her off like that? O.o?))

---

"Yea! Whoo hoo! Way to go! Nice one!" Inuyasha yelled. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yea... tons..."

The hanyou glanced down at the bored girl. She was in her chair very dazed out and bored looking. Very glum. "What's wrong?"

"I'M BORED! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! I hate going to these things!" The girl stood up . "I'm gonna go get something go eat. You want something?"

"Yea, I'll have a large popcorn a ..."

"Get me this, get me that. 'I'm hungry' he says. He just ate his stupid **_DEHYDRATED PORK_**, how can you be hungry?!"

"Excuse me, miss, did you just say dehy-"

"Never mind. My friend got it... silly really." Kagome looked back to see who she was talking to, but a hand had found its way around her waist. "Uh..." She looked up into the eyes of the stranger.

"Hey, I'm Koga. Nice to meet ya my little lady!" This 'Koga' winked when he spoke 'little lady'.

"Uh, my name's Kagome." She said nervously.

"So, you're the Higurashi girl everyone's talking about? I'm a fan to any pretty lady.

-another wink- Why don't you come sit with me at the game. I could sure use the company."

"Um, sorry. I'm already sitting with someone..." Kagome blushed as she walked up to the counter. "I'll have a large popcorn..."

--

"Stupid wench, left in the middle of my talking..." Inuyasha grumbled as he followed his nose to where Kagome stood... WITH A GUY!!! "Ka-Kagome?!"

"Hm? Inuyasha! How good to see you! This is Koga!" She said pointing to the guy standing beside her.

"This is him, huh?" Koga said walking over to the alarmed half demon. "Name's Koga... And you just MUST be Inuyasha. Kagome here had told me so many good and wonderful things about you!"

"What did you do to her, you dirt bag, wolf cub!"

"Ah, ya noticed. I suppose all half breeds are half wits too... But just to keep our cool I never touched a hair on my Kagome's head."

"YOUR KAGOME? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Boys! Stop acting like 3 year olds!" Kagome said pushing the two apart then stood next to Inuyasha.

"Well, Kagome. I hate to leave you in the incapable hands of that runt of a litter mutt face -demon red eyes by Inuyasha at this point- so if you ever need to get away, here's my number." Koga handed Kagome a small slip of paper. "As for you, you albino runt-"

"No! You oughta be put down for rabies!" Inuyasha shouted, gathering the attention of the crowding people.

"Well, the half wit sees it! I supposed you got your 4th grade diploma recently? How do you put up with him, Kagome. I truly don't understand."

"Eheh heh..." Kagome smiled nervously.

"Come on Kagome. Almost half time." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her back to their seats.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! Talking to a stranger like that?!"

The girl grinned, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?! Me?! Over THAT pig?! Psht! You gotta be kidding!" It could have been believable had he not started blushing. Inuyasha sat back down in his seat with a scowl on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to announce our Half Time shoot out! -applause- And I am especially honored to say we have 2 special guests with us! -more applause- Would Kagome and Inuyasha kindly come down to center court?"

Both of the announced groaned, but made their way down and around.

The view was entirely different standing from the half court line. You have all lights on you, most of the country is watching your every move, and there's no room for mistakes.

"Here kid, shoot." The announcer said handing Inuyasha a ball.

"What- but I don't-"

"Shoot it kid."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "It's not going to my fault when everyone leaves and wants their money back..."

Inuyasha walked up to the free throw line and positioned himself. "Well-" -swish!-

"Nice one, Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Try the three point!"

"But I..."

"DO IT!" Kagome threatened. "pwease?"

The crowd cheered as Inuyasha walked back behind the high arch on the court.

"Well, if he makes this folks, he could win that prize money of five hundred dollars!!!"

!... O... money in involved. Now things are happening!

The hanyou started to enjoy having all these people cheer for him. "You can do it, Inuyasha!"

-swish and cheering-

"My goodness folks! This could be a first! If the half court shot goes in..."

"Gimme that!" Inuyasha said as he walked to the half court line.

The audience when dead silent. Inuyasha inhaled and shot...

---

"Well, you tried." Kagome said in the limo ride back home. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Yea, yea. Whatever."

Unfortunately, it was a rim roller. He did, however, manage the five hundred dollars...

"Just think! Tomorrow is a new day!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Well, what's got you so happy, Ms. Bubbly?"

"Hey now!"

"You're an all star!!!!"

0.o

o.0

o.o

0.0

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at the other end of the limo. "MIROKU!"

.:---:.

A/N: wee! 5 pages!!! ((Beta: Do you mean in writing or typing cuz I got 11 in typing.)) Phew! I'm tired... really... I'd do responses for reviews... but I'm tired... must...test...drool resistancy.....NO! just attempting to put my contacts back in HANDLESS!!! Yea, it's this new tactic that my dentist told me to do at my last parent teacher conferens....what the heck am I typing... I'm going bed DAMMIT! I'm TIRED!!!!!! ((Beta: Me too! How about you readers? You tired also? I just got back from school which I had been crying all day cuz I broke the camera and that costs about 500 dollars to get a new one! O.O!! I'll stop now. Hee hee!))

On a happier note! I JUST SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE, **AND** I LOWERD MY CHOLESTEROL!!!!!! YAAAA!!!!

DEHYDTRATED WATER!!! Directions: To create, just add H2O!!!

Sour starbursts... use responsibly... . .

Wee!!!!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta Reader: Silver Koi 43v3r


	7. Day 6 The Water Park

Day 6 – The Water Park

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Ooooo...." The sleeping girl rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head tightly.

"Let's try Prince charming, then..." the mysterious voice said.

Our morning wake-up call walked into the living room to meet another. "Your turn."

The other snickered childishly. This "other" was shorter, and crept into the hanyou's room.

-silence-

"AIEEEEE!!!"

–crash-

"Ow.... SHIPPO!"

"Eheh heh..." The small kid ran back to where his accomplice awaited on the couch. "Mission accomplished!"

Inuyasha stormed out of his room with a pissed off face. His left ear twitched furiously. "So, Shippo. You enjoy making people deaf?!"

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Kagome came out of her room wiping the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Come here you little brat!" The hanyou yelled beginning to chase the kitsune around the house.

Miroku made his way around the battle sight and to where Kagome stood with her bath robe draped over her pajama covered body. "Good morning!"

"...hi..."

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Ah! Sango! Glad to see you!" Kagome scuttled off to meet up with her personal advisor out of people range. "So, what are we up to today?"

Sango glanced at her clipboard. "You both will be attending a water park just out of town."

-Miroku in background: grinning and thinking _Where there's water...there's women....where there's women... THERE'S BIKINI'S!!!_-

"Really? That's not so bad. Hey, Inuyasha. Shut up for a second and listen." Kagome called over the racket.

The hanyou and kitsune paused in mid fight. "What?!"

"We gotta go!" Kagome shouted jumping over the mess and heading towards her room.

"Go where?" Inuyasha asked tossing the small kid to the side and standing up.

"Water park!" The girl shouted from her room.

-

Meanwhile, Miroku slid closer to where Sango stood observing the cluttered house with her eyes wide. "This is what your friend lives in?"

"Yup." -Silence- "Soooooo.......will you be going as well?"

Sango arched her left brow, "...If I say yes what happens?"

"Oh, nothing!" Miroku lied, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Then... yes...but can I – HEY! Where are you going?!" The girl shouted after the quickly disappearing boy.

"Be right bAAAAaack!" He yelled as he skipped away. ((Beta: O.o. One strange guy isn't he?))

---

"Kagome, are you ready to go yet?! You've been in there a half an hour!" Inuyasha yelled through Kagome's door.

Inside, the girl held 2 suits up in the mirror. _Ah, which one?!_ "Just a second!!!" She yelled turning to the door quickly then back.

"Hurry up! We're leaving!"

Kagome tossed one aside and quickly put the remaining one on. "Coming!" She shouted grabbing a hair brush and hair band. She grabbed her sandals by the front door, then made her way outside. She wasn't watching the sidewalk ahead of her so she ran right into the back of someone. "Hey..." Kagome stood up and was met by the curious gaze of Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry."

Inuyasha just shook his head and continued walking to the approaching limo. "What is it with you women and getting ready for such small things? I mean, you're just going to get your hair messed up anyway. What's the point in it? Women are confusing... I mean, sure it's great when they look nice but-" Seeing the strange looks he was getting from Kagome he stopped talking. Both of them then quickly stepped in the limo and were seated. After several minutes of eerie silence, Inuyasha had enough. "What are those looks you're giving me? It's creeping me out..."

"You talk too much." Kagome said as she pulled her hair back. "Maybe we should get you a muzzle or something to keep your mouth shut."

"Hey! I resent that! You make it sound like I'm some pet that's gone wild and needs company." The hanyou said crossing his arms over his chest and fake pouting.

Kagome reached up and tweaked an (irresistible) ear. "What's wrong with that? It's nice not to be alone." Realizing their situation, both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"We'll be there shortly. It's quite, and surprisingly, not to mention abnormally, warm out. The sun will be hot in the afternoon so I suggest sunscreen," Sango said through the window. She was already applying the lotion to her body and attempting to reach spots on her back.

"Having trouble? Let me put it on..." Miroku began to say.

"Miroku! No! Please tell me why I let you come?"

The boy in the front seat smiled, or grinned, one or the other. "Because. Now hand me the sunscreen..."

"Miroku, NO!"

–window is being rolled up-

"I feel bad for the driver." Kagome said softly as she began to apply the white cream to her body.

"Toss me some." Inuyasha said.

Kagome handed the bottle to the hanyou as she attempted to reach spots on her back. "Ack! Um... you do my back, I do yours?"

"Uh...I suppose..." Inuyasha squirted the lotion in his hand then slowly massaged it onto the girl's back.

"Mmm... That feels good..." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha blushed, but continued to rub in the cream. After a while he pulled away. "Done already?"

"Yea, now like you said, do mine. Wench." He added for the final touch. Both swiveled on the seat to face opposite directions. Kagome took her time as well. She rubbed around his neck and shoulders delicately, just as he had done. "Feels good." Now time for Kagome to blush.

"We're here." Sango said quickly.

---

"Well, have fun you two! Sango and I are going off this way..."

"Miroku, we are not!"

Miroku had a puppy-dog face look on. "Pweeeeeze?"

Sango, not wanting to be rude, accepted. "See you guys around!" She called out.

Inuyasha and Kagome were left with their own options. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her. "Race ya." They both said.

"Last one down buys drinks!" Inuyasha yelled stripping his shirt and tossing it aside, taking off with demon speed towards the slides.

Kagome, however, wasn't far behind. "No fair, dog boy!"

"HA! Not my fault!" Inuyasha called back.

The two were practically neck to neck – if they hadn't gotten in trouble first. But, they stood, nonetheless, at the bottom of the waterslide stairs, looking up at the many steps just waiting to be climbed. "After you," The hanyou said, motioning like a gentleman for Kagome to go first.

_What's he up to?_ Kagome thought as she started up slowly backwards, waiting for the half demon to do something unexpected. He just stood there, inspecting his claws innocently. "Okay...whatever you say..." She finally took off as fast as she could up the seemingly forever stairs and arrived shortly at the top half out of breath. When she looked up at the line, however, she saw Inuyasha standing there with his hands on his hips tauntingly. "How the heck did you-"

He pointed over the railing. "Took the elevator." He joked. But seeing the questioning look, he replied, "I jumped...?"

"oooOOOOooo.... Hey, cheater! You're gonna pay for that!" Kagome threatened getting in the line next to him.

"Nuh uh."

"Yea huh."

"Nuh uh."

"YES huh."

"NUH uh."

"Hey! You two ready?" The girl lifeguard said at the entrance to the long tubes of speeding water.

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha. "We're racing." She said with a grin.

"K. Just a second." She glanced over the side to see both slides clear. "Get ready..." She said very unenthused like voice. "Go."

Kagome gave a good tug at the bar she held onto to get good speed. _Heh, I'll win this for sure! I've never lost ONCE! Not even against my hyper little brother...prepare to pay... just like my brother Souta!_

.:---:.

Inuyasha, using his demon strength, was off like lightening. _That wench doesn't know who she's racing!_ With his natural agility, he was sure to win!

From the top of the deck, it looked like a tie. Sango and Miroku awaited them at the top to be the unofficial judges. "Well, who does it look like so far?" Sango asked leaning against the railing.

Miroku walked up next to her. "Hm, they're so close, it's hard to tell, really." After they both splashed, Kagome appeared to be the faster of the two. "Well...?"

"I say Kagome. She looked just a sliver faster."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Let's go down and tell them." He stepped into the path of the water and waited for Sango to do the same in the one next to him. She just looked at him. "Race down?"

"Oh. Remember, no cheating." She said getting in and waiting for the signal from the girl to go.

---

"I so won!"

"No, I did!"

"Nuh uh! I did!"

"I was so down faster than you!"

-splash!-sploosh!-

Kagome and Inuyasha paused their fight to see who came down. Miroku quickly was up and standing next to his friend. "Guess what?"

"Your stomach is bigger than your brain?"

"Ha ha. You lose." Miroku said with a grin.

"Very funny. Did you see if I won?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ha ha. You lose!" Miroku repeated.

"Does he need to spell it out?" Kagome said stepping in front of the fumbling hanyou. "Y-O-U L-O-S-E."

"Ha ha. You lose!" Miroku said once again.

"Shut up! I **CAN'T** have lost! Not to her! Not a... **_GIRL!!_**"

"WOMEN ARE BETTER! THEY ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!!" Kagome shouted as a kid splashed down the slide behind her.

"Are you a blonde in disguise or something?" The hanyou asked as another kid swam behind him.

"Well, you know what? I got a blonde joke just for you! Ok, you ready? Why are blonde jokes so short?" Kagome asked putting her hands across her chest in a "ha, prove it" way.

"So the blondes don't look so stupid when they forget the answer!" Inuyasha spat back.

"SO MEN CAN REMEMBER THEM!" Kagome laughed menacingly.

Sango and Miroku gave up and were now sitting on the side at a table. "They'll never learn will they?"

"Just be patient, Sango. This may look hopeless now, but I've seen relationships like that. They'll take a turn sooner or later, whether it's earlier or later." Miroku said as he sipped the soda the two recently bought.

-

"I suppose what they say is true then?" Kagome asked kind of quiet like, with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Was all the hanyou could say.

"Guys are just the rough draft of humans! Women are the final masterpiece! HA! Can't help it there if I'm a girl or not!" She said and dove under, seeing the threatening looks she was getting.

"You little wench!" Inuyasha chased Kagome down and resurfaced with the underwater girl. "You're gonna get it!"

"No! Stop! I'm sorry!" Kagome laughed as the inu hanyou began tickling her.

"It's payback time!" Inuyasha then picked her up and tossed her a short distance away. With a loud splash, he grinned in satisfaction... But coming up was taking a lot longer than she should have. _She didn't...did she?_ But a sudden force forward made him realize she had snuck around from behind!

"Gotcha!" Kagome now stood with her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. Inuyasha just smirked back. "Had enough yet?" She asked as the boy stood up in front of her.

"Oh, no. This is just beginning." He said bending over to come face to face with Kagome. "You've still got two whole weeks with me yet. I don't want this nightmare to turn into a dreamland for you."

"Well, isn't this a small world! Hey Kagome!"

The girl looked to the pool edge and saw Koga standing there. "Hey! How are ya?" She asked swimming over.

"I'm great, seeing you here. What's mutt face up to? He ain't being nasty, is he?"

Inuyasha growled. "None of your business."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped to sit on the ledge. "So, watcha doin here? You don't look like you're going swimming."

He wasn't. Jean shorts and a t-shirt. "Na. Just passin through. You wanna come have a soda or something?"

-a flaming Inuyasha in the background-

"Sure! I'd love to!" Kagome said getting out. "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Koga and Kagome walked off to the small concession and talked happily the whole way.

"A few minutes she says?!" The hanyou shouted. He trudged through the water to the edge and just sat there – doing nothing.

...-poke-...-poke-..."Hey," –poke fun, poke fun- "You dead?"

"Go away kid, not now."

"...'s that you Inuyasha?"

"Shippo?! Great..." Inuyasha jumped back in and floated away.

"Hey! Come here!"

---

"So, Kagome. How's life at the dog house with dog breath?"

Kagome looked over at the person sitting across from her. "You mean Inuyasha? Fine I s'pose Why d'ya ask?"

Koga just shrugged and took a drink of his soda. "He seems...rough." He set the can down with a small clank. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" the girl blushed as the silence grew.

"Come spend the rest of your time away from home with me. Wadda ya say?"

"She says no." Both Kagome and Koga look to see Inuyasha walking their way with dripping hair and shorts with towel in hand.

It must have been the sunlight because when a well-tanned and (had-to-have-been) worked out body appeared in her face, Kagome got red. _What am I blushing for?_ "Inu...yasha?"

"Yea, wench. Who else?"

"Hey, dog breath, get outta here. Me and my Kagome got something we gotta talk about, ALONE." Koga said as he stood up to face Inuyasha. "Get lost."

"Back off creep. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I'd treat her better than you would!"

"You'd only sweet talk a women to get their money and then drop them like hot coals!"

"Boys!" Kagome stood up between the two arguing and put them both at arms length. "Stop it! You're acting like college kids!"

"We are college kids!" They shouted in unison. (my dad does that all the time, it's annoying!)

"Come on, Kagome, let's get going." The hanyou said grabbing the girl and pulling her to the exit.

"But we just got here!" Kagome whined.

"Shut up. Come on." Inuyasha continued to keep a hold of Kagome's arm as they exited the gates.

"Wha – where are we going? LET GO!" Kagome tugged her am free and turned to look the hanyou in the face. "What was that for back there? Koga was just trying to be nice. You should try it once." Inuyasha just hung his head down so his face was covered by his bangs. His fist by his side made his knuckles go white. "What's your problem? Ever since Koga showed up, you've been-"

"SHUT UP. That ... runt of a wolf just doesn't give me a good impression. He's got womanizer all over his scent." Inuyasha turned his back towards Kagome.

_Was he... concerned? Over something so – small?_

---back at the house---

"Did you have fun Sango?"

"Yea, actually, I did."

Kagome got wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yea. Miroku isn't so bad of a guy once you get to know him." Sango leaned back in her chair. "How about you?"

Kagome looked down at the soda can in her hands with a small blush. "We... didn't stay real long. But things were fun while it lasted."

Sango nodded. "Well, just to tell you, you're free by contest to do whatever you want tomorrow." She got up and walked to the front door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kagome sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes. After a while, she got up and walked to her room to get ready for bed. It was, after all, 11:30-ish. As she walked by Inuyasha's room, she stopped and knocked. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

The door opened and Inuyasha stood against the frame of the door. "Didn't give me much choice there, didya?"

"Well..."

"...Well what?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head and looked away. "Never mind. It's something silly anyway."

"Well, aren't you a smart one." The hanyou poked a finger at Kagome's shoulder. "Shoo." Once again, the door shut.

"Just to tell you, we aren't doing anything tomorrow."

"Great!" Came a reply. Kagome just shrugged and walked to her room for a good night's sleep. _Good night, Inuyasha..._

.:---:.

Meanwhile, outside, Sango and Miroku walked along the sidewalk for several blocks. Though it was night, the full moon and streetlights lit the way. "Uh, thanks for a great day, Miroku. It was fun." Sango place her hands in her pockets.

"Yea. No prob." Miroku replied running his hand through his hair, then placing them in his back pockets. They walked in silence again for several minutes. "Well, this is my stop." The boy gestured to the house just to their left. "I'll see ya later, then."

"Yea. Bye." Sango waved as Miroku just stood there. "Aren't you going to go?"

"Don't I get a good bye hug?"

"Oi..." Sango wrapped her hands around the boy's neck and hugged him. "Eg...." –slap-

"Call me! You have my number!" Miroku ran up the sidewalk to his house and quickly disappeared inside.

"No I..." Sango put her hands in her back pockets then pulled out a piece of paper... "So he wasn't just groping me then..." She whipped out her cell phone and called for a ride home.

.:---:.

A/N

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE**: the "...wait dehy-": they were trying to ask what the heck they meant by the dehydrated food items. It's really just something Inuyasha said in the restaurant to confuse Kagome, is all. Sorry for the confusion!!!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta Reader: Silver Koi 43v3r


	8. Day 7 The Day Out

**Disclaimer**: Keep on forgetting these so this will go to every chapter I'm ever going to post…-clears throat and takes a deep breath- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT RUMIKO TAKAHSHI HAS CREATED! -exits then comes back- Forgot I had to give you the chapter…hee hee sorry -scratches the back of her head nevously-

**Day 7** –_ The Day Out_

Choosing to sleep in, Inuyasha rolled over lazily in his bed. With the covers half off the bed and the other half across his body. He looked quite like a little kid the way he snored as his chest heaved when he breathed in then flattened as he breathed out, nice, slow even breaths.

But you had to admit, it WAS cute! Or, well, that's what Kagome thought when she'd opened the door to wake him up for breakfast. Instead, she leaned against the doorframe and smiled. He may be a jerk, but everyone has to give in sometime. _A few more minutes…_ she told herself and walked back to the kitchen.

Kagome had prepared an entire feast with the way she cooked! From eggs to bacon and all the way back to pancakes and waffles! Everything. Man, when she needed to, this girl could COOK!

A few minutes passed and just as Kagome was going to go and wake up Inuyasha, he walked out. Though he only wore shorts, Kagome managed to stifle the blush to a moderate reddened face. "Good morning!" The cook said cheerfully and set the last of the breakfast on the small, cramped table when she returned with Inuyasha following sluggishly behind.

The hanyou looked around a big confused. "What's all this for?" He asked sitting down.

"Oh, nothing. I just woke up and felt like making breakfast!" Kagome said as she put some dishes and pans into the sink. "Well, dig in before it gets cold."

Inuyasha just eyed Kagome suspiciously. "So…lemme get this straight. You got up and made all this just…because?" She smiled and sat down next to him. "Oooookkkk….."

The girl dug in and began eating heartily. Seeing as she hadn't kneeled over from poison, the boy dug in. "Hey…this ain't bad!" He said with wide eyes and a mouthful of food.

"I never said it was going to be." Kagome added.

"Good morning!" Said a voice from the front room.

"What's Sango doing here? Isn't she not supposed to be here?" Inuyasha asked standing up to greet his guest.

"Um…Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she cut in front of him.

"What?" He asked seeing Sango quickly closing the door.

"Clothes…" She whispered and pushed him hard towards his room

"Hey!" He shouted as Kagome shut the door and soon reappeared in the kitchen, greeting Sango. "Hi Sango!"

The girl just glanced around at all the food, the pots and the pans that laid around the kitchen. "…Hi…What's with all this stuff?"

"Oh, I made breakfast." Kagome said picking some pots and pans up then placing them into the sink. "What brings you around these parts?" She asked wiping her hands on a dish rag.

Sango blushed a bit. "You mean… Miroku isn't here yet?"

"No. Haven't seen him. Why? You two going somewhere?" Kagome asked.

"Well…kinda…" Sango said sitting down at the table. Her cell phone rang from somewhere in her purse. "'Scuse me…" She said, walking back to the front room.

Inuyasha chose that time to come back to the real world dressed and ready for action! "Where's Sango?"

"She got a phone call," Kagome said cleaning the last of the dishes off. "Well…"

"…Well what?" The hanyou asked sitting back down at the table.

"What are you planning to do on the day off?"

"Shopping."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kagome asked looking flabbergasted that Inuyasha would say such a thing. "Did you just say shopping?!"

"That would be Sango." He said pointing to the girl entering the room. "Wait…SHOPPING?! NOOOO!"

"That's right. Slight change of plans… Have fun you two!" She said walking out. "Bye for now!"

Kagome got the evil smirk. "Well… you heard her! Let's get ready for some heavy duty shopping time!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Me and my big mouth…

**#flashback#**

_"Live with it. At least it's not shopping or some girlie thing like that…"_

**#end#**

"Why me…fate just HAD to have me with that stupid thing I never even signed up for…now they're making me pay by going SHOPPING?! Could this nightmare get any worse?! … Hm?" Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome walk out of her room with a pair of hip-hugger capris and a plain light blue T on. "Where are you going looking so nice?"

"Well, a girl can't go shopping if she looks like a slob!" Kagome said grabbing her small purse off the counter, walking out of the kitchen. "You coming or not?"

"I, uh, suppose." Inuyasha followed the girl out the door to see the vehicle they'd take on their morning/afternoon out – a '61 red Ferrari! "You've GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

Kagome, being nice, took the passenger side. "Well, let's get going!"

"You bet!" Inuyasha was quickly in the driver seat and off like lightening. "So, where are we going first?"

"Uh, take a right up here… then go straight 3 blocks… and a left…"

---

After driving around for what seemed like hours, the two ended up in the mall not more than 6 blocks from their house…0.o

"About damn time too!" Inuyasha shouted slamming the door and leaning against the car with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, wasn't the car worth it though?" Kagome said walking around and pulling his arm. "Now let's go! Time's a tickin!"

"Slow down! It's not like there's someone stalking us!"

"Wait for me!"

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as the small kid jumped into her arms.

"Mom and dad say you two gotta baby-sit me." The hanyou's eyes went wide. "And as a baby-sitter, you can't hurt me, or else you don't get paid."

"No! Nuh uh! You are NOT staying with us!" Inuyasha said picking Shippo up by the tail.

"Inuyasha! I swear you need a collar or something…" Kagome said taking Shippo back. "Just let him stay. What harm can he do?"

--

" 'What harm can he do?' you say!" Inuyasha said in a girly mocking tone. "I told you that brat was trouble."

"He…he spent all my money!!!" Kagome said looking at the kid who walked a few paces ahead eating an ice cream cone. "I can't believe it…I didn't even get ANYTHING!" Inuyasha nudged her. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for taking a seemingly innocent kid on a shopping trip in a toy store. He took my money too! Thank you very much miss, 'Oh, just let him stay!'" The hanyou said sarcastically again. "And I get stuck carrying the bags!" Inuyasha now held about 6 different store bags filled with little kid goodies.

"Ugh… could this day get any worse!"

"DON'T SAY THAT! IT WILL NOW WENCH! Damn you're stupid!"

"You shouldn't say stuff like that in front of Shippo! You'll teach him bad manners!" Kagome said playfully slugging the hanyou walking beside her.

"You think I really give a damn?" Inuyasha said mocking her. "I dare you to stop me!"

"UGH! SHUT UP AND SIT!"

Ironically, Inuyasha tripped over a chair and fell over. "…What the hell was that all about?" He asked standing up.

"I don't know what came over me… it was like… I don't know…" Kagome pinkened slightly. "Let's just get back to our job."

"And that would be?"

"…Baby-sitting?" Kagome said matter-of-factly. "Oi, so much for shopping I suppose…"

"Who said that? We'll just have to get some more money, that's all." The hanyou walked on in front of Kagome to catch the kid they're supposed to be watching.

_Did he just…? Naw…_ "Hey, wait up!"

"Kagome! Hi!"

The girl spun around to see Sango and Miroku running their way. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She began walking as not to lose Inuyasha and Shippo up ahead.

"Oh, just hanging out." Miroku said. "Where's Inuyasha at? He didn't just ditch you did he?"

"No, he's up ahead with Shippo." Kagome explained.

"INUYASHA!"

"STUPID KID!" –bam!-

"KAGOME!" Shippo was quickly running back her way and in her arms. "Inuyasha's being mean again!"

"He is, is he?" The girl said with a sly look on her face. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" With only the entire mall watching, she walked up to the hanyou who was also stomping her way and stopped him. "Inuyasha…" she said softly with a glint of mischievousness in her eye.

"Yea, what?" He asked roughly.

Kagome slipped her hands around his waist and pulled him close, making him blush. "Please stop hurting Shippo, he doesn't like it when you do that." She let a finger tap his nose and leaned in, awkwardly close. "Please?"

"Uh…" The hanyou was speechless. This girl who was just yelling at her was now smothering him with strange and out of character actions. What else was he supposed to do?! Then the unthinkable happened --- she kissed him. Not just a friendly peck on the cheek, but a full mouth to mouth kiss that shocked the hell out of everyone watching – mainly Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha jerked away fiercely. "WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Kagome blushed. "I only wanted you to stop… was a kiss so bad?"

"A little extreme if you ask me! What are you crazy?!" The hanyou yelled, still oblivious to the staring crowd.

Kagome walked towards the confused Shippo watching from a distance, "Let's go, Shippo." She said keeping her back to the people watching her from behind.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked Miroku after Inuyasha shook his head and walked off after the two.

"Beats me.

---

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked as Kagome sat on a bench in the middle of an isle crying silently.

"It's nothing." Kagome said letting a tear slide down her face and land with a small plink on her leg. "We should find Inuyasha and go."

"What about me?"

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. Kagome's mad and I don't know why." Shippo said as the hanyou sat down next to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder, only to have it shrugged away.

"She… is?" Inuyasha asked trying to comfort her as much as he can without doing anything. Seeing as every time he tries something, it goes wrong.

"Just leave me alone! I wanna go home…" Kagome mumbled.

"Only if you quite your blabbering!" Inuyasha said standing up and starting to slowly walk away.

"I'm not blabbering!" She said running in front of Inuyasha and stopping him.

"Ok then, crying!"

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT!"

"…"

"Hey, it worked last time." Kagome said hopefully. Inuyasha sighed and slung the jacket he'd managed to buy over his shoulder. "Dough-head!"

"You're the dough-head!"

Kagome mumbled incoherent profanities and grabbed the bags, letting Shippo walk completely carefree in front of her. _Stupid Inuyasha. He always ruins EVERYTHING!_

Meanwhile, in the Ferrari, _Stupid girl. And annoying. Won't she ever learn?_ Kagome had somehow managed to slip into the vehicle without his knowledge and was sitting there cross-armed and pouty faced. "What's your problem?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

The girl twirled in her seat to face Inuyasha. "Didn't you see them? If… "it" hadn't happened, then we'd have been split up!" She yelled.

"Them? Who's "them"?" The boy asked leaning closer. _Wait… did she just say…WE?_

Kagome sighed and slouched back down in the seat. "Never mind. And don't even THINK about talking to me on the way home. I don't want to hear any of it!"

Inuyasha was still confused over what she had said. _…we'd have been split up!_ She sounded as if she didn't want to. But, the way she acted, Kagome wanted to leave. So… why argue over not going? Did she really want to stay with him that much??? "Whatever…" Inuyasha started the vehicle and made his way to the main street. However, instead of heading to his house, he went the opposite direction, and into the parking lot of an ice cream parlor!

"Wha… Why?" Kagome asked looking from Inuyasha to the building.

"Keh, I don't know. I thought the squirt would like it, seeing as we're the ones who got stuck baby-sitting him." Inuyasha said getting out. "Well, you comin'?"

Shippo looked to Kagome, who was looking at him, and both smiled. "Yup. We're coming." Kagome said getting out with the small boy right behind her.

--

"I'll have a strawberry shake."

"I want a chocolate cone, Kagome!"

The girl smiled and lifted Shippo up to the counter, "Tell them yourself! You're old enough!" She said happily.

"Um… can I have a chocolate cone, please?" The boy asked nicely. The older woman behind the counter smiled and said, "Of course!"

"What about you, Inuyasha? Don't you want something?" Kagome asked putting Shippo down and looking over at him.

"Naw. I'm fine." He said pulling out a wallet from his pocket.

"I thought you said you didn't have any money left!" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just smirked back. "Selfish jerk…" She looked down to see the boy shifting impatiently from one foot to the other. "Why don't you go pick out someplace to sit Shippo!"

"Okay!" The little boy leapt off and quickly found a booth near the back.

Kagome carried her and Shippo's ice cream and walked to where the boy sat. "There's yours!" She said handing him the cone. Kagome sat down on the seat across from the small boy and took a sip of the shake. Inuyasha came and sat down next to Shippo, conveniently across from Kagome. "I see you gave in." She said seeing the small vanilla cone he held in his hand.

"I figured, what the heck, everybody else was." So they sat there for several minutes enjoying their shake and cones in silence. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "Well, looks like everyone's just about done, wadda ya say we go home and chill the rest of the afternoon?"

"When are your parents coming back, Shippo?" Kagome asked, ignoring the angry look Inuyasha gave her after partially interrupting him.

"Oh, there still at home. I just wanted to come along with you guys!"

-…major sigh and sweat drop insert!-

"I vote going home too!" Kagome agreed, setting her shake down. Unbeknownst to her, there was a small bit of the ice cream drink on her nose.

"Ahem…" Inuyasha said motioning towards the nose. Kagome didn't get it. She sniffed, "I don't smell anything…"

"AHEM…" He said holding up a napkin.

"What? Something on my face?" She asked taking a napkin to her mouth and cheeks, but not the nose.

"Ugh… come here." Inuyasha said pulling her over and wiping the excess ice cream from her face. "See?"

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Kagome said sitting back in her seat. "I'm ready to go home!"

"You've gotten a lot more bubbly than before. What's with the change of tune?" Inuyasha asked getting up and walking in front of Kagome.

"Oh nothing!" She said in an eerie tone of voice.

Shippo walked a few paces behind. _They'll be thankful for what I did for them one day._

--

When you can't think of something to do, what DO you do? I mean, you've been sitting around, staring at someone, then you suddenly start laughing and think of something to do. Like play Catch Phrase. Even though you've been playing it most of the afternoon, it's still a game. But where do those sudden ideas come from? I'd like to know. So would our two "love-birds".

Kagome looks down at the small gadget with the word "pheasant" on it. _Um… what to say???_ "Uh, big bird! Will break your headlights if you hit it! Uh…"

Inuyasha just stared at the girl. Her mouth was moving, but he didn't hear anything, seeing as he had only heard the first clue, _big bird_. _What?! Big bird is from Sesame Street…what the hell…?! Why is Big bird in this game?!_ The buzzer brought him back to his senses.

Shippo yelled out the word before time ran out. "Did I get it?"

"Yea, you did, Shippo. Well, you didn't say anything the whole time, Inuyasha! What is your little black hole brain thinking?" Kagome asked handing Inuyasha the machine.

"What does Big Bird have to do with pheasant? He's from Sesame Street."

Both Kagome and Shippo look at each other and burst out laughing. "YOU THOUGHT IT WAS **THAT** BIG BIRD?!?!?! Aahahahahahaha!!!"

"What? What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Big bird! As in, BIG DESTRUCTION! Not Big Bird like from the kid's show! You're brain is messed up!" Kagome said falling into the hanyou's lap laughing. "You have serious problems…" She suggested folding her arms and looking up at him.

"You've been acting weird all day. What's up with that?!" Inuyasha asked. The girl just smiled and rolled onto the floor.

"Nothing!" She said innocently. Kagome stood up and began walking to her room. "Well, it's getting late. Shippo, you might wanna head home buddy!"

"Okay. Thanks you guys! You're the best!" He said as he disappeared out the front door.

That left the hanyou sitting alone on the couch. _Well… now what?_ He asked himself. _It's early for bed… what… to… do…_

"Oh by the way, I was talking with Sango earlier, we're going on a cruise for the next week, you might want pack tonight!" Kagome called from her room.

! "...WHAT?!"

.:---:.

**A/N:** yea, we'll leave it there! So, yup, a cruise for the next week! –wink!- oh, what to do… got suggestions? I've never been on one, but from movies and what people tell me, I think I've got some possibilities… but if you know some … "romantic" events they could do… lemme know!!! (Beta: I'm going on a cruise his spring! It's suppose to be really kool!)

I'm going to work on another story now! Talk to ya later!

chibi-inuyasha-girl

**Chibi-Manny**: well…maybe she'll ask her question…maybe she won't!! We'll have to wait and see!!

Beta Reader: SilverKoi43v3r (reread this so many times that I think I know every line . Kami help me! Lol)


	9. Day 8 The Cruise

BEFORE YOU KILL ME… THEY WILL FIGHT… BUT DON'T WORRY, THEY'LL MAKE UP LATER!!!! PROMISE!!! And if you don't get it… you'll see in a bit…

**Chibi-Manny:** sorry, don't know how to play shuffleboard!! :( sorry!!

Day 8 – The Cruise

Well, with only having been told 6 hours before, about going away for a week, Inuyasha spent that time trying to get everything he needed for a week. Clothes, shoes, and any other strange things might needed for this trip.

Kagome, on the other hand, was ready about a day in advance, having had some insight from Sango. She sat patiently at 6:30 in the morning on the couch half asleep waiting for Inuyasha to finish. "Hurry up! Sango will be here any minute!" She called to the rushing hanyou in the back room.

"SHUT UP!" Was his response.

"He's running around like my brother in a toy store on a sale day…" Kagome mumbled to herself. _What's next?_ Inuyasha then appeared with several bags slung over his shoulders and managing one in his mouth. Kagome attempted to stifle a laugh. "Well… what? Are you, finally ready to go?" She asked with a smile on her face. Honestly, he looked like a dog with a bone in his mouth.

"Etch juscsht 'et outta 'ere!" Inuyasha grumbled out, walking to the front door and dropping the bags down. "Are you coming, wench?" He yelled back.

"What about breakfast?" Kagome asked standing up. "Don't you want to eat?"

-CODE RED!-

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE YELLING AT ME TO HURRY UP CAUSE SANGO WOULD BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES, AND **NOW** YOU'RE TELLING ME WE HAVE TIME TO EAT **_BREAKFAST?!_** Damn, wench! Make up your mind!" The hanyou yelled throwing a fit into the kitchen. He slammed himself down onto a chair and folded his arms on the table. "Well? Where is it?"

Kagome let out a little nervous laughter. "Well, I meant… something quick… to eat on the road…" She ducked for cover behind a chair.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"Eh heh, heh, heh…" Kagome backed away slowly and managed to escape to the living room. "Phew! I thought I was a goner there for a second…" Outside, a horn beeped. "OhlookatthatSango'sherelet'sgo!" Kagome said all in one breath and ran out the door with her bags. She decided leaving the angry hanyou behind for now… seeing as he was busy … uh… with "stuff".

"What's the hurry Kagome?" Sango asked when she saw Kagome throw her bags in the back of the limo and scurry to the other end. "I thought you wanted to savor the vacation?"

"Just go! Before he gets out here!" The girl shouted from the back of the vehicle.

"Before who-" But Sango was cut off when she heard the door slam behind her. "Good morning Inuyasha. Something wrong?"

"NOTHING." He yelled forcefully, blowing by the surprised girl and throwing his bags in just as Kagome had done, but instead, he stayed at the back end, facing Kagome. "Well, well, aren't we lively?" He asked as soon as the door closed. "You make me run around with my head cut off and wake me up before the fricking sun is up! Then you enjoy torturing me with questions that I have to THINK about! No one is supposed to think this frickin early in the MORNING! DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled slamming a fist on the seat.

Kagome cowered in fear in the corner on the opposite end. _Note to self, NEVER! I REPEAT, **NEVER** PISS OFF A HANYOU IN THE MORNING! Well, it's not that I meant to…_ "Hey, just to let you know, I was up earlier than you. And I even thought more than you. Don't I get a little say in this?" She asked cautiously.

"NO!"

"Fine… fine. Be that way. But once we step out of this vehicle and the cameras and photographers see you act like a stubborn jerk, you'll be the laughing stock of the public. The world makes it look like everyone loves me. And they don't! In fact, you're one of the worst I've met!" Kagome explained relaxing a bit. "I'm only trying to help you, Inuyasha. I don't want to ruin your life. You can do that." She looked at Inuyasha across the seat. "Please don't be mad."

"…" Was Inuyasha's reponse and giving Kagome a cold stare in return.

_Well, can't say I didn't try,_ Kagome thought. She sighed and clicked on the tv that suddenly appeared since the last time they were in the vehicle. Unfortunately, there was nothing on.

---

Upon arriving at the cruise liner, Kagome and Inuyasha looked like they were a couple (a/n: evil laughter!!!) by the way they acted around each other. If you wouldn't have known they were fighting before they arrived, you wouldn't know they half hated each other!

Luckily, they didn't get stopped very much along the way to the large ship. They were escorted around the top deck, getting a mini tour of the place. "Here's the pool area…here's the dining area…" blah blah and so on and so forth.

Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha when their "guide" wasn't looking and whispered, "This is boring…"

"Talk about it…" He whispered back.

Now, according to Inuyasha, this is what the following conversation sounded like: "Blah blahdee blah. Blur blah blah blah blah… blah blah blah KOGA blah blah."

_KOGA?!_ "WHAT?!"

"Inuyasha, weren't you listening?" Kagome whispered, nudging him in the side. "Koga's the captain!"

…!!!!! Uh oh! Red flag! MENTAL LOCKDOWN!

"Koga… captain of a cruise liner?! With **ME** on it?! This isn't happening!" Inuyasha was now beginning to panic.

"Inuyasha relax!" Kagome said trying to keep the hanyou calm. "He's captain! Don't worry… we won't see him-"

"Hey, Kagome!" Came a voice from behind them.

_Don't turn around… pretend you didn't hear him… just don't…_ "Hey Koga." Kagome said dryly.

"How you doin? Coincidence seeing you here!" He cheerfully said putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I'd expect you to be in good health?"

"Uh, yea!" Kagome said unsure of the situation. "But look, Koga, I've got to go unpack my bags… and uh… stuff… So I'll see you around, alright?" She asked backing away slowly.

"Alright. You take care of yourself! See you tonight!" Koga smiled and winked, then turned around and talked to one of the women crew. "So, how've you been?..."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. _What a womanizer!_ She turned to see Inuyasha had already found his room, apparently. So she walked off to her room with her key in hand (they'd been given one upon boarding). It was somewhere on the first floor, but she didn't remember. _Maybe…here?_ She tried room E 64. Bingo! The key fit perfectly! (given it was a card key and would fit in ANY door…¬.¬) "Ah! Home away from home!"

The room was a very decent size. There was a single twin bed and a couch on the wall to her left. A dresser and recliner on the wall to her right, and on the far wall a window overlooking the ocean. Also a bathroom to her immediate left… hey, even a Jacuzzi from what she could tell.

Kagome glanced at the clock on the night-stand, 4:27. The ride here had taken longer than she'd thought. She rolled her luggage to the dresser and unpacked it fairly quickly. She wanted to get around the ship before it was over!

"There! All done!" Kagome placed her empty bags in the closet and went to the door. But the handle was turning! Was someone trying to kidnap her?!

The door swung open… "YOU!" The two said in unison.

"Damn! They did it again!" Inuyasha shouted throwing his baggage on the bed. "I'm gunna have a word with Sango when we get back…"

"Well, at least there's a couch this time." Kagome added for support.

… Both stared at each other.

"I get the bed!" They said in unison again.

Oh no…

"I am not taking the couch." Inuyasha said quickly after the "bed" incident.

"Well, neither am I!" Kagome replied. "Guess that leaves us with one choice…"

…Later that night…

"This doesn't get mentioned to ANYONE! Got it?" Inuyasha said turning the opposite way of Kagome.

"Fine by me!" The girl said facing the other way as well. At least today wasn't eventful. They wandered aimlessly on deck, not really doing anything. Supper wasn't very exciting either – except if you counted the 3 year old that had ran through naked… THAT was eventful… sort of… Kagome sighed and fell asleep.

Inuyasha had other thoughts, _I'm positive I saw someone I used to know… she looked – very familiar. Maybe it was my imagination… but I could've sworn it was Kikyo…_ He shrugged and fell asleep almost instantly.

.:---:.

A/N: okee dokee! Sorry for the wait! Major computer problems… sorry again…

Uh… I don't have anything to say! Ta ta for now!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta Reader: Silver Koi 43v3r


	10. Day 9 The Fateful Meeting

Eyea! On the cruise! Never been on one but what the heck! I'll give it a try!

 Day 9 – The Fateful Meeting

 The day started out like any other day. Kagome the first to get up; Inuyasha the late sleeper. Oddly, though, it was already almost 9 o'clock in the morning.

 Kagome buzzed through her shower and morning schedule and was quickly on deck wandering without any real purpose at all. She came across some kids that were already in the pool and were having a water fight. Their parents hardly appreciating the tidal wave that suddenly appeared. She chucked and continued. There were couples hugging and holding hands; looking over the rail at the calm water beyond the ship. Kagome sighed, happy for them, yet disappointed she couldn't be one of them.

 …Or was she? Koga appeared beside her quicker than she could prepare for. "Hey sweetheart," he said slipping an arm around her waist. "Glad to see you so early. Must be a morning person?" he asked.

 "Sort of," Kagome replied coolly, walking out of the man's hold on her. The two walked side by side until they came to the door leading down to the on board restaurant and casino. "Well, I'm off to get breakfast," the girl said opening the door.

 "May I accompany you?" Koga asked, taking the door and motioning for her to go first. "Ladies first."

 "Thanks." Kagome walked down the stairs closely followed by Koga to the restaurant, and then were seated in seats by the window. "It's really nice out here," Kagome said waiting for a waiter or waitress to come.

 "Yea, the sea is such a romantic place, don't you think, Kagome?" Koga asked leaning back against the seat and relaxing.

 "It sure is…" Kagome said sighing and looking out the window at the seemingly forever waters. "Out of all my time being famous, a cruise is the one thing I always wanted to do. I wanted to see the beauty… the stars at night… it must be really awesome seeing it all the time," she said looking at the Captain across from her.

 "It's not that often that a pretty lady comes around either," he said winking, just like at the game those short days ago.

 After several minutes of short conversation, a woman appeared. Long black hair, flowing down her back. Her facial expression really said she was "real" enthused about her job. And, strangely, she looked like… Kagome… but was it possible?

 "Hey, Kikyo," Koga said sitting forward. "How's the crowd so far?"

 "Oh, uneventful, like usual," she replied monotonly. "What can I get for you?"

 "Oh, nothing for me, I'm just here with Kagome," Koga said nodding his head in Kagome's direction.

 "So you're the one everyone's talking about on board? You aren't that extraordinary aren't you? Well, what can I do for you then?" Kikyo asked pulling out the receipt tab.

 "Um… Just a few pancakes and maybe an orange juice?" Kagome said as the girl wrote it down.

 "Be out in 5," she said shortly and walked to a group that sat down not far away.

 "You two know each other?" Kagome asked after the girl left.

 "Oh, just a bit. She's always been my waitress." Koga lay back against the back rest and relaxed. "So you ditched that runt, didja?"

 "NO, I didn't ditch Inuyasha, he's just a late sleeper," Kagome blushed. "And besides, I thought I'd give him a little alone time. I think he needs it."

 -

 "Now where'd that stupid girl run off to?" Inuyasha scrambled out of THE bed (hehe…) to get ready. He walked to the dresser and opened a drawer, only to be welcomed to the sight of women's undergarments. _Shit, wrong drawer…_ The hanyou blushed and quickly shut the door, opening another one and saw…(ding!) KAGOME'S CLOTHES! _Damn wench took the whole stinkin dresser!_ Inuyasha decided to try again – looking in the closet. He walked to the doors and closed his eyes. The doors opened and…(ding!) KAGOME'S CLOTHES! _DAMN SHE'S GOT A LOT OF CLOTHES!_ Luckily on the ground were his bags. "Finally!" He pulled the bag he –thought- had his clothes in… and got it right! "It's about time something went right around here!" Inuyasha quickly got dressed and walked to the top level.

 Fresh sea air blew in the slight breeze that swept over the ship. A slight conversation could be heard over the entire deck. The sun was already fairly high for only being about 9:30 in the morning, but the horizon was beautiful. The golds and pinks were brilliant. It was like a painting out of a fairy tale. But the brilliance was interrupted by a grumbling stomach of a hungry hanyou. "Food…" was all Inuyasha had to say. His nose guided him to the restaurant.

 "…Be out in 5…"

 …_That voice… I know that voice…_ Inuyasha looked around and saw a waitress leaving a table, but the people sitting there weren't important. He followed the girl to the counter and pulled her aside just as she was about to walk into the kitchen.

 "Hey!" the girl said as the alleged "kidnapper" pulled the waitress to a booth on the opposite side of the room. "What are you doing?!"

 "Ssh! It's me, Kikyo!"

 The girl stopped and took a closer look. "In…Inuyasha?"

 "I thought you left for good!" The hanyou said leaning closer to the girl.

 "I did. And I was hoping that we'd never meet again," Kikyo said as she stood up. But Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her down. "What are you doing?"

 "I thought I'd never see you again. And here you are… like you were brought back from the dead, or something!" (a/n: o the irony…) "Please… don't leave me like you did last time… I'd swear I'd never do anything to hurt you… you have to believe me!"

 The girl crossed her arms. "I have to go. I'm not on break yet. Talk to me later, Inuyasha. Good-bye." Kikyo got up quickly and went around the corner to the kitchen.

 Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes, soaking in the details like a sponge. She was HERE! On this particular boat… were they fated to meet again? Fated to see each other? Fated to be together?

 Finally, a different waitress walked up to the delusional hanyou and took his order. "Hey, there! What'll it be?" she asked all bubbly like

 "Guilt with a side order of betrayal." Inuyasha stood up and walked quickly away, forgetting how hungry he was. He left the waitress in a cloud of confusement.

 -

 "Well, thanks for sitting with me, Koga, but I'm gunna have to go. I gotta go see what Inuyasha's up to!" Kagome said getting up, pulling some money out of her pocket and laying it on the table.

 Koga handed it back. "My treat," he said pulling out a wallet and laying out some money instead. "I supposed I should be off, too," he said getting up as well. "I'll see ya round, Kagome!"

 "Bye!" Kagome turned and walked out the same door that she'd entered in and saw a familiar head of hair standing just in front of her leaning against the railing. "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha," she said walking up beside him and leaning against it as well.

 "What?" he asked a little stubbornly.

 "I don't know. I didn't see you at breakfast, so I thought you might be around here somewhere." Kagome took a big whiff of the sea air. "It's so wonderful out here, don'tcha think?"

 The hanyou shrugged. "I guess."

 Kagome playfully slugged him. "'I guess' is it? You've got nothing but the ocean around you; at night the stars are the only thing in the sky! And you say… 'I guess'? Boy you need a look at the real world."

 "I AM the real world!" he teased, showing off his awesome muscle power to Kagome. She giggled and attempted to show her strength.

 "I AM the real world!" she mocked, doing just as Inuyasha had done. Both laughed a bit. A large groan startled the two. "What was that?!" Kagome asked looking around. "Sounded like a bear!"

 "…That would be my stomach," the hanyou said putting a hand to his empty gut. "I need food."

 "You should have joined me for breakfast!" The girl said pulling him back down to the restaurant. "Now we've got to go back, stupid!"

 -

 0.0 Can Inuyasha eat or what?! It would take too long to list what he ate. All I can say is the bill was rather large.

 Kagome practically sat under towering bowls of food. "You done yet?" she said through the stacked dished.

 "Juscht… about…" A bowl was slapped down on the table. "Yup. I'm ready to go now. Let's go."

 "Do what?" Kagome asked as a hand pulled her up.

 "I don't know. Something. There has to be something to do on this huge boat."

 A familiar laughter (well, to Kagome) was heard not far away. "Isn't that Sango?" Kagome asked.

 "Yea. I thought you said she wasn't supposed to be on the cruise?" Inuyasha asked walking in the laughter's direction.

 "That's what I thought, too!"

 They walked through a small crowd of people and saw Miroku and Sango laughing by the poolside. "Sango? Miroku?"

 The two spun around quickly and straightened up when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh, hey guys!" Sango saw hesitantly.

 "You told me you weren't gunna be here Sango, what's up with the BOTH of you being here, then?" Kagome asked in a friendly way.

 "Uh… well… We didn't think you two should hog all the fun here, so Sango and I were arranged to stay on board as well!" Miroku explained.

 "I managed to pull a few strings and stay…" Sango said as well. "How've you two been? Your rooms are nice, aren't they?"

 Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eye-brows twitched in unison. "About that…" Kagome started. "You see… it happens to be that we are-"

 "Sharing a room." Inuyasha finished, knowing exactly what she was gunna say. "Is that your idea-?"

 "Of a joke?!" Kagome finished just as Inuyasha had done.

 "Um…well about that… I meant to get a hold of you guys on that…You see when Miroku and I slipped on…" Sango started.

 "We had to steal a room from someone," Miroku finished.

 "So, we figured you two had already been stuck in the same bed like at the hotel and you wouldn't mind doing it again!" The girl said hopefully. "Please don't be mad…?"

 ::twitching eyebrows:: "No! We're not mad at all!" Kagome said overly happy.

 Even Inuyasha looked scary with the smile on his face. "We enjoy spending a week in the same bed!"

 "You mean you two actually sleep together?!" Miroku exclaimed. "Sango made me sleep on the couch!"

 "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

 "Listen, we can discuss this formally tonight at the dance the Captain is putting on in honor of Kagome," Sango said suddenly.

 The girl gasped in… well… uh, how to put it? Horror? Dread? _Koga's gunna put a dance on for me?! Great… what next?!_ "Alright. Tonight. Don't chicken out," she said poking a finger in Inuyasha's chest.  
 "What? Wasn't gunna!" he called chasing after the quickly escaping girl.

 "WEAR CASUAL!" Sango yelled after the two.

 ::Back at the room that night before the dance::

 "What should I wear?!" Kagome said frantically searching through the clothes that were lined up in the closet.

 "I don't know. You've only got your clothes in every drawer and taking up the entire closet…" The hanyou mumbled to himself. He currently sat on the bed watching tv and whatever he could find on. His outfit was none other than what he wore that day. Talk about casual… "Just put something on…"

 Kagome disappeared into the bathroom with some clothes. It only took about 10 minutes before she came out ready, but when she did, she looked really nice. Her jean capri's and halter were breathtaking to any guy. "Now for make-up!" she said digging in a bag that had yet to be opened. She quickly vanished into the realm of the girls, with the make-up ordeal.

 That took another 10 minutes. By that time, Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Kagome walked out onto the site of the hanyou sleeping. She smiled and tip-toed to her bag. She grabbed out another small box – one of a necklace. More of a locket, actually. She walked only to the mirror above the nightstand and unlatched the locket. It was a small gold heart given to her on her 10th birthday… by her father. And that's who was inside too. Her father. It pained her to think about him when she knew he was gone. But she felt proud to wear the one thing she had to remind her of him.

 Kagome held back the tears and walked to the bedside and shook Inuyasha. "Hey, wake up, it's time to go," she said.

 "NOT NARAKU'S PINK UNDERWEAR!!!!" Inuyasha shouted bolting upright.

 0.0 0.o o.0 "What pink underwear…?" Kagome asked, yet afraid to.

 "Huh? Sorry… I was dreaming…" Inuyasha blushed. "You finally ready to go?"

 "Yup. Let's go. We're already a half an hour late!" Kagome said grabbing a key and slipping it in her pocket. "Come on!"

 "Coming…"

 The two walked up to the top deck and were greeted with lights and blasting music. But it was awesome lights and music. They followed the line of people and came to the front end of the cruise liner. The entire crew and passengers were on the one deck, rather crowded, but happy to be here.

 Kagome stood on her tiptoes to see over the people. But there were just too many. "I can't see anything!" she said stamping her foot and crossing her arms.

 Inuyasha laughed. "Pays to be tall!" he joked. He stood on his toes and looked over the crowd. "I see a spot we can get to…" he faded off.

 "Yea?" Kagome yelled over the blaring music.

 "But you're gunna have to trust me," he said coolly. The look he had on his face wasn't that of a joking teenager, but a serious young adult.

 "Alright…" Kagome replied. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her slim waist and held her tight. "Don't let go," he whispered in her ear, though it was hardly a whisper. He took high leap up and over the crowd. Only once did he need to stop and that's because someone moved right into his path.

 Finally they reached their destination, seats by Sango and Miroku. "Hi!" they said plopping down in the seats.

 "…Hi?"

 "IT'S MY PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THAT OUR GUEST OF HONOR HAS ARRIVED!" said the Captains voice over the intercom system. "KAGOME HIGURASHI! PLEASE STAND UP!"

 Everyone clapped and cheered for the girl and she nervously stood up waving a little, then quickly sitting back down. "LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!" After Koga put the mic down, he was walking in Kagome's direction.

 "Oh, no, here he comes!" she whispered.

 "Hey Kagome. How about you and me have the first dance? Sound good?" Koga asked, taking Kagome's hand.

 "Uh… alright…" Kagome said getting up. She left Inuyasha growling quietly.

 Miroku and Sango left as well. "Uh… we'll be back later…" they both said walking off into the crowd. That left Inuyasha by himself.

 He wasn't alone long though. A woman suddenly was seated next to him. "Hello, Inuyasha," She said quietly.

 "K-Kikyo…"

 "I've missed you," she said taking his arm.

 "But before you-"

 "I know. I'm sorry about before," she said. "Dance with me?"

 "Uh… I guess…" Both stood up and walked into the crowd, blending in a moving with the music. It was a slower song, familiar to almost everyone.

 -

 Kagome held Koga close. The night was getting chillier. She hadn't quite caught site of the hanyou standing not far from her, nervously trying to keep out of her sight. After the current song finished, Kagome started walking back to her seat. "I'm gunna sit this one out…" she said taking a seat.

 "You sure? We got only a few minutes yet…" Koga asked sitting down next to her.

 "Yea. I'm sure." Kagome looked around. "Where's Inuyasha? And Sango and Miroku?"

 "Dunno," the Captain replied.

 Kagome took a sip of the soda that she'd forgotten where she got it at. She glanced up to see a sliver head and triangular dog ears disappear farther into the crowd. _So now what's he up to…?_

 .:---:.

 a/n: well… I could stop it here… but the nights almost over… more! (my longest chapter ever!!! o.0 whoa…)

 .:---:.

 Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha, only to see him holding another girl eerily similar looking to her. "Inu…yasha?" she asked pulling a worried hand to her mouth.

 "Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as the girl fled in the direction of the room. "Oh no… now she's gunna go cry…" He turned back to Kikyo. "Look, it was great to see you… but I have to go." Inuyasha sped off after Kagome. _Oh no…_ The girl disappeared down the stairs to her room and quickly shut the door. "Kagome! Let me in!" Inuyasha yelled banging on the door.

 "NO!" she shouted through the door.

 "WHY NOT?! I DON'T HAVE A KEY!"

 "THAT'S YOUR FAULT! GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!"

 "AW! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted, making some families look out their doors.

 "YOU ARE A MUTT! GO AWAY!"

 Inuyasha continued to bang on the door. "JUST LET ME IN! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" he threatened backing away from the door for an all out charge. He started quickly, but the door was swung open just as he almost.

 "Oh, sorry," Kagome said quietly. She walked over to where the fallen hanyou currently … uh… "rested". "Didn't know you were serious about the whole break down the door thing…"

 "Yea, well… get used to it…" Inuyasha said picking himself up off the ground. "I'm going to bed. I don't know about you."

 "Me too," the girl said grabbing her pajamas out of a drawer (which, remember, she currently has possession of ALL of them… PLUS the whole closet… poor Inu…).

 "What? I thought you were mad like, 2 minutes ago?!" he shouted pulling off his shirt.

 "Well, I'm not mad anymore!" she said happily.

 ::facefault:: _After all that…_ the hanyou groaned and fell asleep, closely followed by Kagome.

 .:---:.

 A/N: now it's done! It's bed time… I have weights for sports tomorrow… and … something else… so… see ya soon!!

                                                   -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10

**Ps, if I would change my name, would you guys care???¿¿¿**


	11. Day 10 The Heist

**I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, FOREVER!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BIG OF A WRITERS BLOCK I'VE GOT!!!**

Just because I don't feel like going to bed after only getting 5 hours of sleep last night… and because I luv you guys!!!

I mowed the lawn today… I just though I'd let you know that. I knew you all wanted to know…

 Day 10 – The Heist

 Serene. Quiet. Peaceful. Everything you'd want on a cruise. Then everything would be perfect. Your star-lit nights, the romantic-ness of the ocean… everything.

…

 Well, what if that goes the OPPOSITE direction? And you're suddenly being forced face to face with a gun? Then is it serene, quiet, peaceful and happy?

 ---

 Inuyasha slept peacefully until daybreak. The early morning sun peaked in the curtain crack and laid over the sleeping figures. Kagome on the bed, and Inuyasha, unfortunately, on the couch. He stretched and yawned, not wanting to get up yet. Odd noises and scents told him otherwise. He attempted to sit up and look around. The second his eyes were open, he saw down a long black tunnel. "Move and you die." What now?

 "What do you want with me?" Inuyasha asked as men pulled him upright and cuffed his wrists tightly together.

 The man chuckled. "Oh it's not you we're after, it's Kikyo." The man looked over to the bed where Kagome lay sleeping, but she was wide awake now – a band around her mouth to keep her from talking, her wrists bound and tied behind her back, and her feet tied tightly together. "A marvelous girl, that Kikyo."

 "You bastard…" Inuyasha snarled, attempting to get free. It only resulted in Kagome slapped across the cheek with the barrel of a gun. "Leave her out of this!"

 "My, my Inuyasha. Still as feisty as you were those many years ago…" the man sniggered. "This will make it all the more interesting…" He turned to come face to face with Inuyasha and pulled off his mask.

 The hanyou gasped. "N-Naraku… You'll die you bastard!"

 Naraku laughed menacingly. "You forget those years ago." He walked to where Kagome lay unconscious and sat by her head. With his gnarled fingers, he ran his hands along Kagome's smooth complexion. "Such innocence. She has changed from what I remember. Take the girl away." Naraku got up and walked to where the hanyou sat captive while 2 men carried her out. "No, Inuyasha, you will die. At the hands of your love. I believe it is close enough to what happened before, don't you think?" He made a small hand gesture and about 10 guns were pointed at Inuyasha, including Naraku. "Even try to escape and the girl dies." The guns were lowered, except for the leader. He walked towards Inuyasha, aimed at his chest. The hanyou's eyes widened. "Suffer… Inuyasha…"

 …bang…

 ---

 Kagome fluttered her eyes open and looked around. _This isn't the room…_ Instead, it was a much larger room with only a few circular windows. By the looks, she was seated on the bed. Across from her was a couch and a small nightstand. _Where am I? Why can't I move?_ She tried to sit up, but couldn't even move her arms. "In-Inu…" _I can't talk…_ _I'm paralyzed… what's gunna happen to me…_

 A dark figure walked into the room with a dark mask shielding their face from recognition. They strode to the window and looked out. "The fool…" So it was a woman! "Takes his own plan into action without telling us." She pulled off the mask and let her short black hair bob in a small bun. Unfortunately, she was faced away from Kagome. She turned to the nightstand, still oblivious that Kagome is awake, and opened the drawer. From inside, she pulled out something small and in an envelope. She put it in her pocket and walked out.

 Quiet.

 --

 _Well, you've been shot. You're dead and you can't move… Way to go, smart one. Now who's gunna save Kagome?****_

_ Actually, you idiot… technically your ARM got shot… not you. You're still alive… _

 _WHATEVER! It still hurts like hell!!!_

_ Get up you lazy ass… you're fine. You're half DEMON remember?!_

_ Shut up…_

 Inuyasha was obviously having a conscience fight… odd things people do when they think they're dead…

 The hanyou lay on the bed still in the room. A part of the sheet had been ripped off and wrapped around his arm. _Damn… that hurt! I thought Naraku shot me in the chest!_ He opened his eyes and looked around. The place was a mess. The dressers sifted through… the closet annihilated… nothing was in very good shape. _Shit! Where's Kagome!_ He bolted up-right and jumped off the bed. Her scent was semi-identifiable, but barely. The same scum of Naraku lingered, leaving the air poisoned to the hanyou's nose. _I'll rip that bastard to pieces… If he's done anything to her… I swear I'll tear him limb from limb…_ Inuyasha darted out the doors and looked down the halls. They were almost as bad as the room. People's belongings were littering the way, the families crying and holding their children… it was awful.

 Inuyasha picked his way through the hallway slowly. It was hard to walk and not step on something or someone. About half way to the stair, someone stopped him. "Hm?" the hanyou spun around. A small girl of about 7 with pig tails and brown tresses. "What?"

 "Save my Mommy…" she said calmly. You could see the tear stains on her face. _So they weren't just after Kagome… other people too…_

 "I'll see what I can do…" Inuyasha said kneeling down to her. "What does she look like?"

 "Um…" she furrowed her eyebrows and put a finger to her lips. "Long black hair… she's really tall and pretty…" the girl looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Did I do a good job?"

 The hanyou smiled. Something he rarely did. But it felt good. "Yea… you did a good job." Inuyasha picked the girl up and set her on his hip. "Is your Dad here?" he asked walking back a bit.

 "No… he's dead…" she said quietly wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck and hair.

 "Oh. Well, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

 The little girl piped up, "I'm Satsuki! (not the girl from the series… just a name)"

 "Satsuki… I like it." The girl laughed a little. Inuyasha grinned. The hanyou continued down the way, looking for someone he thought he could trust with the girl. He saw a woman, a familiar one actually… "Hey, Sango!" he called, catching the girl's attention. She turned around quickly. "Hey, can you take the girl?"

 "Who is she? Where's Kagome? What happened to your arm?" Sango asked in a hurry walking over to Inuyasha and the girl. She moved to take her, but she refused.

 "No! I'm staying." She said clinging on all the tighter… in other words, choking Inuyasha.

 "Hey.. help…" he choked out. Even he tried to pry the girl off, but she had a damn good grip! "Fine. She'll stay." Inuyasha finally said. The girl gasped and hugged him… tight… "Hey.. AIR!!"

 Sango shrugged. "Have you seen Miroku?"

 "No." Inuyasha said as the girl loosened. "I don't know where Kagome is either, you haven't see her by chance?"

 "No… after they broke into our room, Miroku disappeared. I don't think they would have kidnapped him…" she got a sly look on her face, "Who would want to?"

 "Yup." Inuyasha started walking away with the girl on his hip (such a softie!! :) ) "If you see Kagome… tell her to stay put!"

 "Same for Miroku!" Sango replied back. "I just hope you both are alright…"

 --

 What do you do when you're tied up in a room you don't know where you're at? I Spy don't work… counting sheep? You'll go to sleep… keep track of time? Sheesh, these rhyme... (sorry, couldn't help it!) Well, it gets pretty boring after a while…

 _Ok, so you've been kidnapped. You're in a room you don't even know where, and no one is here to make sure you don't try to es-… idiot… no one is watching you… your legs are free… ESCAPE!!!_

 Kagome sat up quickly, though, it's hard to sit up with your hands tied behind you back… But she sat up, looked around and scooted to the end of the bed. _Good, don't see anyone…_ She stood up and realized something… she was on a boat… Not the cruise liner, a boat completely different from the large ship. _Oh no… Please no…_ As fast as she could, she ran to the window. Water… lots of it. She ran to the other side; water. _Oh, NOOOO! That means I WAS kidnapped… help… Inuyasha…_

 --

 So many scents! It's hard to decipher which one is which, almost. Inuyasha managed to pick up a faint Kagome-scent… leading down the side of the ship… _They kidnapped her…_ He looked out to sea, seeing a dot on the horizon. "Damn! She's way out there!" Inuyasha spun around and sat against the wall/rail. Satsuki knelt down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 "It's okay, Mister," she said reassuringly. "You'll find her."

 "Keh, whatever." Inuyasha shrugged it off. _What to do…_ There wasn't much to do. The heist was short-lived. No one was around. They obviously got what they wanted, Kagome. So what was there to do?

 "Inuyasha."

 The hanyou looked up. "K-Kikyo. Where have you been?" he asked standing up. The girl stayed attached to his leg.

 Kikyo eyed the girl. "Who's she?" she asked suspiciously. "What happened to your arm?"

 "She's just a passenger. I'm helping her find her mother," Inuyasha replied, hearing the suspicion in her voice. He ignored her later question. "What are you doing up here?"

 "When I realized Naraku was the one behind this, I hid. He's trying to kill me-"

 "WHAT?!" Inuyasha interrupted. "He's trying to kill you?"

 "Yes. Over something so unimportant… Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kikyo called after Inuyasha who was running off with the girl.

 "I have to save Kagome!"

 --

 Time was running out. Kagome searched frantically for something to break the chain rope around her wrists. Surprisingly, nothing could be found. Not a knife, not a scissors, nothing. _I've gotta get outta here!_ The sun was just at high noon. The heat was making the small room quite warm. Perspiration was dripping from the girl's forehead and neck. _If I don't… I'll die of heat!_ She lay down on the bed. _No one is on this boat except me… why would they do that? Someone had to drive out here…_ Kagome flinched when she heard a crash. "What's that?" she whispered to herself. Footsteps were vaguely heard from right above her. "Oh no…" Kagome looked frantically for someplace to hide… the only other location was the closet…

 She quickly fled the bed and ran to the closet, hastily shutting the door behind her back. Whadda ya know? Men's clothing… _Eww…_ Kagome closed the door (man, having your hands tied together is hard!) and crawled to the back corner of the small room.

 "Kagome…" She heard her name faintly. "Kagome…" someone was calling to her, but the voice was muffled and unidentifiable. _I won't go out…I won't go out…_ "KAGOME!"

 That was no stranger! "INUYASHA!" she ran blindly through the darkness towards the door… unfortunately tripping over a shoe. Someone opened the door and Kagome went flying towards him. "LOOK OUT!"

 ::thud::

 "We really have to stop meeting like this," Inuyasha joked, seeing as once AGAIN, Kagome was on top of him.

 "Where have you been? How did you get here? How did you find me? What happened to your arm?!" Kagome asked hurriedly, sitting on the ground, her hands still tied.

 "Whoa, take it easy! Hey!" the hanyou said sitting up. "I just got here!" A little girl came running from around the corner. She landed by Inuyasha and hid behind him. "Heh hey! Look who decided to show up, after all."

 The little girl put a finger to her lips. "Hi."

 "Hey," Kagome said leaning forward a bit. "Who are you?"

 "…"

 "Go on," Inuyasha coaxed. The girl decided to be shy though. "It's alright."

 "…I'm Satsuki," she said quietly.

 "I'm Kagome," she replied. "And I'd shake your hand, but I can't…" she said hinting towards Inuyasha. "Ahem?"

 "What?" the hanyou said innocently. Kagome motioned towards her hands with her head. "Can't you get anything yourself?" he said gripping the chains. With a hard tug, one of the links gave way. "There. That wasn't so hard… was it?" he replied sarcastically.

 "Hey, you're half demon!" Kagome shouted. "And I was kidnapped! You can't blame me for being nervous!"

 Satsuki laughed from the floor where she sat cross-legged. "You act like Mommy and Daddy!" she joked.

 Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other. ::major blush!!!:: "Let's get out of here." Inuyasha said standing up.

 "How'd you get here in the first place?" Kagome asked getting up to her feet as well. Satsuki still clung to Inuyasha's pant leg.

 "Um… that's a story I'll have to explain later. We're taking this thing over!" the hanyou said running up the stairs to the main deck.

 Upon arriving to the deck, Inuyasha was already trying to gain primary control of the steering. To Kagome (a/n: and me!! :)) it's gibberish on a boat. "Can you get it?" Kagome asked arriving next to Inuyasha.

 "Yea, I think so…" a few lever pulls and knobs later, he apparently had control of the yacht. "There… see?"

 "No…" the hanyou and girl looked down to see Satsuki tugging on Inuyasha's pant leg. "I can't see," she said pointing to herself.

 Inuyasha bent down and scooped her up, flinching slightly as a bit of pain twanged through his arm. "There, how's that?" He said moving her to sit on his shoulders. "Can ya see now?"

 "Uh huh!" she laughed.

 Kagome smiled. _He's so good with her…_ She moved to sit on an available chair near-by. "So, Inuyasha, what happened to everyone else? Why was no one here to keep watch to make sure I didn't escape?"

 The hanyou kept quiet. "Not now…" he said keeping his eyes fixed on the water.

 _Is it that bad?_ Kagome frowned. "At least let me patch up your arm…" she said getting up and grabbing his arm softly.

 "No. I'm fine." He said firmly. Kagome stuck her ground.

 "No! It'll get infected!"

 "Can it!"

 "Lemme fix it!"

 "STOP!"

 Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped when Satsuki screamed stop. Kagome was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Satsuki."

 "Keh…" was all the hanyou replied.

 .: some hours later still on the yacht (seeing as neither Inuyasha nor Kagome wanted to get back in any rush…):.

 Satsuki lay asleep on the small futon on the deck. Kagome sat half asleep next to her. Inuyasha sat on a small bench keeping an eye on the waters. _Naraku wants to kill Kagome because he thinks she's Kikyo. He'll be after her a lot probably. I'll have to protect her…_ Inuyasha moved his injured arm to rest on his knee. _I won't let anything happen to her…_ The wind tossed his hair ever so slightly, giving him the most handsome look possibly.

 Kagome was semi-sleeping. She was awake enough to understand what she still saw with her half open eyes. _Inuyasha's worried. Yet he looks so certain about himself. I can see it. He's gotten shot and he refuses to let me help… he's such a simpleton. _The girl yawned and pulled a pillow into a comforting position, snug between her body and arms. _I'll get some sleep. It's been a tiring day…_

 Inuyasha side-glanced the tiring girl. _He'll be back… Don't worry, Kagome… I'll protect you… and Satsuki…_

 The moon in the background cast a romantic glow over the yacht. The cool sea breeze blew slightly over everyone – but what about the wind blowing? It brings scents… what do scents bring? (Pilgrims! 0.o sorry… I was just thinking about the April showers bring May flowers, what do Mayflowers bring?... I apologize…) People. Now what people would be in the middle of an ocean at this time of night heading towards a boat with 3 passengers? Evil people. What do evil people like to do? Kill. What's Inuyasha doing? Growling. Why? It's Naraku. What does that equal? You do the math…

 .:---:.

 A/N:** I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!** I HAVE HAD A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! We all know what that means!!! But I promise I've got a semi-idea for next time.

 **Big notice._ BIG BIG NOTICE!!!_** I've come to a final decision: in July, I will be leaving for a week for a volleyball camp. I will have one MAJOR updating date, probably a Monday, where every story I've written that needs a chapter will be updated. Possibly 2. And then I have 2 more weeks of family vacation following that. So it'll be a while. I'm saying this now so you can't say I didn't warn you.

Ok, enough explaining! I LUV YOU GUYS!!!

                                          -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	12. Day 11 The Good

This should be interesting!!!

Day 11 – The "Good" (this is a 3 part chapter/story line, meaning the "good" is a chapter, the "bad" is a chapter, and the "ugly" is the last one)

Uh oh, this is bad. You've got a wanted man after you, you're stuck in the middle of the ocean with no where to go, and you've got to save you and two other people. What do you do? Do you speed back to the cruise liner your guest got you to stay at? Or do you speed away so no innocent people get hurt in the process? Decisions, decisions…

_Damn, what's he doing out here?_ Inuyasha thought jumping up and turning off any lights that might give away where they were. Luckily, it wasn't many. "Kagome," he whispered by her bedside. He shook her lightly. "Kagome…" he said again. She groaned and rolled away from him. "Wench…KAGOME" he said louder, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping child. This time she turned over half asleep and looked at him.

"Inuyasha what? I'm sleeping? It's the middle of the night and why is it so dark out here? Why'd you turn the lights off?" Kagome asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Quickly seeing if Satsuki was okay, she turned to try and see something, anything, but it was all dark. "Get me a flash light or something…"

"Kagome, come with me," Inuyasha said grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her some ways away. "Listen," he said sitting her down on a provided chair. "We've got some people after us. I need you to take Satsuki and hide somewhere. Don't move, don't talk, don't make a noise, got it?"

"Yea, I'll be in –"

"No. Don't tell me. If they ask where you are, I truthfully don't know. I only want your and Satsuki's safety. Don't move until you are positive everything's alright." Inuyasha knelt to Kagome's eye level. "Promise me."

The girl bit a thumb nail. "But how will I know you're alright?"

The hanyou looked to the ground. "That's something you're gunna have to trust me on, okay?" Inuyasha stood up. "Now go, take Satsuki somewhere." He looked to where the oncoming speed boat quickly approached. Kagome got up and walked back over to Satsuki, grabbing her sleeping form, and going down below. _Be safe…_

--

"I still don't see why you left that yacht completely unguarded. Are you purposely trying allow them to escape?" A woman asked with short black hair in a pony-bun at the back of her head. "It would have been easy enough to kill that woman single-handedly."

A man with dark hair and menacing eyes glanced at her. "Silence, Kagura. You will see. Inuyasha will not give up easily. It will be much easier to watch him die at the hands of Kagome (yes, I know he thought it was Kikyo before, but now it IS Kagome… trust me…). That wench is so easy to manipulate. Watch. She'll give in."

Kagura inwardly rolled her eyes. _The fool… he still should have killed her when she was merely at his fingertips!_ She slipped the mask back on over her face to conceal herself and sat back to wait out the short ride to the boat.

--

Inuyasha ran to the control area and started up the yacht. _I've got to try and out run them…_ he though as the engine revved and he shot off. "Come on… come on…" he said as the yacht steadily gained speed. "Come on…" It wouldn't be much use. They were almost side to side with him now. "Damn it!" He took a sharp left turn to try and loose them, but they caught up on the opposite side.

Several figures were climbing on now. Unfortunately, the wind was blowing the opposite way that scents carry, so the figures' presence were left unnoticed to the hanyou. They carried no visible weapons and approached with agility and slyness.

Inuyasha turned around and barely managed to avoid being rendered unconscious. _Damn… they're quick!_ He left the controls briefly and leapt over his attackers. "Not this time scum bags!" With a surprising halt, the hanyou was flung forward.

Now face to face with wooden floor, Inuyasha was cuffed together… just like last time. Only now, his face hurt too… "Lemme go! What do you want with me? I ain't got nothing!" he shouted with a struggle. A torso suddenly appeared in his line of vision. The inu hanyou growled. "Naraku…"

"Yes… it is I, Naraku." The man pulled off his mask – letting his true identity reveal. "Now tell me… where is the girl?"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha shouted. The handle of a gun connected with his skull. "Dammit, THAT HURT!"

"Tell me where she is!" Naraku demanded again, this time cocking the gun and aiming at Inuyasha's forehead.

With a gulp he lowered his head and closed his eyes, and replied, "I honestly don't know."

--

Kagome sat huddled in a dark room barely big enough for her, let along her and Satsuki. "Shh… it's alright…" she soothed, hugging the frightened girl close. "Shh… it's alright…"

"I want my mommy…" Satsuki cried, clutching Kagome's clothes tightly. The girl sobbed a little too loudly for Kagome's liking.

"Ssh… it'll be over soon, Inuyasha will be here in a little bit," Kagome whispered. The girl quieted some. _Please come soon, Inuyasha…_

--

Slowly his eyes opened. Inuyasha looked around. Nothing had happened. _What? He didn't kill me?_ He saw Naraku walking back towards his small dinghy and stop at the yacht's edge. "Naraku!"

"I may not be able to find that girl… but you can… tonight, you will all be dead. Anyone near this vessel will perish." With a quick leap, the man was gone, as well as the rest of his crew.

Inuyasha sat dumb-struck for a few minutes. _What? He's just… letting us go??_ _He's letting us GO?! What the hell did he come after us for then?! If he's not after Kagome…wait… KAGOME!!_ Snapping out of his trance, Inuyasha twisted and turned his arms to wrench himself free. "I'm coming Kagome!" The chain rope slid off his wrists and he fled to the lower levels.

He searched high and low for the two. "Kagome! Satsuki! Come out!" In one room, out another… they weren't anywhere to be seen. _No… they got them…_ "If only I'd gotten rid of them sooner I could have save Kagome and Satsuki." If he hadn't been in such a sulky trance, he would have noticed the two standing behind him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered cradling a sleeping Satsuki in her arms.

"Don't leave me…" he said hitting a wall with his fist. "Dammit!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said walking a little closer and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he spun around and came face to face with … Kagome. "Hey, you're still here."

A "duh" looked crossed Kagome's face. "Yea. What's with the 'don't leave me' stuff?"

Inuyasha backed up and blushed. "Uh… nothing. Let's get going…" he said quickly heading back to the controls.

Kagome and the sleeping Satsuki headed towards one of the rooms. Once inside the nearest one, Kagome placed the girl on a bed and tucked her in. "Sleep tight…" she whispered, kissing the girl's forehead lightly (so motherly!! :)).

Kagome walked out in a quiet way, gently closing the door behind her. She headed toward the top deck where Inuyasha was. When she was only half way up the short staircase, Inuyasha was running full speed directly at her. "Hm?"

"GET BACK!" he shouted grabbing her by the waist and running quickly to Satsuki's room.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha grabbed the girl, who woke up. "What's the matter?"

"There's a –" …too late. A loud "BOOM!" echoed over the area. Inuyasha thrust Kagome and Satsuki to the floor and shielded them with his body. Suddenly, flames and violent eruptions shook the yacht. Soon, a blast blew the small ship to pieces…

--

Now… wouldn't you all like to know what's going on back on the cruise liner?? I know I would!! So, here's back on the cruise ship… mainly with Sango and Miroku…

:-:

"MirOOOOOOOKKUUUUUUU!" Sango shouted walking through the hallways. No sign of him was starting to worry her. "Where is he?" she asked herself. She walked up the stair ways to the main level and started her searching there. "MirOOOOOOOKUUUUUU!" she shouted again. Still no hide nor hair of the guy. "He's probably off with some girl-"

"Sango…" came a voice faintly. The girl turned around. Sure enough, there came a Miroku… but he was holding a hand over his stomach and mouth. "Sango…" he said sickly.

"Miroku? What happened? Are you alright?" Sango asked rushedly running over to him. "When you disappeared and never showed back up, I though maybe they'd killed you!"

Miroku shook his head. "I got sick… excuse me…" he rushed over to the ship's edge and let out a … disgusting, yet relieving motion… if ya get what I mean…

_Well, at least he's alright…_ Sango said putting a shaking head in her hands. "Come on, you, we'll get you to feel better…"

Miroku suddenly looked better. "Mind if I try my method?" He jogged to catch up to the slowly leaving Sango. "Oh come on! That's not what I meant!" he apologized innocently. "I really do have a way to get rid of sea sickness!"

"Oh yea? Does it involve girls and a bed?" Sango replied dryly.

"No." the boy glances at Sango. "Uh… well… maybe… just a LITTLE, if you know what I mean…" ::THUNK::

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango said putting the sun chair back on the ground. "I DON'T KNOW **WHY** I LET YOU COME ALONG!"

"WAIT! ow… SANGO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER!!!" Miroku said holding a hand on his sore head. "Ow… WAIT UP!"

A large flash on the horizon caught everyone's attention on the liner. "What was that?" Sango asked as Miroku walked up beside her. "That wasn't just a-"

"Yea… sure was." He replied.

"Wait! Kagome and Inuyasha are still missing!" the girl said frantically. "What if they're out there!"

"What? Kagome and Inuyasha aren't on the liner?!" Miroku shouted. _Oh no…_

"That poor little girl too…" Sango said allowing a tear to run freely down her face.

"There's nothing we can do now…" Miroku said calmly, holding Sango close. "Oh Sango…" A police boat flew by in the direction of the explosion in a hurry.

--

Debris lay littered on the ocean's surface. Pieces of wood, plastics, some lighter metals all lay scattered all over. Several small fires lingered on pieces of remaining wood. It looked terrible. Some ways away… a small body flailed helplessly on the surface.

"HELP!" Satsuki cried, swallowing large quantities of sea water. "HELP!" No one was around to hear her screaming. A sudden person appearing beside her scared her to death. "AAHHH!!"

"It's… ::cough:: alright Satsuki, it's me," Inuyasha said wiping salty water from his eyes. Quickly, he grabbed the half drowning girl. He waded a bit before talking again. "Are you… alright?" he asked breathily, still struggling from being under so long.

"Yea," the girl said quietly. "Are you gunna be okay?" she asked concernedly.

Inuyasha had to grin. "Yea, I'm fine," he lied. Truthfully, the arm Satsuki wasn't in, the one he was using to keep up, was badly injured. The salt water didn't help a bit. His back was burned badly too. Fortunately, Satsuki had a minor scratch on her forehead. Looking around, Inuyasha found a piece of the yacht big enough to allow the girl to stay afloat. "Stay here." He said helping her up onto it. When she saw his injured arm, she gasped.

"You're arm!"

Inuyasha winced. "I'm alright. You stay here and don't move." The girl nodded. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. "KAGOME!" _Damn… no scent no sight nothing! Kagome…_ The hanyou inhaled deeply and went under. The salty water burned his back and arm worse now. But he continued deeper. He swam away from where Satsuki stayed and looked around. Still no sign.

Inuyasha emerged for air. He'd swam some ways away. "KAGOME!" Still… nothing. "This is all my fault…" he said to himself, heading back towards the young girl. Something brushed against his leg and he quickly pulled it back. "Stupid fish…" but when the feeling didn't go away… Inuyasha gulped and took a quick look to see… Kagome… unconscious. He quickly grabbed her from the water and pulled her to the surface. "KAGOME!" he shouted, shifting her to his good arm (unfortunately, the one with the gunshot wound –hehe that I just o-so-happened to remember). She wasn't breathing.

"'Yasha!" Satsuki called from a distance. "Over here, 'Yasha!"

Inuyasha struggled to swim over the piece of board with his injured arm. Kagome's limpness and helplessness didn't help. When he saw Satsuki trying to swim to him, he panicked, "Satsuki! Stay there! I'm coming!" In a matter of seconds, he was attempting to push Kagome onto the wood. "Kagome!" he said shaking her. No good. _She has to have swallowed a lot of water… I'll have to do mouth to mouth…_ Carefully, he pulled himself up too, though the piece of board was quite unstable with him on it. "Kagome…" he gulped and leaned over to blow air into her mouth. A few seconds and she was still out. Her lips were also becoming a light blue shade. "DAMN IT, KAGOME BREATHE!"

"Is she okay?" Satsuki asked as Inuyasha pressed his palms to Kagome's chest to try and jump start her heart beat (what do you call it? It's like… CPR… but… is there a different name??? :S).

Inuyasha ignored the girl for the time being. Underneath his sopping bangs, he held tears back forcefully. He couldn't show hopelessness in front of Satsuki. She was too young to understand. "Come on Kagome… breathe…"

"Come on 'gome!" Satsuki chanted. Inuyasha looked at the girl who sat anxiously on her legs hovering over Kagome. "You can do it!" she looked up at the hanyou and smiled big. "She's just tired! She'll wake up!"

Despite the gloominess of the situation, Inuyasha grinned at the girl. _You're right Satsuki… don't give up…_

Kagome then coughed out a bucket-load of sea water and gasped for air. Her eyes grew big and she coughed almost uncontrollably. "Inu… yasha…" she coughed. Slowly she sat up… of course with Inuyasha saying otherwise.

"Sit down! Don't get up!" the hanyou commanded. "Oh, Kagome! I thought I was going to loose you…" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a tight hug.

Kagome still coughed water, but she hugged back. _He was worried about me…_ "Oh Inuyasha… I thought I was going to loose you, too…"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Satsuki said joining in with the two. Inuyasha and Kagome welcomed her and sat huddled on a wet board in the middle of the ocean with only a slim chance for a few days survival. Unless, of course, the liner sent some help… "There! One big, happy family!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed. "Uh, look… I-"

"OH-MY-GOSH-YOUR-ARM!" Kagome yelled, seeing the sore arm of Inuyasha. "Oh, I'm sooooo sorry! It's all my fault!" she said pulling it for inspection, though, it being night and dark at the same time (I just realized they're the same thing… -.-' ) she couldn't see very well. "OH MY GOSH AND YOUR BACK!"

"It's fine… really," Inuyasha said pulling his arm away. "It'll heal in a few days."

"Yea, if you get some medical treatment on it, maybe!" the girl said matter-of-factly. She tried to put her hands on her hips, but only succeeded in tipping the wood over. "WH-WHOA!" everyone screamed as they collided with water. Coming up shortly, Inuyasha grabbed Satsuki and pulled her up.

"Wench! You tryin to kill us out here!" the hanyou shouted setting Satsuki back on the wood, tough now overturned.

"Sorry!" Kagome said, pulling herself on the wood with the girl. "Just expressing my self!"

"Well, that was lame." Inuyasha half pulled himself off when Kagome pushed him BACK off. "BIT-"

"HEY! LITTLE EARS!" the older girl said putting hands over the younger's ears.

"Keh… Just so you know, there's some police boats coming…" the inu hanyou said pulling himself on the wood, again.

"What? How do you know?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha turned to a sitting position.

"Uh, duh. Kinda hard not to…" He said pointing to the ears. Unconsciously, they flicked out water.

Satsuki snickered. "He he!"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Do it again! Do it again!" the little girl cheered staring Inuyasha down, half sitting in his lap. She put the big beady eyes and puppy dog look on… of course, being irresistible.

"Do what again?" Inuyasha joked, looking away and purposely twitching them again. He grinned slightly. The little girl laughed again. And, intentionally, he twitched them again, making Satsuki laugh again.

Kagome spotted the police ship arriving; the lights shone brightly in her eyes. "KAGOME HIGURASHI?" a voice called from a projector.

"WHAT?!" she replied loudly, though she probably couldn't be heard.

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE'VE COME FOR YOU AND YOUR… BOYFRIEND."

"**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!**" she yelled, blushing profusely.

The engine died and ship floated slowly in the small group's direction. When they were lined up, the 3 were hauled aboard. They were given blankets and seated on the ground, half huddled together. "Miss Higurashi?" one man asked kneeling beside her.

"Yea, what?" she replied.

"When we reach land, I need to talk to you privately, agreed?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "O…k…?" The man patted a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Great," he said as he stood up. The engine revved and they were quickly headed for shore.

-

When they pulled in, the sun was just starting to break over the horizon. Kagome opened her eyes, seeing as she must have fallen asleep while they were heading back… but… she was on a shoulder! She looked up at who it was… INUYASHA! Quickly, she sat up and blushed. _Oopsies…_ The movement startled the hanyou awake. "Sorry."

Inuyasha sat up straight stretching his tired limbs. Satsuki was lying in his lap, so he was partially restricted. "'s alright."

Kagome smiled. "Looks like she's taken a liking to you," she said motioning towards the small girl.

"Hm? Oh, guess so," Inuyasha said brushing some bangs out of her eyes. She flinched a bit and her hands quickly rubbed the tickled spot. He laughed quietly.

"Miss Higurashi?" the man from before said jumping off the edge. Kagome reluctantly got up and followed the man. Once he was some ways away, he began. "Due to the recent … event… the contest has been cancelled. You're returning home tonight."

Kagome stood dumb-struck. "…Wh-what?"

"You're belongings are being brought back to shore and you are returning to your home tonight."

Kagome looked to where Inuyasha stood with a sleeping Satsuki on his shoulder, talking to another police man. He caught sight of her and smiled, trying to wave, though holding a sleeping kid isn't easy. She let tears form freely. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to spend 3 weeks with a random person from anywhere in the world. She was supposed to get away from all her hectic schedules. She wasn't supposed to go back to her old life! Not so soon! Not now! She liked being normal… liked getting away… liked… Inuyasha…

"Miss Higurashi?" the man said snapping her out of a trance.

"Huh? Sorry… Ok."

"You have today to say any of your good-byes; I hate to be the one to tell you this, by the way. But it's my job. Your mother wished you come home immediately. Be ready by 7 tonight."

The sun was fully off the horizon. Its orb slowly rose in the sky. The day would be wonderful… she would enjoy it. She WOULD have fun…

She would be miserable… sad…lonely…disappointed… anything but happy.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking over with the still sleeping girl on his shoulder. "What do you say we head back to my place before the liner comes back? The guy's told me Satsuki's mom got killed by one of the heisters. She ain't got any brothers or sisters… hey… you okay?" he said waving a hand in Kagome's face.

"Hm? Yea. Sure. Let's go back." She said smiling. Kagome would be Kagome … no one else today.

--

The day was uneventful. Kagome and Inuyasha pretty much stayed at home, of course hanging out with Satsuki. Thankfully, Shippo was out of town on a family vacation other wise the poor girl would have been told about the weakness of Inuyasha…

Seven o'clock was rolling around, almost time to leave. Kagome sighed and walked to where Inuyasha sat with Satsuki at the table playing a card game. They currently sat staring at each other with some interesting items in the middle of the table…

Just staring… staring… Inuyasha laid his cards down. "Ha, beat that!" he said motioning towards his cards, a four-of-a-kind.

Satsuki pouted. "Oh… I was hoping I could win!" she laid down her cards… A ROYAL FLUSH!!

"I-but… how did… NOT AGAIN! That's the twelfth time you beat me!" Inuyasha shouted as the girl pulled all the money/treasures/candies in to herself.

She raised an eyebrow. "Tough luck," she said shrugging, stuff the cash in her pockets and popping some candy into her mouth.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone?" she said getting a bit more serious.

"Yea. Hey kid, go get your pj's on, k?" Inuyasha said getting up. "No more candy! Brush your teeth too!" He met Kagome in the living room, where she sat on the couch. _Uh oh…_ he thought.

"Sit down," she said patting the couch seat next to her. The hanyou obeyed and sat. "Look… I've got less than a half an hour to tell you this…"

"Hey…. It's not bed time yet!" Satsuki said with her hands on her hips walking out of the back rooms with her pj's in her hands.

"Then … I don't know, go watch some tv in my room!" Inuyasha said pointing to his room. The little girl turned around, her pigtails swinging cutely in her face. "What?"

Kagome was near tears. "Look, after today… the police guys said they were… gunna…"

"Go on…"

"They're coming at 7 to get me and take me home…" she said letting a tear run down her cheek. "But I don't want to! I wanna stay here! With you and Satsuki!"

_She… WANTS to stay?_ "Oh, Kagome… why are they taking you? It's not because of me is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No… it's my mom, she wants me home. So now I gotta go because of her…" Kagome cried some more. She attempted a laugh. "I still gotta pack up all my junk here!"

"No, you aren't going. Don't let her boss you around! This is your contest! I won! I'm not having my prize taken away!" he said putting a finger under her chin and pulling her head up. "I'm not gunna let them."

"You idiot…"

"Yea… but I'm your-"

"There's nothing on!"

Inuyasha let Kagome's chin go and got up. "Ugh, then go to bed!"

"I'm not tired!"

"You wanna play cards again?"

"…You actually gunna TRY and win, 'yasha?" she said putting her hands on her hips again.

"Hey! I WAS trying! You just kept getting lucky, is all! Now go in the kitchen, I'll be there in a bit," he said shooing her off. Inuyasha walked back to the couch. "Kagome… look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have know my mom would do something like this…" Kagome glanced at the clock… only 5 minutes left… "Well," she started.

"'yasha!" Satsuki called from the kitchen.

"JUST A SEC!" he replied. The hanyou frowned. "I really hate to see you go, ya know. I mean, now that I half know you… it ain't so bad really."

Knocking was heard at the door. "I better go…" Kagome said getting up. The door opened and 2 police men, followed by Sango (who'd managed to leave Miroku back at his house) and several other workers appeared.

"KAGOME! You're alright!" Sango said giving her friend a hug. "I was so worried about you! Come on, let's get you home!"

"But what about…"

"We'll send someone in the morning, now let's go. Your mom is waiting anxiously to see you at home…" Sango said pulling Kagome out the door.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha said stopping everyone. "Can I talk to Kagome for just a few minutes?" he asked. "…Alone?"

"Oh, sure, yea…" they all mumbled walking out the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door and stood on the front porch. The hanyou began, "Kagome, when I first saw you, I hated you… but now, now that I know who you truly are… I – I don't know what I think of you anymore," Inuyasha turned away and blushed. "I'll miss you when you're gone… so… for good-bye's sake…" he closed his eyes and clenched his fists… then with a quick exhale, he turned and kissed her. Inuyasha VOLUNTARILY kissing someone… without a camera…

Kagome inwardly gasped. This was a shocker! As Inuyasha pulled away, she held a hand to her heart. "I thought you only did that cause you wanted to… and on camera?" she asked.

"Hey, the camera's right here," he said pointing to her temple (meaning her memory), "and here," he said pointing to his own temple.

Kagome smiled. "I have to go…" she said walking away. Her wrist was caught, so she turned around. "Hm?"

"Don't forget me," Inuyasha whispered.

The girl smiled and nodded confidently. "I won't," she whispered back. She walked away happy, thankful, glad, and amazed by one person… Inuyasha. Everything she'd done with him was now a memory she couldn't forget. Never could some take her heart quite like he did. But now that she was returning to her old life, he was just a thing of the past. She would have to marry some rich snob that she hated. Oh the lifestyles of the rich and famous!! ;)

--

Inuyasha waved good-bye, but she wasn't looking. Kagome was gone. She would never come back, no matter what she said or did at her home. She was lost… a thing of the past… never again would he see her, except on tv.

Satsuki appeared by his side. "She's leavin us, isn't she?" she cried.

Inuyasha picked her up and stuck her on his hip. "…Yea… she is…"

"I'm gunna miss 'gome," she said rubbing a fist to her eye.

"Yea… me too…" Inuyasha said sighing. He walked back inside and closed his door. Things were gunna be quiet from now on…

.:---:.

A/N: alright… AAAWWWW!!! It's so sad! But don't worry! It'll get better! Promise! Still shooting for the full length 3 weeks!

Alright, next subject:** Does Satsuki stay????** I personally have taken a liking towards her :). But that's just me, she can go off to some orphanage where no one'll take her like Inuyasha does!! So… stay or go? You choose, doesn't matter to me…

Um… nothing else that I can think of, other than this is an earlier update than I promised, but what can I say? I was inspired :)

So… talk to y'all later!!

-lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	13. Day 12 The Bad

**I will be changing my name to: chibi-inuyasha-girl after I post this chapter!!** Well… yea… so this is the last time you will see me as lil-inu-blondie-babe-10 for … either forever or close to forever…__

I felt inspired again… **but I warn you! Things may seem glum for Satsuki's future! Have no fear! I tell you … SHE STAYS!! :)**

Day 12 – The "Bad"

What else could possibly go wrong? You've been kidnapped, nearly killed, rescued by "Prince Charming", and then sent home because your mom didn't want you "in harm's way" anymore. Could your life possibly get any worse?

Kagome sat relaxing in a hot bath the next morning. All her worries had been washed off… but she couldn't get rid of that feeling when Inuyasha had kissed her less than 12 hours ago… _Did he really mean it? Inuyasha actually kissed me… on his own free will!_ The girl sighed and slid under the surface to rinse the shampoo out. _I'll never see him again… it would be a crime if I ran away… Mom would be furious! I'm so confused…_

The girl resurfaced after being under for quite some time. "Kagome." She turned to see Sango standing in the door way, but faintly through the steam.

"What Sango?" Kagome asked a bit harsher than she planned on sounding.

"Your Mom wants to talk to you as soon as you get done. She told me it was important," Sango said closing the door behind her.

"Hm…" Kagome hurried with her bath and was out in less than 10 minutes (hey! That's a record for a girl! ;)) She rinsed the rest of the water from her hair into a towel, then tossed it aside. "Mom!" Kagome called walking down the stairs to her mansion's main floor. "Mom!" she called out again.

"Living room!" came a sweet woman's voice. Kagome jogged down the stairs and greeted her mother, along with the cop from last night. "Kagome, I have something very important we need to talk about," the girl's mother explained. "So maybe we should sit down?"

"Sure…" Kagome said walking slowly to a couch. When her mother sat next to her and the cop in the chair not far away, Miss Higurashi started.

"Kagome, after what happened yesterday, I was terrified for you! I thought I'd lost you!" Ms. H explained. "From what Officer Sotsu tells me, you near drowned, is that correct?"

Kagome nodded. "But Inuyasha-!"

"Kagome! Let me finish," her mother interrupted. "You were caught in an explosion in the middle of an ocean AFTER you were kidnapped! Do you know how WORRIED I was?!"

"But Inuyasha-!"

"Kagome, listen," her mother interrupted once again. "I never want you to do something like that again. I near lost you once, I won't let it happen again." Ms. H stood up. She turned away from her daughter and walked to a ceiling-to-floor window and looked out.

Kagome stood up and followed her mom, "Mom, Inuyasha saved-"

"Kagome, listen. I've agreed to let you go back." Ms. H turned to see the tears of joy well up in Kagome's eyes. "I can see how much that boy means to you. It's just like when I met your father. It wasn't exactly love at first sight either…" Kagome's mom joked.

"So, you've been reading the paper?" the girl said giving her mom a hug, attempting a laugh but came out as more of a snort.

"Officer Sotsu agreed to take you back this morning," Ms. H said pulling back her daughter. She motioned her towards the officer, "Now go… go back to Inuyasha and have fun!"

Kagome gave her mom one final hug and walked out to the Officer's police vehicle.

--

Inuyasha awoke in the morning to rapping at his front door. _Dammit who's showing up this early…_ he said looking at his clock... though it showed 10:30. More knocking was heard as the hanyou rolled out of bed, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted grabbing a nearby shirt. The racket continued as Inuyasha walked by the kitchen, but stopped. He walked backwards a few steps and saw Satsuki at the table with a bowl of cereal… the news paper and a cup of coffee??!! He shook his thoughts and continued to the door. He unbolted the door and it swung open. "What the-?"

"Inuyasha Yamasaki?" an officer said as another stepped in beside him.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" Inuyasha shouted as he got to his feet.

"Where is the girl?" the cop asked as his partner walked passed the hanyou.

Satsuki came out to see what the commotion was all about. "Hi Mister Police man sir," she said with a half smile on.

"Satsuki? Is that you?!" came a woman's voice from the door. A woman of about 30 walked in and ran towards the girl. "It's Auntie Rina! Are you ok sweetie?" she said pulling the little girl in a suffocation embrace.

"Yes… Auntie… I'm … ok…" Satsuki said pulling away. "'yasha here saved me from all the bad men!" she said pointing to Inuyasha. "I like him," she whispered loudly into her Aunt's ear. "His ears are funny!"

Inuyasha caught the conversation and blushed. "Uh…"

The woman stood up. "Is this true? You save my sister's daughter?" she asked walking to the hanyou.

"Well… yea…" Inuyasha replied.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!" Mrs. Tenou said giving him a bone-crushing hug.

" 's alright…" he choked out as the woman pulled away.

"Mrs. Tenou, please grab the girl and we'll get you down to the station so the adoption papers can be signed. Mr. Yamasaki, I will have to thank you for keeping this girl under your supervision seeing as her mother was murdered recently," Officer Sotsu said as Rina grabbed her niece and began walking out.

" 'yasha! No! I wanna stay with you! 'yasha!" Satsuki yelled as Rina pulled her out the door.

"Satsuki… stop… resisting… you're staying with Auntie Rina now! Let's go!"

"NO! 'YASHA! 'YASHA!"

Inuyasha just watched with saddened fear as the girl that he found on his own and cared for vanished. Just leaving… _What am I saying? I can't keep her…_ " 'YASHA!" He walked to the door way and leaned casually against the threshold. _No… I knew she would have to go…_ the hanyou lowered his head so his bangs were shielding his eyes. _Everyone I know is leaving me… this is all my fault…_Inuyasha clenched his fingers into fists. _Dammit, I knew this would happen! Kagome leaves me… even Satsuki gets taken away… Why can't I do just one thing right?_ " 'YASHA!" That simple name the girl had called him rang in his ears long after she left. It would forever be a symbol to him that he could show compassion… that his kindness could be seen.

"Inuyasha!" Ok what's going on?! Now he was hearing things! He could've sworn that was Kagome's voice! "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked up. Kagome was running towards him with her arms outstretched and tears flying out of her eyes. "K-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! It's me!" The girl ran full blast into Inuyasha, knocking the two backwards…

The hanyou lay helpless on the ground. His arms half holding the girl, and half trying to get up. "Kagome? What are you doing back here? I thought you were supposed to be home!"

"My mom said I could come back! Oh I missed you so much!" Kagome cried, digging her face into Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha just sat there, letting the girl cry. _She-she's crying… for me… nobody's ever done that before…_ "Kagome…"

The girl sat up. "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I should have at least let you know I was alright! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Stop crying!" Inuyasha said putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"I'm not crying!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ok then, blubbering!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"ARE!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT!"

…"Was that supposed to mean something?" Inuyasha said blushing a bit.

Kagome looked red. "Uh… no. Sorry." The two sat there a bit before they noticed a peeved Sango standing over them. "Um… hi?"

"You're hopeless…" the girl said walking inside.

--

"So you're saying they took Satsuki away? That's just mean!" Kagome said crossing her arms across her chest. "After all you did, too?"

"Yea…" Inuyasha said glumly.

"Oh… I liked her," Kagome said. "You said her aunt came and took her just like that?"

"Mm hmm. I'll never see the little squirt again." Inuyasha shrugged. "Guess fate said we weren't supposed to be like that."

Kagome stood up suddenly with her fists balled together. "We're gunna get her back!"

"What are you, crazy? Her aunt's got full adoption rights! And besides… why do you want her to stay? You don't even live here?!" The hanyou shouted standing up and glaring the girl down.

"Would you two quit your fighting for more than 2 seconds and forget it all? You're giving me a headache…" Sango said suddenly slouching in her chair.

…Miroku chose this moment to walk through with a bag over his shoulder and a pop in his other hand. "Hey… sup?" He said half waving to the three. Didn't stop or nothing… just kept walking to the back door.

…

"I better go see what he's up to…" Sango said getting up and leaving.

"…What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked staring at the back door.

"I… really don't know." Kagome replied, also staring at the door. She turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Well, what do you say? We have to try and bring her back!"

The hanyou glanced at Kagome. "Like I said… she don't belong here anyway. What's the point? I'll only humiliate myself!"

"You give up to easily," the girl said walking away.

"I DO NOT! FINE WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Inuyasha shouted heading towards the garage that suddenly existed. "GET IN THE CAR!"

_Yes!_ Kagome inwardly cheered as she jogged to the car. _The girl can bribe!_ She hopped in the passenger seat of the '61 red Ferrari (one question… where'd he get the money?! :) the wonders of writing a fanfic…) "OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!"

"I bought it," Inuyasha said simply as he backed out. "Hang on," he said shifting it into gear. No sooner had they left then they were off full speed.

Several minutes passed and they were downtown already. "Do you know where you're going?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"Nope. But I know someone who does," Inuyasha replied taking a sharp left.

"YOU'RE GUNNA KILL US BOTH!" Kagome shouted as she clung to her seat for added support.

"WHAT ARE YOU… CHICKEN?!" Inuyasha shouted making a sharp right and screeching to a halt. "There. See? I didn't kill anyone." He looked over to Kagome. She sat shaking in her seat and her face pale. "Oh come on… it wasn't that bad."

She turned her head slowly. "Yea… sure… I'm alive… Let's go…"

"Keh… weakling…" Inuyasha said walking around to the passenger side and helping Kagome out. Her knees buckled and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her. "Hey, I'm serious. Are you okay?" There was a strange silence and Kagome started laughing. "What's gotten into you?"

"THAT FACE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! You're all worried… 'are you okay'?" she mimicked.

Inuyasha let the girl drop to her knees and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha ha, real funny. Now let's get going," he said opening the door just a few feet away.

Once inside, there was a short hallway leading them to a large open room with lots of kids. On the far side of the room was an old woman playing with a small boy. "Hey! Ya old hag! Get over here!"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome said slugging Inuyasha lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up. Get you lazy butt over here ya old woman!" The hanyou shouted again. The woman got up slowly and meandered her way over. "Finally. Thought I was starting to get old there for a second."

"Just as arrogant as ever," the woman said. She turned to Kagome, "I am Kaede. Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Yes. Have you seen a small girl around, with brown hair… and pigtails? She's very sweet."

Kaede turned around and pointed to several small girls looking similar to Satsuki. "I have many brown haired pigtailed girls here… are any of these the young girl you're looking for?"

Kagome shook her head. "No…"

"No, she wasn't here," Inuyasha said quietly. "I'd've smelled her. Come on, there's only one other place she could have gone." The hanyou said taking Kagome's hand and pulling her away. "Thanks for nothing!" he called behind him.

"Just like always…" Kaede mumbled under her breath.

-

"This place?" Kagome asked looking at the fancy large building with lots and lots of glass windows. "This is a hotel… and…"

"Not in THERE stupid, that one, over there," Inuyasha said pointing to the building next to it. It wasn't large, but it was cozy. The sign on the front read Luxurious Travel Cruises. "That, is where we want to go."

"Why? If you're looking for a girl about 7 years old, wouldn't you look for a house?" Kagome asked smartly.

"Ah, but that's where you're stuck. Three small things, Ms. Genius," Inuyasha said poking a finger on Kagome's forehead. "One, I don't know her last name. Two, Not knowing her last name means I don't know where she lives. Three, not knowing where she lives means I can't call because I don't know her last name… do I make my self clear?"

The girl sighed. "Yes. Crystal."

"Good. So we go with my plan (oh my gosh! We're actually embarking on a mission that INUYASHA thought up! Better pack the Band-Aids (which I don't own :P))." Inuyasha took the first step inside and was instantly greeted with the smell of salty sea air.

"Hello! I'm Nazuna (not from series… im just runnin out of names XD). What can I do for you?" The girl asked very bubbly. Her short black hair bobbed when she stood up to greet the guests.

"Um, we're looking for someone. Can I speak with the captain?" Inuyasha asked with a mental cringe… _Koga…_

"Sorry, he's not back yet! The cruise will be back tomorrow afternoon though! Is there anything I can help you with maybe?" the girl said scooting rather close to Inuyasha… too close for comfort.

"Uh no. We'll be back tomorrow then." Inuyasha hurried away from that girl with Kagome right behind him. _Freaky chick…_

"I hate women like that." Kagome said. "They think they're better than their own kind. Like me?! Did she not see that I was standing RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?!" She huffed and puffed (and blew the house down!! XD sorry…::ahem::) and crossed her arms. Her face blushed when she realized how she'd said that. "Well, I meant that there was another girl standing in the room…"

"It don't matter. All girls are stupid… and confusing…" Inuyasha walked back to his Ferrari and started the vehicle. Kagome soon appeared and sat next to him. Though, he didn't go anywhere. He turned slowly to the girl next to him. "Do you… do you wanna get lunch or something?"

Kagome turned her head slowly. _Did he just…?!_ "Uh… sure. Love to…"

Inuyasha switched the gears from "park" to "drive" and they were off.

-

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

The waiter scribbled down several things and left. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the all-famous The Shikon for lunch, of course… the sweet talking Kagome did to get in… but that was another story for another time…

"Remember the last time we were in here?" Kagome asked taking a sip of water.

Inuyasha snorted. "How could I forget?"

"Yea, all your stupid dehydrated food… golly that was gay!" the girl laughed quietly.

The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "Golly? No, THAT would be gay."

Kagome crossed her arms. "So I don't swear! Sue me!"

Now Inuyasha laughed quietly. "What about the first time we met? Remember? Is your brain broken or something?" he said poking the side of his head (like in the series ;))

"Uh… Oh yea! I remember now! Ok, I'm very sorry! There? Happy?"

"Keh! She makes sound like she's apologizing for stepping on my foot! I didn't even ask for an apology!" Inuyasha said leaning over the table a bit.

"Well then I take it back!" Kagome said a little too loudly. People started staring and whispering.

"You want some cheese with that whine!" Inuyasha said scooting closer. So did Kagome.

"What toy do you want in your "sappy" meal?!"

"Surprise me." Inuyasha said sitting back in his chair.

"With what?" Kagome asked snottily.

"Say something intelligent."

"SSSHHHH!!!" Everyone in the restaurant hissed. Both of the teens instantly sat back in their seats and sat properly… despite not having the proper attire on. For the next few minutes before their "actual" drinks showed up, they were quiet. After that… well… never mind that. That's another story…

"I never will forget how good this food is. Too bad I'll never get it again after you leave," Inuyasha said slouching down and putting his hands behind his head.

"I'll never get the pleasure of sleeping in till whenever I want either… after all, getting up at 5 everyday does get quite annoying," Kagome said leaning her elbows on the table. "And I'll miss the loud noises of the town… and a small, cramped, and messy room… heck, I'll even miss Miroku!"

Inuyasha pretended to look hurt. "::sniff:: You aren't going to miss me?" he asked childishly.

"Well, duh! Of course I'd miss you. I wasn't finished yet!" Kagome whispered.

A look of shock crossed both of their faces; Kagome for what she'd said, and Inuyasha for what he'd heard. Even some of the near-by customers gave curious glances at the two. The waiter returned for their food order. "What can I get for you two?"

The two blushed as they looked across at the other. "Uh, I'll take the usual," Kagome said. The man smiled and took note of her order.

"And you, sir?"

"What she's got," the hanyou said quietly jabbing a finger in Kagome's direction. The man jotted it down and was off again, of course, not forgetting the menus.

Surprisingly, the two were silent the whole time. Every so often, they'd get caught looking at the other one. Then they'd blush and turn away. That went on for about a half an hour. After that, their waiter came back with the bill. "Put it on my tab," Kagome said putting the small paper back onto the man's small tray. "Certainly," he replied.

"Let's go," Inuyasha whispered getting up.

-

"What is your problem?!"

"Mine?! You've got the attitude of a jock in high school!"

"Preppy cheerleader (sorry girls!)!"

"Stubborn jack ass!"

"Bitch!"

"… You did not just call me that!" Kagome said turning in her seat as the wind blew her hair every which way.

Inuyasha took a second to look at the girl next to him. "Yes. You heard me loud and clear! B-I-T-C-H! There! I even SPELLED it for you!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back." Kagome said quietly turning her attention to something out the window. "Mom was right. She always is."

"Oh now you're going to go home crying to your mom?! Great! Just what I need! A homesick bitch at my house. I think I'm gunna hurl." Inuyasha said turning into his driveway. He shut off the keys, but neither one moved. A looooong silence ensued. …::cricket… bird chirp….:: "Look-"

"Save it." Kagome clicked the door open and slammed it shut. Her feet carried her to the front steps. She sat down and pulled her knees close. Forcefully, she held back tears.

Inuyasha got out and walked up to where Kagome sat, but walked right passed her. He unlocked the house and walked in, leaving the door open. Inside, he threw his keys somewhere and flung himself face first into the couch. _Stupid… stupid… STUPID! She goes to all that trouble and you throw it away…_ Inuyasha rolled over to his back and put his hands behind his head. _No… it's her fault… she ruins everything… just like every other rich person. Think they're better than everybody else just because they got off on a better foot than them._ Kagome walked inside and didn't even look over at the guy on the couch. Just stared at the ground as she walked to her room and quietly closed the door. Inuyasha leaned forward and put his head in his hands. _Just a few more days…_

.:with Kagome:.

_Golly he's an idiot… it's his fault we started fighting at the restaurant._ Kagome sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. _Why doesn't he just act like a normal guy? He doesn't always have to be so stuck up…_ Kagome jerked her head up when she heard knocking. "Go away," she said throwing her head to her pillow.

"Kagome, it's me, Sango. Can I come in?" The door creaked open. "Hey."

"Hi." Kagome said sitting up. She watched as Sango sat down next to her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really."

Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It'll all work out. Don't worry. Trust me. I know these things."

"Hm… thanks Sango." Kagome smiled.

"You just need to take your time. Fate sometimes isn't what we hope it does. I know my Mr. Right definitely isn't who I thought I'd be hanging out with!" Sango said blushing.

"Oh… Miroku! You know it is!" Kagome said giving a friendly punch in the shoulder to Sango.

"Hey… quiet now…" Sango shushed.

"I knew it!" Kagome joked. "Every since you first laid… wait… he first laid eyes on you!!!"

-

Dinner was… quiet. But the silence was screaming. Both Kagome and Inuyasha wanted the other person to say something, but neither did.

He's not going to apologize… so I might as well. Kagome sighed. "Look, I'm sorry." She looked over at Inuyasha – of course ignoring her. _Figures…_ "I didn't really mean what I said this afternoon. I was just mad." Still, the hanyou picked the food on his plate lifelessly. "Well? What do you say?"

Inuyasha looked up. "Hm? Did you say something?"

-.-; "No… I was mumbling incoherently to myself…" Kagome said putting a bite of food in her mouth. _He always ruins everything! Such an inconsiderate jerk!_

"Only mental people mumble to themselves," the hanyou said pushing his plate up and relaxing.

"Oh really? What about all that mumbling you do when you don't know what to say? Huh? Does that mean you're mental?!" Kagome joked pushing her plate up and crossing her arms on the table.

"Feh…::mumble::"

"I KNEW it! You ARE crazy! I just never had the right material to prove it! Now I can!" Kagome said sitting back.

"Shut up," Inuyasha teased. "You talk in your sleep." He said coolly.

"I do not! And besides… how do you know?! You're in a completely different room! AND the doors are both shut! What? Do you come in a spy on me when I'm sleeping?" Kagome asked grabbing her plate and walking to the sink.

"No. Can't help it if I got demon hearing. Keep it down at night, please? It's annoying." Inuyasha said getting up with his leftover food. Kagome laughed. "But seriously… what did you say before?"

"Nothing… Don't forget, we gotta get back to that place we were at today… the ship comes back. Then you can do… whatever it is you need to do."

"I know. I just hope we aren't too late tomorrow…" Inuyasha said looking out the window. _Stay safe Satsuki… I'm coming…_

.:---:.

A/N: okee dokee… yes, don't worry… I promise somehow they'll get Satsuki back. I have to get to that part yet… next time: The "Ugly" but don't worry… it's not that bad… but we got Inuyasha and Koga duking it out… ;) so im hoping that'll turn out well for you guys. I gotta type it…

Im gunna be gone in a few weeks for about a week or two… so this could be the last update for a while… though Im not saying it is… maybe… but… yes, I'm changing my name to **chibi-inuyasha-girl** after this is posted and people know who I am… so…. Yup. Baiers!

-lil-inu-blondie-babe-10 (for the last time… ::sniff, sniff::)


	14. Day 13 The Ugly

I feel guilty now…

Day 13 – The "Ugly"

It was about 4 in the morning. Inuyasha sat out on the back porch on the railing with one leg dangling over the edge. The moon shone brightly for only being about ¼ visible. Or maybe that was just the hint of morning on the horizon. But anyway, it was relaxing.

As Inuyasha sat there, he pondered on the thought of why he really wanted Satsuki to stay. _I never really knew why I wanted her to stay, but now that she's gone, she feels almost like… a family member. I'd just grown to… like her?_ The hanyou sighed and swung his leg a bit. _And having Kagome here… it just kind of completes the picture._ Inuyasha heard the door open and Kagome walking out. "Hey."

"Morning," Kagome said walked over to the rail and leaning on her elbows. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep." Inuyasha worked himself off the rail and to a standing position next to Kagome. "I should be asking you that."

"Oh same here. I'm kinda homesick. Miss my brother jumping on my bed every Saturday morning to wake me up; my stupid fat cat that could suffocate someone; even my annoying Grandpa that only showed up once in a blue moon for visits," Kagome spoke. Her face frowned a little. "But I'm alright."

Inuyasha glanced at the girl next to him. "Trust a stupid girl like you to get homesick," the hanyou teased lightly pushing Kagome with his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't ask to come here. I hardly knew about it till I showed up here. Everyone's like 'pack your bags Kagome, you're spending 3 weeks with some hot guy'."

Inuyasha laughed a little. "'Some hot guy', huh?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, that what they said. I wouldn't say that, of course." She looked to see Inuyasha's "hurt" expression on his face. "I'd say more… puppy dog cute!"

"…Puppy dog cute?! There's a pun there, right?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that if you wanted," Kagome said tugging lightly on an irresistible ear. "But I wouldn't say that."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha turned his attention back to the setting moon and rising sun. There was a… romantic-y feeling in the silence as the two stood next to each other watching the sun come up. The pinks and oranges that began the start of the day reflected the mood. Neither one was sad or depressed, but felt content. The atmosphere of the day felt right to the two – standing there next to each other.

-

Inside, Sango and Miroku sat on the couch watching the two outside "flirt" as Miroku called it. "How come you got up so early?" Miroku asked pulling a blanket over the two.

"Well, I came to tell those two that they're going to a canoeing trip a few hours away. It'd be best if they left early," Sango explained.

The two inside let the moment linger before anything happened. Then the biggest moment of them all happened. "Would you like to go out to eat tonight?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked taken-aback. "W-what?"

Miroku turned slightly and scooted closer to Sango. "Would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Sango stuttered for the right thing to say. "I-I well… I s-suppose… I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking to the back door. _Did Miroku just ask me on a… date?_ She shook her head and opened the door. "Inuyasha? Kagome?"

The two turned around quickly. "Hey Sango. What're you doing here this early?" Kagome asked.

"You two have been scheduled on a canoe trip. We'll have the ride leave at 6. I just wanted to let you know that," Sango said walking inside.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What about Satsuki?"

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "We're going now."

Kagome got confused. "What? We can't go now! It's 4:30 in the morning! What're you planning on doing! Stealing the neighbor's newspaper?!"

"It's darkest just before dawn! And that's the time to steal your neighbor's newspaper!" Inuyasha joked. "Now hurry up before I defenestrate you!"

…Defenestrate?! Since when did Inuyasha use big words?! Kagome decided to try some big words of her own. "Yea, well don't embrangle yourself using big words!!"

Inuyasha stopped opening the door. "What was that? Big words confuse me."

"But you just… when you… Never mind." Kagome sighed. She followed Inuyasha inside and put on some more formal looking clothes. She met the hanyou at the garage door. "Well, you think we can find her today?"

"We better find her! I won't give up till I do. That girl doesn't belong anywhere else."

Sango walked by. "Where are you going?"

"We'll be back later, Sango. We're just going out for a bit," Kagome lied quickly pulling Inuyasha out the door. "Bye!"

-

"Couldn't you have told her the truth? It's not like you to lie to Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he sped down the morning streets. Luckily there were few cars to worry about.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me!" Kagome said cheerfully, letting her hair fly behind her. "And besides, I hate canoeing…" her once happy face went bleak; almost like a bad memory…

"You've hated a lot of the things we did. Is there a reason to that?" Inuyasha asked talking a left.

Kagome kept silent. Her hands kept folded in her lap now. _Why… not again… I won't… not like last time with Dad…_ A small tear formed, but only proceeded to fall to her hand.

Inuyasha side glanced Kagome. _She's crying…_ "Hey, no tears, k? No ones forcing you to do anything."

"It's alright," Kagome said with a fake smile. "It's a silly memory, really." She waved her hand like it was nothing. Inuyasha stared at Kagome a bit. She turned her gaze back to the road. "INUYASHA!"

He turned to the road and saw an oncoming vehicle. Though he was crossed over the line slightly. "OH SHIT!" he swerved to the right and managed to dodge the car by just inches. Black tire screeches showed visibly on the road. "What the hell was that guy thinking?!" Inuyasha turned the car off and grabbed his keys. Angrily he stomped off to the guy stopped facing back the other way. When he reached the door, he pounded madly on the window. "I WANNA HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"

The door opened and out stepped…Koga…(let chaos ensue!) "What are you thinking dog breath! Driving on my side of the road! You outta be arrested for reckless driving!" Koga slammed his door and towered just barely over Inuyasha.

"You coulda let me know you were there by honking or something! It didn't have to be just my fault!" Inuyasha shouted giving a little shove to the wolf demon.

"Break it up you two!" Kagome said stepping in between the two and standing beside Inuyasha. "Just give it a break!"

"Kagome, I would have never intentionally hurt you, you know that," Koga said taking Kagome away.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched menacingly. "Just leave it. Come on Kagome," he said taking her hand and starting back to the car.

"Hey, I could press charges! Then what would you do! You'd be without a car! But I wouldn't want to leave Kagome stranded out here with you. So I'm gunna let it go. Be lucky you mutt face."

Inuyasha spun around. "Shut up you bastard. I don't have time to hear your bitching."

Kagome was in between the two of them again. "Stop it please…" she said rubbing her temples. "Inuyasha, don't you want to get to Satsuki's rescue?"

Koga stepped back. "You mean someone's gunna go after that brat? I heard they've got her locked up in that kooky aunt's house. That's the last I heard since I came back."

"What? Tell me what you know. I need to get to her."

Koga cocked his brow. "Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Damn it, tell me now."

"STOP YOUR ARGUING!" Kagome shouted.

Both males stopped and looked strangely at the girl. "Only if he stops…" they said at the same time. "YOU FIRST!" they said in unison again. Both then crossed his arms and "hmphed".

"Boys will be boys…"

-

Inuyasha and Kagome sped off in the opposite direction of Koga. "Well? What do you say?" Kagome taunted. The hanyou grumbled. "What's that?"

"Yea… thanks…"

Kagome smiled. "I know. Getting information out of Koga wasn't exactly easy either. Oh, take a right here."

With a sharp screech, Inuyasha made the right and kept going. "So, what building are we exactly looking for?"

"A large apartment building. That's where Satsuki's aunt should live." Kagome said looking on both sides of the street for the building. More and more cars were on the road now that it was getting closer to later in the morning.

"Stupid Koga… still won't forgive him…" Inuyasha said stopping at a light.

"Oh come on, it was an accident! He didn't mean to step on your foot!"

"Yea right! Did you see how he looked for my foot so he could step on it?! That bastard's gunna die before the sun sets today…" Inuyasha said starting after the light turned green.

"There it is!" Kagome shouted pointing to a large brick building. Many windows and ledges were incorporated in the structure.

Inuyasha quickly found a parking spot and was out of the car before he hardly had the vehicle off. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Kagome shouted running behind Inuyasha. "38 B!" she shouted, seeing as she'd be left behind little bit.

Inuyasha kept going till he got to 38 B. Without warning, he burst in to see Satsuki crying. "Satsuki!"

"'yasha!" the little girl shouted running to the hanyou. "Oh, 'yasha! I missed you! Take me away! I don't wanna be here!" she yelled crying into the shoulder of her hero.

"What's all the racket… for heaven's sake! Quick, call the police!" Rina shouted running back to the kitchen she'd just come out of.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she rounded the corner. "Inu-…oh…"

Satsuki gripped Inuyasha to a point of a blue face. "I… need… air…" he said quietly. The little girl loosened and stood back. "Hey," he said.

"'yasha, can I come live with you instead? I don't like it here. It's stinky and Auntie's not nice like you and Kagome are," the little girl said putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome, go talk to her aunt. We've gotta talk this over," Inuyasha said standing up with the girl at his hip. "Satsuki, I need you to stay here. And don't think about moving, alright?" Inuyasha asked nicely.

"Yea. I can stay here."

Inuyasha set the little girl down and followed Kagome into the kitchen area where Mrs. Tenou sat crying in a chair with a phone off hook. "I … don't understand…" the woman sobbed into Kagome's shoulder.

"It's alright… really… Inuyasha just wants to talk some things over with you calmly and rationally, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked threateningly glaring in the hanyou's direction.

"Uh, yea."

Mrs. Tenou sat up and dabbed at her eyes. "Well, while you have my attention, speak now before the police get here and I change my mind."

"Um, well… Mrs. Tenou… you see…" Inuyasha stuttered to explain his situation quickly. "On that cruise, your sister's daughter became an orphan, seeing as her mother was killed. And during that time… I became…" Inuyasha looked to Kagome for moral support (which she didn't give). "I became quite attached to your niece."

The woman sniffed. "What's your point?" she asked blowing her nose.

"Well… my point is… I would…"

"I would like to adopt her," Kagome interrupted.

_What? Kagome… what're you??_ "What?" Mrs. Tenou and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"I would like to adopt your niece from you. I also became quite fond of her and feel I can be responsible. My eighteenth birthday is in a week and I feel that she will be well taken care of," Kagome explained looking to Inuyasha. "My mother and hired help will make sure she is well and in good health."

Mrs. Tenou was shocked. "What're you saying?" she asked shakily. Her handkerchief quivered as she blew her nose again.

"She wants to adopt your damn niece already! Get that through your stubborn skull!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared daggers. That made Inuyasha sit down and shut up.

"But, I just took her in… I'm her respected foster parent!" Rina said still a little confused by the whole thing. "No! No, I won't let you!"

Downstairs, there could be heard a lot of racket. "Damn it… police are coming Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. "Hurry up."

"Listen, Mrs. Tenou, I know you are probably thinking this is crazy, but there will be respected and highly trained helpers with the girl. Inuyasha, I'm sure, wouldn't mind giving a hand either…" Kagome smiled giving a quick glance at the peeved hanyou.

The police came in and rushed into the kitchen. "Keep your hands where we can see them!" one man shouted pulling Inuyasha up off a chair.

"Hey… what the hell do you think you're doing! Lemme go!" Inuyasha shouted resisting them.

Kagome didn't fight when they hand-cuffed her. "Give it up, Inuyasha…" she said as they walked them out of the kitchen and out the door.

"Wait," Rina said from her seat. "Let them go. They haven't done anything…" she said quietly. The officers looked confusedly from one to the other. "LET THEM GO DAMN IT!"

The men quickly released the two and backed off. "Thank you," Kagome said sitting back down in a chair.

Rina turned to one of the cops. "I'm going to need my lawyer about this one…"

"Yes, ma'am," he responded bowing and leaving; the other officers followed.

"So, what do you say?" Kagome asked. Her eyes pleaded yes with all her might.

The woman bit her finger. "She's just so meaningful to me… I don't know. She is my niece after all…"

Inuyasha got up quickly and left the small room. He walked to the living room where Satsuki sat on the edge of the couch with a small stuffed rabbit. "Hi 'yasha! You wanna play?"

The hanyou smiled. "No, I can't… I have something really big I have to ask you, you think you can help?" The little girl nodded and smiled real big. "K, I need you to come with me first." Inuyasha stuck his hand out for Satsuki to take it. She didn't hesitate and quickly took his hand. The hanyou squeezed her hand gently and smiled. _I just…she's so…_ "Come on squirt." Inuyasha led her to the kitchen where her aunt sat conversing with Kagome. "Ask her," he said forcefully.

Mrs. Tenou looked bewildered. "Ask her what?" She looked at her trembling niece. "Satsuki? What's wrong?" she asked thrusting herself towards the girl to give her a comforting hug.

"Stay away." Satsuki said firmly, hiding herself behind Inuyasha.

"S-Satsuki? What's the matter? It's me, Auntie Rina?" the woman pleaded crawling on her knees. The little girl just tightened her grip on the hanyou's leg.

"See? She don't like it here; tell her squirt." Inuyasha said patting the girl on her back.

The little girl slowly came out. "Auntie? I … don't like it here," Satsuki said bluntly. The woman gasped. "And Uncle hurts me. When you go to work, he takes his belts an'…" the little girl started crying. "An' he hurts me…" she said rolling up her long sleeves to reveal long red welt marks. Everyone gasped.

"Satsuki? Why didn't you tell me?" Rina asked hugging her niece. She also let tears come freely now. "If I would have known…"

Satsuki pulled angrily away. "Don't be stupid Auntie! You do it too! You hated Mommy! You hated me!" she shouted running back to the safety of Inuyasha's leg. "You have always hated me!"

Mrs. Tenou looked a little upset. "Now, now Satsuki, I thought I told you not to talk about that when other people are here?" she said slyly. Her face twisted into a snarl. "Come to Auntie now and everything will be okay…" she held her hand out.

"…no…" Satsuki whispered.

"Come now and everything will be alright…" The woman coaxed, crawling closer. Inuyasha backed away. "What are you doing! She's MINE!" she said slashing a hand for the girl.

"You bitch! How dare you do something like this to a poor kid!" Inuyasha shouted picking the girl up and backing towards Kagome. "Kagome, take the girl and get out of here. Call the police back…" Inuyasha said hardly taking his eyes off the rising Aunt.

"K. But what about you?" Kagome asked taking the girl and walking slowly away.

"Don't worry about me…" Inuyasha said quietly. "Just go."

"K. Be safe…" Kagome whispered as she walked out of the battle ground. "Come on Satsuki. Let's go get… some ice cream!" She left Inuyasha with one last glance before disappearing from the apartment.

"So? Is this how you like to treat family? Like scum? You should be put away for abuse…" Inuyasha said smirking. He kept his distance from the crazed woman.

"That stupid bitchy sister of mine… she always had it better than me. Momma always liked her better. I just wanted to be the better for once…" the woman said glaring deadly at the hanyou. "I'm glad that my plan worked and she died. But that damn child of hers was supposed to die too…"

"What? You're saying YOU'RE the one who commissioned that attack?" Inuyasha asked. His smirk turned to horror.

"Of course it was me. I hired them to kill anyone who Naraku deemed worthy. Unfortunately for you… he failed…"

Inuyasha gasped. "What have you got against me?"

"Don't you know who I am you stupid boy? The woman that Naraku killed was your mother."

-

"This is good!" Satsuki exclaimed. She sat across from Kagome with a strawberry ice cream cone.

"You like it?" Kagome asked with a smile, taking a lick of her chocolate cone.

"Yup! I always liked ice cream! Mommy used to take me out to eat it all the time." The little girl took a lick around the cone edge.

Kagome smiled. _She's such a sweet girl… no wonder Inuyasha likes her so much… I'm quite fond of her too…_

"Kagome!"

"Hm?" Kagome sat up suddenly and turned her dreamy gaze to Satsuki. "Did you say something?"

"Yea! Where's 'yasha at? How come he didn't come with you?"

Kagome frowned at the girl's subject. _I can't just tell her that her Aunt is a terrible person…_ "Well… He just… wanted to talk to your Aunt. He'll be here later, okay?"

"Okay!" Satsuki took a large bite off the top of her cone. "What kind of ice cream does 'yasha like?"

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno. You'll have to ask him when he gets here." She watched the girl eat… like a 7 year old… _Well… she looks kinda like Inuyasha once you get to know her…_ Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _And… she kinda acts like him too…_ "Hey, you got some ice cream… right under your nose…" Kagome took a napkin and wiped the smudge from Satsuki's face.

"Thanks!" …Didn't do much good…

_Can't say I didn't try…_

-

"Does it all make sense now you little brat?"

Inuyasha stood flabbergasted. "She… she's my…"

"Only by adoption. Your mother adopted her after she left you." Mrs. Tenou sat on a chair now. She stared at Inuyasha with a gaze that could kill. "Inuyasha… she's your little sister…"

The police came charging in. "Rina Tenou, you are under arrest for child abuse." The handcuffs were slapped around her wrists.

"Think about it…" Those were the last words Inuyasha heard from HIS "aunt".

_All this time… and I didn't even know it… M-Mother…_ "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

Inuyasha obeyed mechanically. _I… I've got a… and I never knew… Mother… I thought she was… nothing makes sense…_ Without realizing it, he'd walked himself not too far away to the ice cream parlor where Kagome and Satsuki sat by the window. He watched as Kagome wiped a smudge of ice cream from her nose. The little girl smiled real big and kept eating… only to get more ice cream right back on her face. Inuyasha laughed. _How…_ He opened the door and walked in.

Satsuki looked up and saw Inuyasha over the back of the booth. "'yasha!" she shouted jumping out of the booth with a runny cone in her hand. "'yasha." She asked stubbornly. "What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Chocolate. Here, go get me one," he said handing her a 5.

"Okay! Um, can you hold this?" Satsuki asked handing him the soggy cone.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said ruffling her hair and taking the cone. The little girl ran to the front counter while Inuyasha walked to the booth where Kagome sat.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked when Inuyasha sat down. "You look like something happened?"

"Yea, the girl's aunt got arrested. And… she… she's my…" Inuyasha looked to the girl standing at the counter handing the man the 5 and getting some bills and coins in return. She carried the chocolate treat back with a big smile.

"Here, it's dripping," she said handing him the drippy cone.

"Thanks squirt. Here, go play some games," Inuyasha said handing her a bunch of suddenly-appearing quarters.

"Yes!"

"What were you saying?" Kagome asked after the girl ran off. "She's your what?"

Inuyasha watched the girl stick some quarters into a pinball game and look at the game – she being too short. "Well… I just found out she's my… heh, you aren't going to believe it, but she's my… little sister…"

Kagome slapped her hands on the table. "No way. You're kidding."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to look Kagome squarely in the eyes. "No joke," he said seriously.

Kagome sat back in her seat with a shocked look on her face. "I…I can't believe it… that little girl? Is your sister?"

"Ssh. She doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell her that…" The hanyou frowned, and his ears showed signs of sadness; they drooped lower than their normal alert point.

"Hey, cheer up!" Kagome said punching Inuyasha on the arm lightly. "You just found a big change in your life! And you get to keep her!"

"But there's no proof that she is. My mom adopted her after she left me… I didn't even know about her…" Inuyasha said taking a large lick of his ice cream.

Kagome laughed a bit. "Aren't dogs not supposed to eat chocolate?" she joked.

"Oh, shut up." He glared back.

Satsuki came stomping back. "Hey." She said slapping the remainder of her monies on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked scooting over.

The little girl came and sat on the booth next to the hanyou. "I'm too short – and those boys are teasing me," she said pointing to the laughing boys in the game area.

"Oh they are? Are they?" He said leaning over the booth to get a good look at them. "Well, whadda ya say we go teach them a lesson?" Inuyasha said winking.

Satsuki laughed. "Okay!"

Kagome snickered. "Just be careful? Okay?"

"Don't worry! Everything's gunna be fine!" Satsuki said following Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

Several of the boys backed off. "W-We're just having some fun!" one of the brave boys said standing up. He gulped in fear.

"Fun? Teasing a girl younger than you? I don't call that fun… I call that bullying. If you don't behave I'll have to start sharpening my claws on you…" Inuyasha threatened catching the sun's gleam just right on the tip of his claw.

The boys scattered in no time flat. "Wow! You're good…" Satsuki said admiring the hanyou's work.

"Eh, no problem squirt," Inuyasha said walking back to the booth. "Hey," he called back to the girl who had just about started a game.

"What now?"

"…I… I need to talk to you… alone…" Satsuki saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. She grabbed the last of her coins and followed Inuyasha to the place of his choice. He just chose a small secluded booth in the back of the parlor. "Hey kid…"

Satsuki took a seat across from her hero. "What?"

"You… do know that your mother has been…"

"She's dead? Yea… I know."

"Doesn't that make you mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yea. But I got you now! You're almost like… my big brother or something!"

Inuyasha frowned at the girl's statement. _If only you knew Satsuki…_ "Well… what would you say if… you would come… live with me?"

"Really? You mean it?" the girl's head shot up from it's resting place on the table.

"Yea. If I would talk to some people, I might be able to… so. Would you want to?"

"YEA!" she shouted.

Inuyasha smiled. _Good…_

.:later on in the day…:.

"…And you understand the responsibility? She will be constantly under your care and supervision. If anything is to happen to her, you will be held responsible."

"Yea, yea… blah blah. Whatever. Just lemme sign."

"Chill, Inuyasha! Sheesh!" Kagome sighed from the side of him.

"There, she's all yours. We'll send someone in a few days to see how things are going," a man said taking the papers away and putting the pen back in his pocket.

"See ya!"

"You're real kind!"

"Keh! So? Who cares?" Inuyasha suddenly felt himself being pulled by the ear down to the ground. "Ow! What!" he found himself face to face with a brown-haired seven year old. "I still don't get it…"

"Her! She's the one who cares! If you wanna keep her, you gotta set a good example!" Kagome said releasing the sore ear.

"You think I really give a damn? Those guys don't have anyone else to send her to! She'll have to stay!"

"So. What are we doing first?" Satsuki said suddenly.

"Huh? It's only the middle of the afternoon!" Kagome shouted.

"So?" the little girl said crossing her arms… much in the fashion of a certain someone…

"Yea? So?" Inuyasha said copying the little girl. She smiled and laughed a bit.

Kagome sighed. "Never mind…"

Inuyasha and Satsuki waited till Kagome was gone around the corner before they looked at each other and smiled. "That was good!"

_Yep… she's definitely a keeper…_

.:---:.

A/N: well… was it good? I had a lot of fun with it… heh heh… I surprised myself with the whole sibling thing too…. But… they're only bro and sis by adoption, no blood relation… and if the whole adoption process was a little to fast, sorry… never known anyone to get an adoption… o well… they'dve been together anyway… so! Now it's final! Satsuki's got her hero "'yasha". They're gunna be together a looong time! And before someone asks, Inuyasha still never told her about the whole relation thing, so she doesn't know yet, I plan to include that next chapter… maybe…so… review!! ::cheese::

-chibi-inuyasha-girl


	15. Day 14 The Story

I love you guys! Really!

Day 14 – The Story

A little girl of 7 years of age stretched her sore limbs from a good night's rest. She yawned and rubbed her eyes seeing the morning light spilling in her room. Well, more or less, **A** room, not hers. Next, she rolled off the edge of the bed and walked around to the other side. Closely inspecting the person sleeping, she made sure they were asleep before sneaking out and going to the kitchen.

"What to eat…" Satsuki said looking through the cabinets. Her little eyes came to rest on a rather tasty breakfast (for a 7 year old). "Ooo… pancakes…"

Someone came walking into the kitchen rather sleepily; seeing as they ran into a chair. "Sorry sir…"

Satsuki gasped and ran to hide. But when she closer inspected the person, she recognized him as Inuyasha. "'yasha?"

"You want that super sized?" the sleepy hanyou asked grabbing a banana and pretending to write in his hand.

The little girl snickered. She decided to play along. "No, I want just a regular," she said getting up from her hiding place.

"Ok… I'll be right back with your order," Inuyasha said putting the banana in his pocket and walking to the living room. He lazily plopped down on the couch and smunched the fruit mercilessly. "And what do you want for Christmas little boy?" the hanyou mumbled before falling down back to sleep.

Satsuki walked over to the couch and knelt down face to face with Inuyasha. "Hey," she said poking him in the face. "Wake up." ::poke…poke::

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled sitting up and swatting the girl's hand away. "Hey squirt," he mumbled stretching and yawning shortly. "Didja sleep good?"

"Yea, but you sleep walk," Satsuki said bluntly. "Really funny too…"

Inuyasha laughed. "I do?"

"Yup."

"What did I do?" the hanyou asked, now interested in his unconscious actions. "Why the hel – heck am I sitting in…BANANA?! I hate bananas!"

"…I'm getting there…" Satsuki said standing up. "Well, you came into the kitchen and ran into a chair…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's normal…"

"…And apologized." Inuyasha mouthed and "o". "Then you grabbed the banana and took my order; then you left and came out here where you pretended to be Santa, and then fell back asleep…"

The hanyou tried to suppress a laugh. "I did all that? Oops…" He leaned against the back of the couch and placed his hands behind his head. "Hey," he said quietly. "Can I tell you something? It's really important?"

The little girl climbed up on the couch and sat next to the hanyou. "You bet."

"But you can't be mad at me, okay?" Inuyasha said looking the girl squarely in the eyes.

"I won't."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Well, you know your mom was… killed? Right?" The girl nodded. "Well, you see… she apparently was… my mother too…" Satsuki glanced at Inuyasha.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. But she only adopted you. Do you understand what that makes us?" Inuyasha asked pulling the girl into his lap.

"No."

"…We're brother and sister…"

The small girl frowned and got off the couch. She stood straight in front of Inuyasha. "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes, mister."

"Listen, pipsqueak! I'm not! You can ask anyone who knows!" Inuyasha said a little louder than he'd hoped. The girl backed away. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"You liar! It's impossible! Mommy loved me! She didn't have anyone else! I was all alone at home!" Satsuki yelled.

"But-"

"I hate you." She whispered. "I HATE you!" she yelled running to any available room and slamming the door shut. Kagome appeared in the hallway out of the door Satsuki had just run into.

"What's that all about?" she asked walking into the living room with Inuyasha. "She looked kinda mad. You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No. I just told her about… you know what… and she ran off," Inuyasha got up. "That's not what I was hoping she'd do…"

"Well, all people react to news different. You just have to know how to handle it all," Kagome said patting the hanyou on the shoulder. "She didn't exactly have it easy, it sounds."

"I know that." Inuyasha said walking to the kitchen for breakfast. "That's why I'm going to try and fix that… so she DOES have it better…"

Kagome smiled. "Just apologize. She's only 7 remember. If I would have found out something like that when I was 7, I think I would have done the same thing!"

"Yea, I suppose." Inuyasha continued on with the morning like nothing happened. Satsuki avoided him at all cost. But other than that, it was completely normal…

-

"Pass the-"

"No."

"Can I have the-"

"No."

"Come on Satsuki… you can't still be mad at me!" Inuyasha shouted as he ate his lunch, currently consisting of a plastic plate and paper napkin… not my favorite either…

"Well, I am," the little girl replied bluntly.

Kagome decided to join the conversation. "Satsuki, could you please pass me the cheese?" Kagome asked sweetly with a big smile on her face.

"Of course you can, Kagome!" Satsuki replied with an equally big of smile. When she looked back at her food, she glanced at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out. The hanyou just glared back.

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha said suddenly getting up. "I have to go somewhere."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked wiping her face with a napkin and placing her sandwich back on the plate. "Satsuki and I will come with you!"

"No." Kagome stopped. "You both have to stay here." Inuyasha grabbed his car keys off the counter and went to the garage.

"He's joking, right?" Kagome asked sitting back down. The clock chimed 1 in the background.

"Nope, and I hope he stays away…" the little girl said with a bit of jealously in her voice. _Hurry back 'yasha…_ she inwardly said. "Is 'yasha lying?" Satsuki asked.

Kagome tilted her head. "Lying? About what?" She turned in her chair to face Satsuki.

"About being my big brother. Mommy never told me I had a brother," the little girl said frowning. She took her plate and headed toward the sink.

"Um… well, no. It's true, Satsuki. Inuyasha really is your older brother," Kagome replied following the younger girl to the sink with her dishes. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"I suppose," Satsuki said.

"Inuyasha!" a little voice said from the front room. "Inuyasha! Are you home you big oaf!"

"Shippo! It's Kagome!" the girl yelled from the kitchen. The kitsune came bounding into the kitchen in a hurry. "Hey!"

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo shouted running into the room. "Didja miss me! We just got back from … who's she?" the kitsune asked pointing at Satsuki.

"That's Satsuki. She's gunna be staying her a while. I suppose you two should be introduced," Kagome let Shippo jump out of her arms. "Shippo, Satsuki. Satsuki, Shippo," she explained as the two inspected each other.

"I HAVE A STUFFED ANIMAL LIKE YOU!" Satsuki shouted giving a suffocating hug to Shippo. "But you're much better!"

"That… great…" the kitsune mumbled through gasping breaths. When the girl finally let go, Shippo backed away. "Well, I uh, have to go… unpack! Yea! Unpack! Bye guys!"

"That was fast," Kagome said watching Shippo run out of the house in an unusual hurry. "Usually he sticks around to bug the crap out of Inuyasha. Guess he must really want to unpack…"

"KAGOME!" an angry voice yelled from the door Shippo had just left. "I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Sango shouted as she walked in steaming like a vegetable.

"Hi Sango. What's the matter?" Kagome asked sitting down nervously at the table.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday? I waited 6 hours for you guys to show up! Then you go and pull a no show! What happened?!"

Kagome smiled uncertainly. "She happened…" the girl said pointing to the girl walking out.

Satsuki realized she was part of the conversation and spun around. "IT WASN'T ME!" she said out of anxiousness.

"What do you mean her?" Sango asked, still not getting it.

"Inuyasha adopted his little sister home!" Kagome said with a "duh" look on her face.

"WHAT?!" the advisor yelled standing up, resulting in the table being pushed forward and the chair tipping over. She turned sweetly to the little girl and spoke kindly, "Satsuki dear, can you go play outside for a couple minutes? I have to talk to Kagome…"

"Great!" Satsuki said bounding off outside.

"So… you pulled this little stunt without me, eh?" Sango said bobbing her head. "I get it… going around, trying to do things behind my back…"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me about your date with Miroku last night, either," Kagome said grinning evilly.

"H-How'd you find out?!" the advisor asked timidly. Her face turned panic-stricken and she started blushing.

"Well, when you've got a hanyou for a friend… you kinda get the upside to what they hear… and… Yup. You're busted." Kagome nodded satisfied. "It's alright," she said patting her on the back. "I won't tell anyone."

"…Thanks. Guess I kinda owe you and Inuyasha an apology then, don't I?" Sango asked standing up.

"I suppose." Kagome followed Sango out to the living room where they stopped. "Well?"

"Oh yea, you and Inuyasha, and I guess Satsuki are going to a carnival this afternoon," Sango said opening a handheld. "Be ready by around 2."

"Two?! But Inuyasha just left! And none of know where he went!" Kagome shouted. She looked uneasily at the clock. "And we've only got less than an hour!"

"…I guess if you can miss one thing, you can miss another!" Sango said rolling her eyes. "If he's not here, then forget it. I'll just tell them… one of you didn't fell up to it today. Just like I did yesterday…"

"Thank you Sango! You're the best!"

-

Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot and parked his car. He turned of the engine and pulled the keys out, getting out and locking the car. _Well, if she seems to know so much… she's gunna answer some questions…_ the hanyou said looking at the prison in front of him. The wire around the top wall; the high rate security guards; everything about this place was like a nightmare to anyone.

With uncertain confidence, Inuyasha walked to the main entrance and asked to see, "Rina Tenou."

"Do you have an appointment?" a snotty, chunky lady asked chewing gum. She stuck a pen behind her ear and swiveled in her chair to face the guest.

"No. You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the desk all macho-man like. "If I didn't say any better, you don't work here either."

"Oh yea?" the lady said standing up and also leaning on the desk. "If you don't get your sorry ass out of here and have an appointment, I'll have my men come and force you out…"

"Listen, bitch, I just wanna talk to someone for less than my lifetime, so if I can't get in, I'll find out where you live and slit your throat when no one's looking. Cause right now THAT'S sounding more like an appointment to me," Inuyasha said flexing his clawed hand. He made sure to crack the knuckles especially loud for her, too.

The wanna-be-receptionist gulped and sat down. "Guest here for number 912254, requests immediate conversing," the woman said putting the microphone down. She looked back at the hanyou and gave him the finger. "Are ya happy now?"

"Very." Soon, despite the stench of the place, Inuyasha managed to pick out a familiar scent… quite familiar actually… "Oh… shit…"

"Hello… little brother…" (heh heh heh…)

-

"Where IS he?! Where did he go!! I'm gunna kill him!!" Kagome shouted throwing herself on the couch. The clock was nearing the hour of 2 and the house was even turning impatient. Sango herself was busy hiding in the corner, for who knows what reason. And occasionally, she glanced at her own watch and sighed… Satsuki sat on the recliner in the room watching cartoons flipping through EVERY channel under the sun. Even Shippo had come back over and sat on the floor fidgeting nervously. What's the deal with everyone?

"Relax, Kagome," Shippo said suddenly rolling over onto his back. "Inuyasha's not the one to just leave. He had a reason to go. And I just hope it's a good one."

Kagome sighed on the couch. "Yea, I suppose you're right." Sango sighed once again after looking at her watch for the umpteenth time. "Sango… why have you sighed every minute? You sound love depressed??"

Sango sat up straight and blushed. "I-It's nothing… really…"

Kagome got up from the couch and walked over to her friend sitting on the opposite side of the room. "This is about Miroku… isn't it?"

"Uh… what makes you say that?" the girl asked curling up into a ball and blushing madly.

"…The look on your face, the way you're acting all the time… the fact that you sigh every 10 seconds is a REALLY BIG SIGN that you obviously like the guy!" Kagome thrust her hands in the air as she explained her theory. "Just say it with me… "I like Miroku!" say it now!"

"Alright… I do… I like him… But you have to swear you won't tell anyone! Okay?!" Sango whispered. She looked pleadingly up at her lifelong friend.

"I promise," Kagome said smiling and giving her friend a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thank you Kagome…"

-

"Curse you Sesshomaru… curse and damn you to hell…" Inuyasha mumbled as he followed his brother in annoyance to the visiting room. The long halls were especially annoying… seeing as Inuyasha actually had to walk BEHIND his brother the entire stretch.

"Shut up. It's my job…"

That's where Inuyasha laughed though. "YOU?! A security guard? I thought you wanted to kill me way back when? Why the sudden turn around?" Inuyasha laughed as they turned right, and headed towards the small visiting area. Sesshomaru never did answer…

"Here. There she is. I'll come back in 10 minutes. Be done or be sorry later," the inu youkai said shoving his younger brother down into a chair across from Mrs. Tenou.

"Well, well, well, we meet again you slut," Inuyasha said as he turned his death glare to the woman in front of him. "I got some questions, and you BETTER have some answers for me!"

"Oh yea? Well you expect me to answer them after you locked me in this dump? This nightmare? This… living hell? You got it all wrong you bastard," the woman said leaning back in her chair and staring at the provided television.

"Shut up you bitch, I don't need your yapping. I want answers and I want them now," the hanyou said slamming his fist on the table. That caught the attention of most of the room. "Damn it wench… just talk. I ain't asking much."

"Fine then. What do you want to talk about?" the woman said without shifting her gaze.

Inuyasha straightened up a bit. "My mother," he said casually. His angry expression changed to a soft and confused little boy. Even the atmosphere of the room changed immensely.

"Your mother…?" Mrs. Tenou asked extremely quiet. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Well… where do I start?" the woman asked with a bit of jealously hinting in her voice. "She was perfect; flawless beyond anyone's imagination…A bitch your mother was."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha shouted standing up quickly. The room quieted and stared.

"Shut up boy. She was. Every man she laid eyes on got in bed with her. Then finally, her stupid conscience got in the way when she met your father. She actually felt guilty when she found out she was pregnant with you… a half demon child she was gunna have. Boy did mother get angry with her," Mrs. Tenou said staring off into space. She quickly glanced at Inuyasha to see how his emotions were playing out. "Yes, you were a mistake," she taunted, giving Inuyasha's trust in his mother a run for the money. "She didn't want you, and neither did your father… So you were bound for the streets boy."

The hanyou's eyes saddened immensely. "But… she always said she loved me…" Out of frustration, he shook his head and banged his fists on the table. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"You're such a fool, boy. Of course she'd say that, she was your mother." The woman growled, almost animalistic, then laugh hysterically. "You were NEVER normal! Everyday… she cursed you for being hers. She NEVER wanted to have you … EVER. You were a sad and pathetic half breed. What mother would want that burden for the rest of their lives? If you were mother to a half bred… That's a curse worse than any person could put on you."

Inuyasha growled back. He just stared. Not saying a word. If you watched, you could see his eyes flash demonic, crimson red. The sharp fangs caught the small light and shimmered with anger. Even the claws the hanyou had seemed to instantly get sharper. "Never… EVER talk about my mother like that you BITCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled leaping over the table and thrusting the woman to the ground. He held her under him with a hand around her neck and a clawed hand ready to strike. "DIE!!!"

"INUYASHA!!!" The hanyou ceased his deadly attack just inches from the woman's throat. Sesshomaru charged out of the shadows of the dark room and threw his brother aside. "BASTARD STAY OUT!!!"

"You aren't to harm anyone, little brother! It's an agreement! As much as I'd love to say it, you're under arrest!" The demon said pinning his half brother to the wall and hand cuffing him.

"That won't stop me!" Inuyasha yelled near breaking the chains of the weak metal with his cheek pressed against the wall. But Sesshomaru was faster. He had the situation under control. He managed to hit the sensitive nerve on the back of the neck and make the hanyou fall limp.

"Finally…"

-

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kagome shouted stepping outside on the back porch. "He should have been here an hour ago!" The afternoon sun was beginning to set, but still far from night. _I hope you aren't hurt…_ The look of concern grew on her face as she waited longer for the hanyou to come home.

-

A throbbing pain rang through out his head, mainly his cheek… "Ow… my head… Where am I?"

"Are you alright?"

The boy sat up. "Where am I?" he asked again. He looked to his surroundings; a small room, bright yellow paint on the walls and picture frames on the walls; several flowers scattered through out the room; even the window showed bright light from the sun. "What happened? Why do I feel like something hit my cheek?"

"…Because I slapped you… you pervert… then you fell unconscious…" Sango said sitting down on the bed – on the opposite end mind you.

Miroku lifted a hand to his cheek. "Man… you got one great slap there woman…"

"Shut up, lecher." The girl said flatly. "Inuyasha left before and he hasn't come back. Any idea where he could have gone?"

The boy through about it for a second. "Nope. Not a clue…"

"Hm… no one seems to know," the girl said standing up. She looked thoughtfully for a minute. "You don't suppose he's gone to find answers about his past…?"

Miroku shrugged, "Hard to tell with someone like him."

-

_Way to go smart one, you got yourself stuck in a giant pickle. Now what are you gunna do? Kagome's probably waiting for you to get back and you're stuck here… in a jail cell… after being arrested…_ "…By that DAMN BASTARD OF A BROTHER!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly bolting upright. He looked around at the lovely grey cement that surrounded him. "Oh shit… what did I do now?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his sore neck lightly. "All I remember is Sesshomaru pinning me to the wall and handcuffing me…"

"Inuyasha?" came a low, husky voice from the outside hall. "Be quiet."

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I don't hear you shuttin' up out there. Why don't you get arrested and see what it's like behind these huge damn pipes you call a cell. It's more like a highly-advance plumbing facility," Inuyasha barked walking to the bars and leaning against them. But his brother was no where in sight.

"Hey, you," said a voice from across the hall. "You're a demon, right?"

Inuyasha looked at the scraggly old man behind the large bars. "Yea? What of it?" he said boastingly, inspecting his claws like no-big-deal happened.

"You can get out of here. These bars weren't meant to hold back a demon. It should be easy," the old man coughed out. His long skinny limbs were barely visible in the dank location.

Inuyasha eyed the bars longingly. They looked pretty strong… but he was stronger, definitely. No way was some measly metal gunna get in his way! "You're right. I'll get out of here in no time!" The hanyou folded his fingers and crunched his knuckles out in front of him. With a snap, crackle, and pop (don't own those Rice Krispie guys either…shucks), he was straining every muscle in his body to bend some bars.

"Inuyasha. You aren't going to escape," the dark voice said from before, appearing now clearly in front of the hanyou's cell.

"Yea? Well what did I exactly do to deserve this?! I don't recall killing anyone!" the half demon yelled, ceasing his pull on the bars.

"Shut up. You have that pathetic human girl coming over to get you out in a few minutes. I took the liberty of calling her my self. I don't trust anyone anymore around here."

Whoa. Did Sesshomaru just do something nice?! When did THAT happen? "You… called her… YOUR SELF?!"

"…Yes."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. He fell to the cold, hard ground with a thud and clasped his hand over his stomach. Completely out of character, but this was an exception. "Whoa… strange thoughts there…" the hanyou said sitting up and leaning against the freezing bars.

"Do you want to be put in solitary confinement?" the full-blooded youkai asked jingling his keys.

Inuyasha stood up. "Why the hell would I want to go there? I think you do. After all, you DID just do something nice… FOR ME NONETHELESS!!"

Sesshomaru just stared coldly as his brother sniggered and sat back down on his bed. "I believe she will be arriving soon."

"Yea? So?"

"INUYASHA!" came a shout from down the hall. Kagome… definitely Kagome.

"Kagome?" the hanyou half-shouted standing up and walking to the bars. The girl came into site and thrust herself against the bars sobbing. "Kagome! Stop!"

"I thought you'd been killed or something! You could have told me you got put in the loony bin!" Kagome shouted backing up a bit. She had tears streaming from her face and her nose stuffy.

"Why would I do something that stupid?" Inuyasha asked as if he were standing next to her.

"Because you're a stupid IDIOT! That's why!" the girl said softly banging her head against the bars. "I really thought you'd just… left me…"

"I would never do that to you Kagome! Never think something like that!" Inuyasha soothed as best as he could through the bars. He looked over at Sesshomaru, still watching the scene and internally gagging. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the cell door, allowing the two to be person-to-person.

"Inuyasha… don't do that… please… Satsuki's so worried about you! She's at home crying and –"

"Stop," The hanyou said putting a finger to her mouth. "Everything's alright. Okay? I'm fine, you're fine, Satsuki's fine. That's all that matters. No one got hurt…" Almost naturally, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a half-hug. "And you're safe."

"Hurry it up. There are worse criminals I care about more," Sesshomaru said breaking up the moment.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "That's it? You're just… letting him go? But he attempted murder! Doesn't he get a trial or something?"

"Just whose side are you on exactly, here?" Inuyasha shouted backing up and staring the girl down.

"Well, I'm just trying to obey the law!" Kagome shouted planting her fists into her hips.

"Five hundred dollar bail…" Sesshomaru said quietly massaging his temples.

"…THAT'S IT?! BUT HE ATTEMPTED MURDER!" Kagome shouted again.

"I DID NOT! SHE WAS ASKIN FOR IT! AND JUST HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ANYWAY!"

"Please. Shut up… both of you…" the inu youkai said calmly. "I would like to leave. My head aches and my attention is waning. Just go… I'll pay for it…" Sesshomaru said waving them off.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. This was going to be a long time before anyone left this place!

-

"'YASHA!" Satsuki screamed at the top of her lungs when she heard the front door open. She sprang up from her puzzle with Shippo and ran as fast as her little 7 year old feet would carry her. "'yasha! You're okay!"

Inuyasha smiled just for her. "Yea. I'm fine kid-o," he said patting her on the head. "How are you? I thought you were mad at me?"

The girl frowned. "I was. But I'm sorry." She cheered up instantly. "I'm ready to have a big brother now!" she said very maturely. "And I have to take full a-sponsibility (aka, responsibility…) of the big brother!"

Everyone in ear-shot range chuckled. "Alright then… lil sis. Hey, you gotta get ready for bed. It's past your bed time!" Satsuki nodded and bounded off. As time would allow… Kagome and Inuyasha spent a little time alone… just chilling and talking. Actually, quite a few hours.

"Well, I suppose you found out some important information?" Miroku asked, appearing in the living room with the rest of the crowd.

"Yea. But it's a long story…" he said leaving the subject hang. Everyone kind of took the hint and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we've got some days to catch up on, Kagome… Inuyasha. That's two days you've now managed to wiggle out of. Tomorrow, none of that," Sango said walking towards the exit.

"We have?" Inuyasha asked before the woman left for good.

"Yes. You will take Kagome and Satsuki to the town carnival before it leaves… and they better have a good time… or else…" Sango threatened motion with her finger across her neck.

Miroku also followed out closely behind Sango. "Um… I have late business to attend to. I'll see you all later."

Shippo jumped up to the hanyou's shoulder. "I gotta go too. Mom and Dad are probably worried by now. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow!" That last statement got a groan from Inuyasha.

With everyone gone, Kagome and Inuyasha could peacefully get ready for bed. They both headed towards they're rooms respectively. "Good night," Kagome called before shutting her door.

"Night." Inuyasha called back.

"'YASHA!" Satsuki shouted from Kagome's room. The hanyou grumbled and walked down to the girls' room. "'yasha, I'm sleeping with Kagome. You snore funny."

"Well, thanks!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I appreciate it."

"Gee, Inuyasha. Think you could keep that snoring down just a bit?" Kagome added to the joke.

"Oh, pickin' on me now, huh?" Inuyasha said running playfully after Satsuki and Kagome. He managed to get Satsuki tickled down on the bed, leaving Kagome open for the attack.

"Whoa! NO! Sit boy!" she said, seeing if he'd actually listen.

"Hey now… no dog jokes, you meanie," Inuyasha said stalking his prey.

Kagome backed into a corner. "No. This is NOT happening!" Inuyasha gave one quick leap and Kagome was being tickled to her death. "STOP! AHAHA! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!!"

Inuyasha threw the girl to the bed and lay down next to her. He kept her in firm grasp, with hand at the ready in case tickling was needed. "You promise to quit picking on me? AND no lame dog jokes?" he said giving her a quick poke in the ribs.

Kagome squealed. "Yes! PLEASE! Now let me go!" The hanyou got one last squeal from the girl and stood up.

"Now sleep. We gotta a big day tomorrow. I want everyone ready to go." The half demon said leaving the room, pulling off his shirt as he exited.

"Night, 'yasha!" Satsuki called after him.

"Night, 'yasha!" Kagome added, making both girls snicker.

"Night."

.:---:.

A/N: kinda an informative/fun/stupid chapter all at the same time. It's all good though…right? ;)

I'd also like to thank my new BETA READER!!! Weeee!!! Many thanks to **Silver Koi4 3v3r**. ::applause:: Thank you soooo much!!! Couldn't do it without ya! ;)

So, until next time!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl


	16. Day 15 The Secret Surprise

Day 15 – The Secret Surprise

Once again, little Satsuki was the first one awake in the house. She sat up in bed and carried her sleepy body to the kitchen for some early morning food. But being the size she was, she couldn't reach much. Fortunately, Inuyasha came stumbling into the kitchen. But he wasn't sleepwalking this morning. "Morning 'yasha," the little girl greeted shutting the fridge door.

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?" the hanyou yawned rubbing his eyes and walking to the cabinet. He opened it, but didn't find much. He eyed the little girl sitting down at the table.

"Early rise," she replied simply. Satsuki folded her arms and rested her chin on the table. "There's nothing to eat. And I'm hungry," she moaned leaning back in the chair.

Inuyasha sat down next to Satsuki and mimicked her movements. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. The little girl shrugged. She sighed and changed her positions, the hanyou doing the same. "What about… waffles?" Inuyasha suggested.

"No. Don't like 'em," Satsuki replied.

"What about eggs?" the hanyou asked.

"No, don't like them either."

"Well, then I can't help you," Inuyasha said getting up and making himself a bowl of cereal. "Eat what you can find then."

"I got an idea," a person said entering the kitchen. Kagome leaned against the framework and grinned mischievously.

"Well, not everyone around here has a light bulb that works," Inuyasha smirked sitting down. "Enlighten us with your once-in-a-lifetime idea, wouldn't you?"

Kagome half laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go out for breakfast. Whadda ya say? I think we all could use some real food for once…"

"You saying I don't have decent food around here?" Inuyasha joked taking a bite.

"Are you kidding?" Satsuki butted in. "There's no food anywhere in this house! I'm starving! Let's go!" She scampered off to her room to get dressed, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Sounds like someone likes my idea…" the girl said sitting next to the hanyou. "What about you?"

"I suppose we can go," Inuyasha said pushing his bowl aside and putting his arms behind his head. He grinned, a fang poking through his lips. Honestly, it was quite attractive… "One thing," the hanyou said.

"What's that?" Kagome asked smiling.

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and ran to his room in a flash, yelling on the way, "Last one to the car is paying!"

Kagome sprang from her seat and took off to her room. "No fair! You had head start!"

"Grease monkey!" Satsuki shouted running to the garage. Both Inuyasha and Kagome poked their heads out of their doors at the strange words the young girl shouted. They both laughed and continued getting ready.

-

"Curse you," Kagome said wiping some syrup off Satsuki's face.

"Hey, I can't help it that you're slow!" Inuyasha said smirking leaning back in the seat. "Girls are too much work." But before he spoke again, his face saddened immensely. "That's why I'm never going out with another girl again. I can't stand to go through that again."

Kagome noticed the sudden change in emotion. She sent Satsuki off to the bathroom to wash up a bit. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked resting her chin in her hands and looking across the bench to the hanyou across from her. As fate would have it, Kagome knew this situation, having recently been in it herself with another famous male actor.

"No," Inuyasha said flatly. But his still soft eyes and expression said otherwise. They screamed for help, but his conscious (or his pride) held him back. "Besides, it's none of your concern wench. My problems are my problems, not yours."

Kagome sat back, half angry half… concerned? Should she really feel concern towards a stubborn jack ass like Inuyasha? "Well, fine then. I was only offering some help."

Satsuki came wandering back with a piece of paper in her hands. She walked next to Inuyasha and stopped. "Miroku says: 'Give this to Inuyasha. Don't let Kagome read it.'" She furrowed her eyebrows and took her seat besides Kagome.

Inuyasha looked curiously from the paper to Kagome. "I'll be right back." He got up from the table and looked around for Miroku… or any large crowds of beautiful women. The hanyou spotted his buddy in a booth not far from his own. He grinned nervously and shook his head. Inuyasha cast one last glace at the two girls with him before walking over. "What?"

Miroku motioned for him to sit down. "Did you read it?" Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "Idiot… read it…"

The hanyou unfolded the paper and read it to himself. It said: '_Come see me. –Miroku_' in a sloppy writing. Inuyasha cast a "duh" look in Miroku's direction. "And I read that WHY?!"

The young man sniggered. "I had to see the expression you'd put on your face when you read that!"

Inuyasha sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's this about? And why can't Kagome know?"

Miroku shushed him and pulled him in closer. "Cause it's about her." The boy looked up to where Kagome and Satsuki sat trying to get spoons to stick to their noses. "Don't you know what happens the night before she leaves?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha leaned back a bit and put a finger to his head. Suddenly, his face got very serious and his eyes especially wide. "Oh SHIT! SHIT! YEA!"

Miroku looked dumbfounded. "Y-you do?"

The hanyou motioned for Miroku to lean in. He said in a very quite, almost silent tone, "It's the new moon…" Inuyasha sat back. For once in his lifetime, he was worried. "I totally forgot about that… Damn it all! What am I gunna do?!"

Miroku tried to keep the hanyou calm. "Relax. That's not what I meant. Then you don't know?"

"Well, if that's not it then no."

Miroku stared at his friend. "Take Kagome and Satsuki to the carnival this afternoon. Then tell Kagome to take Satsuki on some rides. You come find my by… um…"

"The merry-go-round?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Too obvious. Something a little girl would dare go on," Miroku said. He put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner. He snapped his fingers and said, "The Thriller!"

"I guess. So see ya there," Inuyasha said sliding out of the booth. He tucked the note away in his pocket as he walked back to Kagome and Satsuki. "Hey," he said standing by the girls. "Let's go."

"Already? But I almost beat Kagome!" the little girl said taking a spoon off of her nose.

"Yes, pipsqueak. Time to go. I have a surprise for you two," Inuyasha taunted sticking his tongue out.

Kagome frowned. "You can't tell us here?" she pleaded innocently. Satsuki even joined in.

"Pwease 'yasha? Tell us?" The young girl just had to add puppy dog eyes, making herself near irresistible.

"No," the hanyou said near reluctance. "Go to the car first. I'll tell you there." Almost with light speed the girls took off to the car, leaving Inuyasha to pay. "KAGOME! YOU GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"That'll be thirteen twenty-two," the young cashier said handing Inuyasha the small receipt.

"I'm gunna kill her… I'll personally wring her little throat…" the hanyou said as he pulled out a ten and a five. "I'm gunna murder her…"

"Wife problems?"

-

"Oh come on! He was only assuming what he thought!"

Inuyasha mumbled and grumbled as he sped out of the breakfast hut parking lot. "Yea… but he didn't have to think we were MARRIED! There is NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD MARRY YOU!"

As soon as those words were spoken, Kagome felt hurt. Deeply. Why is that? _It's not like I'm in love with the guy. Heck, I hate his guts!_ She turned her gaze to the passing scenery. _Or do I?_ Kagome sighed and rested her elbow on the window ledge. _He was such a jerk at first. But now…? I can't say. This feeling in my guy says I'm gunna miss him when I'm gone. And another feeling is screaming at me 'freedom'. What's wrong with me?_

"Are you okay Kagome?" came a sweet voice from the backseat. Satsuki sat forward in her seat with a look of pure concern on her face. "You look kinda sad. What's wrong?"

Yea, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked taking his eyes off the road temporarily. "You're not so chipper anymore."

Kagome put her hands up in nervous defense. "Look! I'm alright! I'm just thinking!" The three in the vehicle went silent.

"We're going to a carnival," Inuyasha said suddenly. The little girl in the backseat burst out with cheers.

"Yea! I'm gunna ride The Thriller first thing!"

Inuyasha slammed on the brakes. "You're gunna ride the WHAT?! I don't think so!"

Satsuki got very angry. "Why not? I always rode it with Sayo!"

Kagome even spoke up. "Inuyasha, if she wants to ride it, let her go. Why can't she?"

"Uh…" the half demon stuttered for an answer. Well, actually, he had the answer. He just couldn't say. "S-she's too young," he said finally. "If she's gunna live with me, she's gunna live under my rules."

"Since when did you have rules?" Kagome asked sternly. Car horns honked madly behind them. "You better go," she whispered. Inuyasha glanced behind him and sped off.

"So 'yasha. Why can't I ride the big ride? Is it because you're too chicken and you don't want me to beat you?" Satsuki teased.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched furiously. He turned the car to the side of the road and stopped. He growled and banged his forehead on the wheel. "This is just great. I start my day of just fine. But NO! IT CAN'T EVER END JUST FINE!"

Both females sat at the edge of their seats farthest from the angered half demon. They leaned in next to each other and whispered. "He's mad."

-

"Ok, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked away from The Thriller. After asking Kagome to stay with Satsuki for a while, Inuyasha managed to get away. As they walked, they turned a corner, disappearing from Kagome's sight. Sango stepped in from of the two with her hands on her hips.

"You two are late," she said tapping her foot. "Do you know how many creeps have hit on me already?!"

Miroku moved to stand beside the girl. "Better add one more to that list…" he said inching a twitching hand slowly towards the nearest location.

With a loud slap, the meeting began. "Well," Sango started. "This coming Monday is Kagome's birthday as we all know."

Inuyasha gasped. That was something he hadn't expected. "…What? Are you serious?"

Sango nodded agreeing. "She's turning 18. I think you should do something for her."

Inuyasha looked to Miroku for help. It was the night he turned human. No one except Miroku knew. He couldn't add to that list and have more people know. It was too risky.

Sango noticed the glances exchanged between the two guys. "Ok. What are you two up to?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "You see, Sango," he started. "There's a slight complication in the whole matter." He glanced to see if Sango was buying the story. "But Inuyasha will have to tell you himself if he wants to save his skin."

"Idiot," the hanyou mumbled. Sango turned to face Inuyasha now. "What the lecher means is…" he leaned in closer to Sango. "You have to swear not to tell a soul."

"This is really serious, isn't it?" the girl asked tensing a bit.

"Yea. Now can you keep it secret?" Inuyasha asked with pleadingness in his voice. Sango nodded. The hanyou moved in closer to whisper his life-long secret. "On the night of the new moon, in other words, next Monday, I…" he glanced around nervously. "I loose my demon powers and become human."

The girl arched an eyebrow. "That's a big deal?"

"You don't know how secret that is! If any of my enemies knew that, I could be killed!" Inuyasha shouted, catching the attention of some of the near-by carnival-goers.

Sango shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "And just how many people to you have out to kill you?" she asked sarcastically. Inuyasha started at her seriously. "What are you… some serial killer escaped from Alcatraz ?!"

" Moron … No. Just forget it," the hanyou said waving off the topic. "So, I can't do anything next week Monday. Can you guys cover for me?"

Miroku looked at Sango. "Well, what do you think?"

The girl pondered silently for a second. "Why can't you just tell Kagome your secret? She's been truthful to you the whole time she's stayed with you. Now it's your turn to do the same."

"Uh…" Inuyasha's cheeks pinked a bit. "There is ONE way I could tell her…"

"Spill," Miroku said becoming interested.

"I ain't telling' you nothing! It's a SECRET!" Inuyasha shouted. His face becoming ever redder by the second.

Miroku smiled a perverse smile. "So. It's one of THOSE ways of telling secrets…"

SMACK! "Lecher…"

-

"Where do you want to go next?" Kagome asked the Satsuki as she returned from the ride known as the Thunder Bolt.

"Let's take a break…" Satsuki said holding her stomach. "I've ridden to many already…"

Kagome laughed. "How about we go get something to eat?" She looked down to see the small girl shaking her head frantically. "Ok," Kagome snickered. "That's a no."

"Let's go sit and wait for 'yasha," Satsuki suggested. The two girls found a bench on the midway and sat down. Luckily it was in the shade.

"It's pretty warm out here for spring time!" Kagome said trying to keep a semi-conversation with Satsuki. Suddenly, two hands appeared from behind her and covered her eyes. "Eek!"

"Ssh!" the man shushed. It was a familiar guy too… Kagome brought her hands up to try and pry off the strong guy's firm grip.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched trying to get the demon to take off his hands. But they didn't move.

"Nope, guess again," another familiar voice said, taking their hands away allowing Kagome to see.

She turned around and looked up to see "Koga! Good to see you!" the wolf demon walked around the bench to stand in front of the two girls. "You wanna sit?" Kagome asked scooting over.

"I'd be honored to sit next to you, Kagome." Koga quickly seated himself down. He quickly turned his attention to the small girl seated on the other side of him. "You're that one kid from my cruise. Good to see you again, squirt."

Satsuki smiled. "Yup. I'm Satsuki," she said holding out her hand.

Koga pulled the girl onto his knee. "Good to meet you Satsuki," he patted her head quickly. "So where's mutt face hiding at?"

"Inuyasha's talking with Miroku and Sango about something secret," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "It must be about me."

Koga laughed. "You get anything important that they would want to talk about secretly?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Just my birthday next week… You don't think…?"

The demon shrugged. "Maybe." He started tickling Satsuki so that she laughed. "Sweet girl, Kagome. It's a shame with her family, really."

"Yea," Kagome sighed. The whole thought saddened her knowing that the girls' mother was murdered. But her father… Kagome didn't know (he's dead, remember). "But luckily she had some family that she could go to."

"Who's that?" Koga asked ceasing his tickling on the laughing little girl.

"Well, it was her aunt and her uncle, but now they're in prison for child abuse. It's only so long before they get back out again though," Kagome explained. "So then an unusual turn of fate lead Satsuki to find her long lost brother."

Koga put the girl down. "So she's leaving you? It's a shame. You're so good with her, Kagome."

"Actually," the girl started. "She's not leaving. She's staying with Inuyasha."

"That mangy mutt? She'd be better off staying with her brother. Where's the punk at, by the way?" Koga asked putting his hands on the top edge of the bench, meaning there's an arm behind Kagome. Sneakily, he put his hand on her shoulder and looked sincerely in her eyes.

"Well," Kagome grinned standing up. "Inuyasha is that girl's brother…"

The wolf youkai jumped up next to Kagome. "What! NO WAY !"

Satsuki tugged on Koga's shirt. "Tickle me again." Koga grinned at Kagome, then bent down to play with the young girl some more.

After a bit, the two stopped. "You think I could take her on some rides? Maybe you'd like to join us?" Koga asked standing to his full height with Satsuki on his shoulders.

Kagome looked around. "Well, Inuyasha isn't coming back… I guess a few rides wouldn't hurt," the girl said standing up and walking off with Koga and Satsuki.

-

"Damn that wench… Where'd she go?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over the row to see if he could find Kagome. He'd just messed them at The Thriller, but their scents had blended with so many other smells, it was hard to decipher which was theirs. "She wasn't supposed to move very far…"

"Looks like she got tired of hanging around you," Miroku joked. Not a good idea. With a slight punch by the half demon… well, okay, a big punch, Miroku was unconscious on the ground. "Aie…"

"Keh serves you right," Inuyasha said walking away. But… a large thud to the back of the hanyou's head had HIM unconscious as well.

"Serves YOU right…" an angry Sango said placing the large prize boomerang back with the correct game booth.

"You're quite handy with that miss…" the booth owner said looking the girl up and down. The man winked and got a taste of the woman's wrath.

"Men…" Sango said rolling her eyes and stomping away, leaving the three unconscious men behind.

Managing to come out of his unconscious state, Inuyasha sat up rubbing his sore head. "Ow… damn that girl is good."

"Inuyasha?" a familiar feminine voice said from somewhere ahead of him. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?!"

The hanyou looked up to see Kagome running towards him and kneeling down beside him. "No," he groaned. "Just got the hell beat outta me by you girl friend…"

"You mean Sango?" Ha! That's funny!" Kagome said laughing. She gave Inuyasha a hardy slap on the back. "You just got your ass whopped by a chick!"

"Keh whatever," Inuyasha said standing up. He held his head because of the pain from the solid connection. "Where'd Miroku get to? He got thwacked just before I did."

"'yasha?" Satsuki asked walking up to her semi-brother. It was then that the hanyou caught the scent of his good ol' pal, Koga.

"Where is he?!" Inuyasha growled. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. "That runt of the pack's gunna get some serious a-… butt whopping when I see him."

"You mean Koga?" Kagome asked. "He just left with two of his friends."

Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome – uncomfortably close. The he started sniffing her! "You smell like wolf. Don't tell me…"

"It was a good-bye hug!" the girls aid defensively.

"'YASHA!" Satsuki yelled, getting the attention of anyone in the area. Inuyasha looked down at the girl, a bit embarrassed. "I wanna go on a ride with you," she said quietly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sure thing kid-o," he said patting the girl on the head. "Which one do you wanna go on?" he asked looking around.

"Well…" Satsuki said thoughtfully, looking around as well.

…

"How did I get myself into this?"

Kagome slid a hand over Inuyasha's. "It's okay. It only lasts a few minutes." She gave the hand a reassuring squeeze. With a smile, the safety bar came over the heads of the three.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome's hand as if it were a math problem – looking confused. Then, to make the situation worse, Satsuki slid her hand onto the two. The hanyou looked to the little girl in the middle of the two older kids. Satsuki smile brightly up at Inuyasha as they ride started. "I hate the roller coasters…" the hanyou grumbled as the ride started.

But as Kagome's hand gave one last squeeze, all those problems slipped away and next week came to mind. _New moon means new problems… I just hope my plan works…_ The slow creeping of the ride stopped as they reached the top. With a few screams, they were speeding down the track in a blur. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was busy thinking… and planning… _And a birthday means a gift! Shit! What do girls like as gifts?!_ Strange questions flew through his mind, just like the speeding ride.

Little Satsuki in the middle was having such a great time yelling and screaming. Her fun was ended, along with Kagome and Inuyasha as the ride pulled in to its stopping place. "That was fast!" Satsuki exclaimed as she jumped out of the ride with a look of pure enjoyment on her face.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked walking off after the young girl.

"Yup," she said simply. "I always wanted to ride that."

"Well," Inuyasha said picking up the young girl and sliding her onto his waist. Then the surprising act – for both Inuyasha and Kagome; Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome's waist. Seeing his mistake, he quickly blushed and removed the arm. "Um… sorry."

Kagome turned a slight shade of pink as well. "It's ok…" she said quietly.

"What I meant to say," Inuyasha began "Was what did you two want to do with the rest of your afternoon? I mean…"

Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha… and slid her hand around his waist. "Let's just go back home and figure something out," she said smiling up at Inuyasha.

"Yuck, mushy stuff," Satsuki said sticking her tongue out.

Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed. And with a shock, Inuyasha slid his arm back around the girl's waist. "Let's get home."

-

"Sure is pretty," Kagome said walking onto the back porch. Inuyasha leaned against the railing staring out at the setting sun. All the pinks, golds, oranges and yellows.

"Huh, yea." Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked over and stood next to him. "What do you want?" he asked smirking.

"Hm? Can't I just watch the sun set?" she asked nudging the hanyou slightly. She moved forward and leaved against the rail, her hands folded in front of her, just like Inuyasha.

"Not without my permission," the half demon joked.

"Ack," the girl said playfully slugging Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know what?" Inuyasha said after the play fight was over.

"What's that?"

Inuyasha paused before continuing. "It's funny, really, what I'm about to tell you. But you have to swear not a soul can know, okay?" He turned his head slightly to see if Kagome agreed. When she nodded slightly, Inuyasha continued. "When you first came her…" he started, but couldn't finish.

"What?" the girl asked quietly. "You couldn't stand me? Duh. I couldn't stand you either." Kagome looked up at the hanyou staring at her. She blushed at the close proximity of the two. Both looked away and tried to start a different conversation topic, but Inuyasha revived what he was going to say.

"Now that I know you… I don't know what to think of you anymore. It's not hate… but it's not…"

"Love?" Kagome interrupted before the hanyou could continue. Once again, the two found themselves staring at each other. With just a little bravery of one of them… they could end up kissing.

The sun had set, but the two didn't stop their intent looks on each other. Then it happened… their lips met. For just a brief second, there was hesitation in the two, but after a while, nothing could have separated them.

To deepen the kiss, Inuyasha placed his hand on the girls head and small of her back. Kagome just intertwined her fingers into the silky, snow-colored hair and let the sparks fly.

(HEY! IT'S PG-13! THAT'S AS FAR AS IT GOES!)

Reluctantly, the two pulled away and stared deeply into the other's eyes. "I-Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered. The hanyou pulled away blushing madly and regained his position leaning against the railing. Kagome moved silently back into the house. With a small click, the door was closed.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said turning around, but only to see the door click shut. "I never finished what I started," he said to himself. As if Kagome was standing right there, he began talking. After I got to know you, Kagome, I… grew to love you. If only you knew…"

From the crack in the door, Kagome smiled. _Inuyasha… I feel the exact same way. I… love you too…_ With a tear dripping silently to the ground, Kagome hastily shut the door; unfortunately leaving a louder bang than she'd hoped.

Outside, Inuyasha jerked his head around as the door banged closed. _She-she was listening…_ Instead of getting mad, he smiled. The wind tousled his hair briefly before re-entering the house. _Kagome…_ What a way to end a perfect day.

"'yasha?" Satsuki asked as Inuyasha walked in and closed the door.

"What?" the hanyou asked in a sweet tone. He knelt down to the girl's height and waited for her to continue speaking.

"Why did you and Kagome kiss like mom and dad?" the little girl asked innocently.

The half demon blushed. "When you're older I'll explain," he said picking her up. "But you gotta get your pajamas on and get ready for bed, ok?"

"But the sun's still-" the little girl looked outside and frowned a bit. "Never mind. Night 'yasha." Satsuki said slipping out of the strong hold of her adoptive brother and scampering off to her room. This left Inuyasha standing alone. With a sigh, he went back outside.

"Why'd I even come back in?" he had to ask himself. With the sun near gone and the stars taking their place, it was pretty… romantic. _Kikyo and I… never kissed like that. And if we did… it was simply a goodnight kiss on the cheek._ Inuyasha's face scrunched in a disgusted manner. _What do I see in Kagome that I didn't see in Kikyo? Ironically enough they're identical, but deep down they're extremely different._

Inuyasha looked up to see a dim shooting star. _Make a wish…_ he told himself. The hanyou thought for a bit, then closed his eyes, hoping for his wish to come true.

Inside, Kagome stood in her window looking out at the slowly appearing stars. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a faint trail of a shooting star. _Wish for something…_ she told herself. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and wished.

While both Inuyasha and Kagome had their eyes closed, a second falling star shot across the sky. It looks like someone was listening after all.

-

Satsuki sat on her bed listening to some music coming from her small radio, compliments of Kagome. "If 'yasha and Kagome kissed…" the young girl thought out loud "… then that means 'yasha's gunna marry Kagome! Oh my gosh!" Of course, being the little girl she is, she's exaggerating.

…Or is she? Does this young girl actually know what's gunna happen? Or is her little six year old mind running away with her? Either way, we have to wait and find out.

Satsuki yawned and clicked off the radio. She stretched a bit then snuggled into the covers. _Good night 'yasha and Kagome…_ she thought before drifting off.

-

Inuyasha came in not much later and clicked off the few lights left on. As he passed by Satsuki's door, he noticed the door open a crack with a small amount of light coming out. Quietly he peeked his head inside to see what she was doing. She lay peacefully sleeping snuggled into her bed. The small smile on the cut young girl's face brought a sudden joy into the hanyou's mind. With a small snicker, he clicked off the light and shut the door.

Now he passed by Kagome's door. At first he walked by it… but came back .Standing in front of this particular girl's door made him all fidgety and nervous. What exactly was it about her?

He reached for the door handle and pushed the door open slightly. On the far wall Kagome sat curled up in a small bean bag sleeping. The moonlight poured over her as she slept, making her look like an angel in the moonlight.

_Stupid girl._ Inuyasha thought _Sleeping like that._ Silently he strode to the sleeping girl's side and knelt down beside her. Gently he placed his arms under her legs and around her back then hoisted her up.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled near incoherently.

The hanyou looked at the girl suspiciously as he laid her on the bed. _Is she dreaming about me?_ He shook his head of the thought and pulled a blanket over Kagome's sleeping form. With one last glance at her face, Inuyasha began walking out. "Good night, Kagome," he whispered.

"Inuyasha… sit…"

Ironically enough, the hanyou crashed to the ground after tripped of a pair of carelessly discarded shoes.

Kagome bolted up in bed. "Ah! Uh… oh. Hey Inuyasha. Watcha doing on the ground like that?"

The hanyou mumbled several profanities and slowly got up. "Good night," he said angrily, forcefully closing the door shut.

Kagome blinked in shock. "What was that all about?" she thought aloud to herself. "Guess he's being clumsy again… that's Inuyasha for you!" the girl laughed softly to herself and laid back down for some rest.

ok, that's all of it... please excuse grammar, puntuation, spelling, etc... it hasn't been checked yet

DOUBLE EDIT: just putting this out, I don't know whats going on in this chapter lol or the next… or in my story anymore… just publishing for reading's sake


	17. Day 16 The Zoo

Day 16 – The Zoo

"Let's go! Let's go! Hurry up, 'yasha! I wanna go!" Satsuki screamed tugging on the pant leg of an extremely tired hanyou. Inuyasha just yawned and rubbed his eyes. Satsuki couldn't scream louder. "I WANT TO GO NOW!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Quiet, twerp…" he said walking to the kitchen. "I'm tired. We'll go later." The half demon sat down on a chair and clunked his head on the table. "Eat some food."

The little girl crossed her arms across her chest and sat down in a chair with a huff. "I hate you," she said icily, glaring angrily at Inuyasha. "You told me that we'd go to the zoo. And I want to go… now."

"No, that would have been Kagome. She was the one that got up and made us get out of bed this early. I mean, come, the stupid zoon doesn't even open till like 10!" Inuyasha complained, his head still face down on the table. Satsuki just stared at him, "I'll kill her."

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome chirped skipping into the kitchen. "Are we ready to go to the zoo today?" she smiled as she opened the fridge. "Oh, looks like we get, hm, CEREAL again!" she chattered sarcastically. "Do you ever go shopping? Or buy food?"

Inuyasha just kept his forehead on the table. "No," he said plainly. "If I had a job, that might be a different story."

Kagome looked confused. "But I thought you said you have a job…"

Inuyasha looked up. "So I lied? Who doesn't now-a-days?" The half demon stood up and walked to the living room where he practically dropped dead on the dust-filled couch. "Go buy something if you really want to eat something that badly," he shouted back from the living room. "I'll be here sleeping if you…" but the droning of Inuyasha's voice wore away to snores.

Kagome sat down in the just previously occupied seat. "Well, guess it's just you and me," she said placing a hand on her right palm. "What do you wanna do?"

Satsuki sighed. "I wanted to go to the zoo…" she mumbled. "But 'yasha won't take me because he sleeps too much. That stupid head…" The little girl laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes. What Kagome didn't see were the tears that started to well up.

"Well, Satsuki, there's a lot of stuff that we can still do around here!" Kagome tried to help. She looked over to the saddened Satsuki. Seeing that the little girl didn't even budge… she slouched back in the chair. "We could… go to the store and buy some ingredients to make cookies?" Kagome peeked to see if Satsuki showed any interest. "Or brownies?" Still no signs… "What about… chocolate cake?"

The girl was immediately sitting straight up. "Really? You would make chocolate cake?! I love chocolate! It's my favorite! Let's go now and get the stuff!" Satsuki ran off to her temporary room to get her shoes.

Kagome grinned. She'd gotten Satsuki happy, now for a certain someone in the living room. Inuyasha might be harder to please, seeing as how he won't even take his half sister to the zoo! The little girl came running back shortly after disappearing. "Ok, I'm ready now!" Kagome stood up and dug in her pockets for some spare change – nothing.

"Um… I can't find any-"

"UNDER THE CHAIR YOU WERE SITTING IN" a voice yelled from a different room.

"Hm?" Kagome looked under the chair and sure enough, there was 50 bucks. "Well… uh… I don't know what to say. That should buy us most of the stuff," Kagome said, still bewildered by the situation. "He amazes me, I swear. He's more interesting than a carnival…"

"So can we go now?" Satsuki asked, tugging on the pants of Kagome. She rubbed her sleep-dust filled eyes innocently.

"Yea, let's go," Kagome said heading towards the front door.

Inuyasha watched curiously as the two women jumped over piles of aging clothes and around moldy boxes of pizza. "Where are you two going?" he asked sitting up briefly.

"We're gunna go get stuff to make cookies! But you can't come because you won't take me to the zoo," Satsuki said smartly. She even added the tongue for added emotion.

"Well…" Inuyasha said getting up and pulling his shirt off over his head. Carelessly he tossed his shirt on a smelly pile and looked around for a shirt to grab – unfortunately it was the one from the previous day…

Kagome sighed and continued outside. "Come on Satsuki, he can catch up later," she said pulling the girl away.

"Fine wench, guess we'll have to race then, girls versus… uh, boy…" the half demon said jogging to catch up to the two girls. "You two go on, I've got to make a quick stop at Miroku's… but I'll still beat you," he said taking off at demon speed in the direction of Miroku.

"Come on, I know a short cut," Kagome said slyly. She bent down for the little girl to get on her back. "We'll be there in no time," she said taking off at a safe speed with a girl on her back.

---

Inuyasha was at Miroku's house in record time. He approached the door and rang the bell. For a few seconds, no one answered. But inside there was someone quickly shuffling around… almost as if they were just in the middle of doing "something" –wink-.

Inuyasha became inpatient and began banging on the door. "Miroku, you better open this damn door in the next 10 frickin seconds!" he yelled.

"Wait!" came a cry from inside. About a half a second later, a half dressed male opened the door… and out of breath.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And… you were doing what in there?"

Taking a deep breath, Miroku sighed. "You wouldn't believe me," he said.

"Try me." Inuyasha crossed his arms and took a small step back.

"Cleaning."

The half demon burst out laughing. For almost a minute, he couldn't stop laughing. "THAT is the most idiotic thing I have heard in a long time!!!" Inuyasha took a deep breath. "No, really. What were you doing in there?"

Miroku became very serious. "I've told you."

Inuyasha squinted his eyes near shut and eyed the male in front of him. "Half naked?"

"Uh…" Miroku was now in deep trouble. "Well… it… doesn't spread dust!" he quickly recovered. His heart was catching up to him…

"Yea, with the help of Sango in there?" he said motioning behind him.

"NO!" Miroku quickly spat out. "How could you tell?"

Inuyasha sniffed. "She's all over you." Miroku gulped. "But that's beside my point. I uh… need to ask you something…"

With a relieved look, Miroku motioned him inside.

---

Kagome held a basket full of grocery items necessary for a batch or two of cookies – flour, sugar, chocolate chips, anything. Kagome would tell Satsuki and she would go get it. They were a team.

"What about this Kagome?" Satsuki asked bringing a bottle of vanilla over.

"Yep, put it in," she'd say and they'd continue shopping. In a matter of about a few minutes, they were done.

"Now what?" Satsuki asked as she sat on the bench outside the supermarket swinging her feet. She watched a car slowly drive in a park.

"Well, we wait for Inuyasha to find us now. Then we can see what he wants to do with the rest of the afternoon. Would you still want to go to the zoo?" Kagome asked putting the sacks beside her and pull out a candy bar for the both of them.

Satsuki quickly unwrapped her bar and had it down. "I don't know. I still want to go to the zoo with 'yasha… but he doesn't want to go. So I'm mad at him."

"Why are you mad at me?" a voice said from around the corner. Inuyasha walked around the side of the store with a whole new wear on. VERY nice looking dark blue jeans, a navy blue T on, and brand new Doc Martens.

Kagome was in a state of awe. Just about 20 minutes ago he was still wearing his hole-y pajama pants and a smelly shirt. But now… he looked… handsome… "Wh-what happened to you?" she asked amazed at his new garb.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh the wonders of a guy with a girlfriend. Also known as Miroku."

"Those are MIROKU'S clothes?!" Kagome shrieked. "You can't steal clothes from other people! That's rude! And not to mention inconsiderate!" she yelled jabbing a finger in his (coughMUSCULARANDHARDTORESISTcough) chest.

"He gave them to me! He practically dressed me himself!" Several of the people coming out of the store gave awkward glares at the half demon. "No! I mean he literally threw new clothes at me and told me to go change!"

Kagome's eye twitched. "You… you're both gay?! I should have known!" she began fake sobbing in her lap.

Satsuki just sat back a snickered at the whole scene laid out before her.

Inuyasha blushed as if it was a million degrees outside. "Let's just get to the zoo, ok?!" he said walking off VERY quickly.

---

"Where to first?" Kagome asked as they held out the map of the zoo. There was the Cat's Cavern, the Bear Mountain , the "Fish"ing Pond… any animal and it was there.

"Um… THE FISH! I LOVE FISH!" Satsuki squealed. She was off in an instant towards the… farm animals?

"Hey, Satsuki, where are you going?" Kagome yelled. "Satsuki!! Wait… the fish are in the other direction," she mumbled to herself.

"I guess we're going to see the farm animals," Inuyasha said shrugging. "Come on, we'll go to the fish later," he said grabbing the confused girl's hand.

Kagome walked with Inuyasha robotically while thinking elsewhere. _Why is he holding my hand?_ She thought as she blushed. Before she knew it, she was at the barnyard petting a goat and a horse.

"Look, 'yasha! I can ride a horse!" the girl shouted from the back of a horse. Of course there was someone to help hold her up. Around the post they circled… three times… four… five… six… Just watching them was making Inuyasha sick.

"Come on Satsuki, that's enough. I think the horse needs to take a break," he said holding his stomach.

"Feeling a little sick?" Kagome asked putting a hand on the half demon's forehead. "You don't feel sick," she said. "Maybe we should go watch one of those big screen movies. I hear they're really good!"

"A MOVIE!" Satsuki gasped. "We're going now!" she said pulling Kagome, who in turn grabbed Inuyasha.

"Wh-what about the fish!" Kagome asked.

"Forget about the fish. Movie. Now." She demanded.

To the movie, then the fish, afterwards, the night animals, then the wolves and the lions and tigers and bears, OH MY-

"GOSH! THAT IS THE CUTEST BEAR!" Satsuki screamed as she pointed the baby panda chewing on some eucalyptus. "Can we get one at the gift shop? Please 'yasha?"

Currently the half demon was near sleeping on a near-by bench with Kagome walking over there as Satsuki spoke. "Move over," she grumbled. Reluctantly, the hanyou moved a few inches. Very uncomfortably, they sat there and "slept".

"What's wrong?" Satsuki came over and asked. No answer. She poked Inuyasha in the ribs. "Hey, I'm talking, Bub." Still nothing.

"Don't," Kagome whispered. "So tired… must sleep…"

Satsuki gave a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "You both are no fun now. I'm going back to the bears," she said walking away.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome grunted a "yes" and rolled onto each other's shoulders and snored.

…

I suppose Kagome was the first to awake at the awkward sight of the two now practically on top of each other. _Oh no… where's Satsuki!_ Was her first thought. She got up quickly and left Inuyasha to fall onto his face. There was a loud snore and Kagome rolled her eyes. It was near dark and no one was in sight. "Satsuki!" she shouted – nothing. She turned around and woke Inuyasha up. "Hey, there's no one around," she said worried.

Inuyasha yawned, stretched and looked around. His eyes widened with panic. "Satsuki," was his first thought. He stood up and closed his eyes.

"What are you-" Kagome started, but was cut off with Inuyasha's hand to her mouth.

"Her scent is barely traceable, but I think I can follow it," he said heading in the direction of the entrance.

Kagome looked at her watch. Nearly seven, how long had they been asleep?! Looking around, she saw half the animals were going to sleep too. "Inuyasha…" she said getting nervous. He stopped and shushed her. "What is it," she whispered.

"Sh!" he said. He looked towards the wolves den. "There's… someone in there." He said tiptoeing towards the dark den. "I think there's something …"

Glowing eyes flashed inside and a tall figure jumped out. It was a demon, naturally. Long black hair… menacing red eyes, three to be exact, and a vicious growl; with foaming acid drooling down it's snarling lips, it burned holes in the ground.

"What is it?" Kagome asked gripping Inuyasha tight.

"Demon wolf that got trapped with the normal ones. It'll be easy to get rid of," he said getting his claws for the ready. They caught a glimmer of moonlight and sparkled swiftly in the darkness. "Die you filthy demon!" he said leaping at the demon wolf. The wolf wasn't dumb. It leapt in the air and evaded the attack. "You aren't so dumb after all!" Inuyasha said landing and turning around to face his opponent.

The beast just snarled. It barked and let venomous drool fly.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kagome cried, hiding behind one of the bushed.

"Don't worry Kagome, this thing will be taken care of." Inuyasha reassured. He got ina fighting stance and attacked the demon. "Now die!" He shouted.

The wolf jumped at the same time and opened its jaw for a tasty bite of Inuyasha's shoulder. The half demon did manage a large gash in the beast's stomach.

Inuyasha rolled to the floor, unable to move his right arm. The venom had spread that quickly, it was paralyzed instantly. In a matter of a minute, he would be completely immobile. He had to hurry. He looked around and grabbed a post of a fence and yanked it out of the ground. "No, perish," he said leaping at the wolf with only one able arm. The demon wolf was too wounded to move. It died almost instantly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running over to the injured hanyou. His shoulder bled badly. "You're hurt! We need to get you out of here!" she yelled holding up the half demon.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Kagome… go… get help…." He said, his vision already becoming blurry. "Leave me…" he said. His head swayed back and forth. Now his legs were paralyzed. Nothing was clear anymore… it was all slipping away… farther… deeper… sleep was good now…

_Kagome…_

---

_Damn my head hurts… What happened? Did Kagome make it? What's going on? Is Satsuki alright?_ Inuyasha thought. A bright light shined in his eyes.

"…near died… just in time…" he heard through his fuzzy hearing. Slowly things were becoming clearer with hearing. His sights still black.

"Will… be alright?" a woman's voice said – a recognizable one. Kagome! So they had made it out ok!

"Yes… eyesight may be…" the doctor – male – said. Damn! Why couldn't he see anything yet.

He felt himself blink his eyes, but everything was still dark. "K-g-me…" he choked out.

Within seconds he felt a pair of arms go around his neck and hold him up. "Inuyasha! You're alright! I thought I'd lost you…"

His ears picked up her talking and looked in the general direction of her voice, but still saw nothing. "Kagome… where are you?"

There was a very awkward silence. "Inuyasha… There's been a complication…" she said, tears welling in her eyes…

---

"So… he says its only temporary?" The half demon asked hopefully.

Kagome choked down another sob. "Yes. It's all my fault! I'm sorry I made you do that! I shouldn't have been so cowardly!" She buried her face into her knees. "It's my fault you can't see anymore!"

Inuyasha put a hand out to pat her on the shoulder, but didn't quite make her shoulder. "Kagome, where-" but her hand pulled his own hand to her cheek.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha. Right by your side like I'll always be," she said.

Inuyasha felt a tear hit his hand. Carefully he wiped her cheeks stained with tears. "Stop crying," he said. "It's not your fault," he said. "And it's not going to be forever!" he said with hope in his voice.

Kagome began crying again. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed like there was no end. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'd never live if you won't forgive me!"

Inuyasha placed his hands on her back and patted reassuringly. "Of course wench, I'll always forgive you!" he said rougher than he'd hoped. He even felt a small tear run down his cheek.

He felt Kagome move away. The hospital room door opened and someone came inside, a small someone. "'yasha?" a sweet voice asked.

"Satsuki…" he sighed. _She's ok…_ he thought. The little girl came to the bedside and hopped up onto his lap. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "I went to the front gates when you guys were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, well, actually I tried, but you two both swatted me away," she said recalling the incident. "You were talking to each other in your sleep. It was actually pretty funny," she said snickering a bit. Inuyasha tried his best to look the girl in the eyes so she wouldn't suspect anything. But he wasn't quite on the focus. "Inuyasha, I'm here, why aren't you looking at me?"

Inuyasha tried to look away for Kagome, who was sitting on the other side of the bed… holding his hand? Since when had she been holding his hand? "Satsuki…" he started.

"Inuyasha just got his in the head and can't see the greatest right now," Kagome covered.

"What happened?" Satsuki became interested.

"Well…" Kagome started, but Inuyasha squeezed her hands, making her stop.

"I was in an accident," Inuyasha finished. "That's all you need to know for right now," he said. "Now, Satsuki, I hate to say this, but you have to leave, please?" he asked.

She nodded her head, but Inuyasha couldn't see it. "Just get better soon. We got a big day today. And I don't want you to miss it!" she said bending over and giving him a big hug.

Satsuki jumped off the bed and opened the door. "Get better soon," she said before closing it.

Inuyasha took his free hand and ran it through his hair. How long exactly had he been out. Wait… how had Kagome gotten his out of that zoo? All the people were done working and there was no one in sight… "Kagome, how did you get me out?"

"Hm? Out of the zoo?" she asked.

"Yea."

She didn't say anything. "That's a story for another time," she said giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'll tell you later," she said.

--

K yea I have no idea where this is going anymore. This chapter was just pre done like 2 years ago… so its still in the mega rough draft form… gunna try to write the next chapter. I have no idea how its gunna go….

Sorry for delays

-chibi-inuyasha-girl


End file.
